Warm Summer Breeze
by Teddie The Swede
Summary: This is an AU story. Brittany is a Cheerleader and Santana is a Dork. Before highschool Brittany and Santana was best friends. Now Santana is best friends with Dan, Brittany's Twinbrother...
1. Chapter 1, Warm summer Breeze

Okay so I heard this song tonight and this idea plopped into my head and since I didn't have anything better to do.. Okay I admit I didn't feel like doing anymore uni work today. I wrote this little one for you guys.

The Song is Summer Breeze by Jonossi. I listened to a cover of it though by a girl using it as her audition song for Swedish idol.

anyway, nothing is mine. just the idea of this fic.

Read, Enjoy and please leave a comment with your thoughts! :)

* * *

><p>Santana was sitting on her bed, legs crossed and a guitar in her lap. She had her black thick rimmed glasses on. She had her favorite dark blue and dark green socks on, her favorite jeans that were ripped here and there and to top it off, her favorite grey Harvard hoddie her uncle had bought for her when they went to see the school last summer break. She was deep in concentration as she started to strum on her guitar. Her mind fleeted away in its own world as the lyrics started to pour out of her soul.<p>

_Once a failure, always a retard  
>go through the books just dream<br>I went to school with an offer for my teacher  
>he thought, please don´t look down on me<br>But I will, oh oh oh oh_

She was a geek. She wasn't popular. She had a few friends that she loved and trusted. Some kids tried to be her friend because her family was rich and they thought that maybe they could get some good stuff out of that for themselves. Santana was too smart for that though, she saw right through them.

_Well I don´t care about your modern decoration  
>in your home so why should you care about mine<br>I´ve had enough of this comfort conversation  
>in my mind you´re all retards anyhow<em>

She let a smile graze her lips as she thought of the fools of her high school, the popular kids. The kids that seriously thought they would be something after high school just because they were popular now, like they could ride on their "fame" for the rest of their life.

_Cause if you think love will come towards you  
>like a warm summer breeze<br>you got your head among the clouds  
>and you will never be free<br>you´ll spend  
>many nights alone<br>I know_

There was one kid though that was different from the others. She was a cheerleader, she was popular. But she didn't act like the rest of them. She had amazing blue eyes, long dancing legs that went on forever and beautiful blonde hair. Santana was sure she was the lovechild of the Disney princesses. She was Santana's secret love. But Santana would never tell her.

_If you don´t feel the way I do it don´t matter  
>cause, I´ll never know how you feel<br>but if you do then sure I´d be flattered  
>in my mind it´s all different anyhow<em>

Brittany was living across the street. When they were kids they used to play all the time. But then they grew up. High school started and well, geeks and Cheerleaders just don't fit together, everyone knew that, everyone knew the rules. Deep inside her, Santana wished those rules would be broken though. She hoped that one day the rules wouldn't apply anymore. She hoped that one day she and Brittany would share more than a smile towards each other through their bedroom windows before they fell asleep.

_I think love will come towards me  
>like a warm summer breeze<br>I got my head among the clouds  
>and I will never be free<br>I´ll spend  
>many nights alone<br>I know  
>I know<br>Cause I have and I will._

Santana let out a sight, she put down the guitar. She could feel a warm summer breeze sweet trough her open window. She walked over to close it and pull the curtains close since it was time for bed. As she reached the open window she looked over at the window across the street and as every night. Brittany stood there. This time she didn't only send Santana a smile though. There was also a wave and the world "hi" mouthed. Santana couldn't help but smile and wave back. Brittany then closed her curtains and Santana did the same. As Santana fell asleep that night, a smile was plastered on her face. Maybe just maybe the wave from Brittany was the start on something. Maybe just maybe, love would come like the warm summer breeze.


	2. Chapter 2, Rainy Monday

Okay. So since some people seemed to like this. I decided to continue on.

Please show some Love and click that review button if you want me to continue this fic.

Thank you and have a great weekend!

**As always I own nothing. Song is Rainy monday by Shiny Toy Guns. ;)**

* * *

><p>Monday afternoon and the rain is pouring down. Santana drove into her driveway after school. She ran from the car and up on her porch as she turned around to lock the car from there, she spotted Brittany across the street. She was sitting on the highest step, knees dragged up and hugged closed to her chest. Her backpack was resting beside her.<p>

It was like Brittany could feel eyes upon her because her head snapped up from where it was resting on top of her knees. Her eyes met Santana's and she sent her a little smile. Santana couldn't help her hand from reaching up and give the girl a wave. Brittany gave a small wave back and then put her head back on her knees. Santana glanced over at the girl for another moment before turning around, unlock the front door and walked inside.

Santana went up to her room and started on today's homework. Spanish flew by in no time, history was no problem. Math was like a walk in the park. And after an hour she went up to walk around her room to stretch her legs a little. She happened to glance out the window and noticed that Brittany was still sitting on her front porch.

"Weird", Santana though. She looked over at her for a few more seconds before her legs took her over to her guitar and she sat down on her bed to play and sing a little. Shiny Toy Gun's, Rainy Monday instantly came to mind.

_I don't mind  
>You're someone that ain't mine<br>But someone that I'll get  
>And you don't know how<br>Hard I've tried  
>To convince myself that I<br>Can easily forget_

_But you left this feeling_  
><em>Here inside me<em>  
><em>One that never fails to find me...<em>

_On a rainy Monday_  
><em>...a feeling inside me<em>  
><em>Like the days of summer<em>

_On a rainy Monday_  
><em>..I feel it inside me<em>  
><em>In the hopes of one day….<em>

The landline phone started ringing and Santana took off downstairs to answer.

It was her mother telling her that both her and her father were stuck at work and they wouldn't be able to come home until late. She asked Santana too make herself dinner or order in, her choice.

It wasn't really a choice though, Santana wasn't a big fan of takeout and would much rather cook her own food then at least she would know what was in it.

After ending the conversation Santana set down the phone and walked over to the kitchen to check if there was something she could make for dinner. She was nearing the fridge when something caught her outside the Window.

It was Brittany. She was still sitting in the same position on the highest step outside of her house.

"Maybe she fell asleep." Santana thought. She tried to shrug it off, but even though Britt was one of the popular kids, Santana couldn't help but feel for her. Then she got a flashback of the wave in the window last night and it was like her legs got a mind of their own.

She opened the front door and stepped out on the porch. She fought a war in her head if she should or shouldn't but in the end she could her hear voice Screaming. "_Why are you still outside?" _

Britt's head snapped up and looked over at her neighbor.

"_I forgot my key, and mom and dad are still at work." _

Santana thought the answer over in her head. "Should I invite her over? Would that be weird? I mean she doesn't wanna hang with the nerd right?" Santana thought. But it was like there was some other person living inside her because the words just came flying out her mouth. "_Wanna come over?" _

Santana wanted to face palm herself, "what the hell am I doing?" but before she could think more about it she could See Brittany standing up on the other side and slung her back pack over her shoulder.

Before Santana had time to react, Brittany sprinted over and up the steps and came to an halt in front of Santana.

Brittany took in some heavy breaths.

"_Hi!"_ She then said and gave Santana a smile that made her week in her knees.  
>Santana swallowed the lump in her throat and managed to squeak out a <em>"Hi!"<em> back.


	3. Chapter 3, Rainy monday Part 2

Santana cleared her throat and shook her head at herself. She turned around and opened the front door. The girls walked in and Santana headed for the kitchen.

"_The place looks the same"_ Brittany said looking around as she followed the other girl into the kitchen.  
>"<em>Yeah."<em> Santana said standing behind the kitchen counter. "_Ehm, I was just gonna start on dinner, do you mind?" _Santana asked wondering why the hell she was feeling nervous all off a sudden. She was never nervous around people otherwise.  
><em>"No, of course not, go ahead. My parents should be home soon anyway. I hope." <em> The last part came out of a mumble from Brittany, but Santana heard it anyway.

"Of course, she doesn't wanna hang around here more than necessary. " Santana thought while putting on the stove to heat up the wooking pan. She started slicing up the chicken and then put it into the pan, stirring it around.  
>"<em>Do you mind if I use the Bathroom?" <em> Brittany asked and Santana had almost forgotten the girl was there, too deep in her own thoughts.  
>"<em>No, go ahead, I guess you remember where it is." <em>Santana said looking up to catch Brittany's blue eyes. Brittany just nodded and went out in the hallway.

Santana grabbed some Vegetables from the freezer and put them into the pan. She boiled up some water to heat the noodles in.

When Brittany came back in the Kitchen her phone went off in her pocket.  
>She sat down on the barstool on the other side of the Kitchen counter that Santana was cooking on and answered the call.<p>

Santana tried not to eavesdrop but it's kinda hard not to when the person sits 1 meter in front of you. She figured out it was Mrs. pierce on the phone and the look on Brittany's face told her that it wasn't exactly good news she came delivering.

Brittany hanged up and started to bite on her Bottom lip. Santana remembered that action. It meant that Brittany was nervous over something and she was thinking hard about it.

"Everything okay?" The words were out Santana's mouth before she realized it.  
>Brittany's blue eyes came up to look with Brown ones. "Ehm, yeah. That was my mom, she is stuck at work. She won't be home for another few hours. And she said that dad had called and his flight was delayed because of the rain, so he won't be home until tomorrow."<br>"Oh" Santana said. "Looks like you are staying for dinner then." Santana said and gave the girl a smile. "what the hell is wrong with me?" Santana thought. "why would she stay for dinner? She can just call Quinn or some of her other friends, it's not like she has to stay here."

"I would love to, if you don't mind, it smells kinda awesome." Brittany said licking her lips while looking down at the chickenwook in the pan.  
>"I don't mind at all, My parents won't be home until later anyway, beats having to eat alone." Santana said giving the girl a small smile.<br>"Well it's settled then." Brittany said with a big smile on her face that Santana couldn't help to return. She had missed Brittany and her company. With Brittany there were never any awkward silences.  
>"Do you mind if I start some of my homework while you cook?" Brittany asked while she opened her backpack to take some books out. "nope, go ahead, and if you need help just ask, I'm kinda good with the whole study thing, not that I say that you aren't smart or anything, just that I.. Okay shutting up now." Santana turned around to hide her blush and Brittany burst out laughing. "haha, calm down Sanny, I know what you meant."<p>

"Sanny, she called me Sanny, she hasn't called me that since…" Santana couldn't help but smile at the nickname Brittany used to call her all the time when they were younger.

Santana went back to her cooking and Brittany scribbled away on her home works.

a little later the girls were sitting down at the kitchen table munching away on Santana's delicious dinner. Neither girl said anything. They didn't have to. The silence was calming. Brittany had already complimented Santana on her cooking skills more than necessary and Santana had blushed and brushed it off every time.

After dinner Santana said she would take care of the dishes so Brittany could finish her home works. Brittany was arguing over the fact that Santana cooked, so it was only right that she did the dishes, and what about Santana's homework?

"_I'm already done with mine."_ Santana said. "_Fine, But next time I'll do the dishes." _

"Next time" Santana thought while putting the last fork into the washing machine. A smile took over her face as she thought about hanging out with Britt like this on a regular basis. Santana hadn't noticed that she had stop in place and was staring into space until she was startled back into reality as Brittany let out a loud grown and slammed the book shut. "_Finally done_!" She exclaimed and Santana let out a chuckle. "_Not a close friend with the math book I see." _ "_hell no!"_ Brittany said but smile non then less.

The girls just looked at each other for a few moments before Santana had to break the gaze before she drowned in those eyes. _"Ehm, wanna watch some TV before your mom get home?" "sure."_ Brittany said with a shrug and both girls took off towards the living room.

And it was like the last years never took place as the girls slid down to sit like they had done so many times before growing up. Santana on the far left side with the remote in hand and Brittany half sitting half laying with her legs dangling over the armrest on the right side.

Santana flipped through the channels and when she landed on some romantic Movie Brittany told her to stop. "_Can we watch this? I always managed to miss the ending." _She said looking over with pleading eyes at Santana. and how could Santana say know to those eyes? She just smiled over at the girl and nodded before turning her head towards the TV. She had seen this movie before. Her mom and her had watched it a few times on their "bonding nights" as her mom liked to call them.

The girls watched the movie in silence. Both giving away a laugh and a chuckle every now and then. Brittany also made a few "Awww" noises here and there. 10 minutes before the movie ended Mr. and Mrs. Lopez came home. To say they were both surprised to see Brittany there was an understatement.

_" Well hello there Brittany, this was a nice Surprise!" _ Mrs. Lopez said as she walked into the living room. _"Hi, Maria, nice seeing you again" _ Brittany said with a smile before directing her eyes back to the TV, not wanting to miss the ending to the movie once again. Maria Lopez looked over at her daughter and gave her a look that said, "we will talk later". She then followed her Husband up to their bedroom to get changed.

The movie ended and Brittany had a smile on her face as she stood up to stretch. As she did she saw a light through the window, indicating her mom's car just drove up on their driveway.

So she decided it probably was best to head on over home. Santana saw the car too and understood the girl's intention when she started walking towards the kitchen to gather her bag.

The girls met up in the hall outside the front door. They both looked at each other for a few seconds. Santana thought of what to say when Suddenly Brittany leaned over and gave her a quick hug. "_Thanks for letting me come over, and thanks for dinner." _ Santana was still in shock from the hug so it took her a few moments to get her self together. _"No problem."_

Brittany looked at her and then she pulled in her bottom lip to chew on for a moment before saying. "_We should do this again sometime, hang out I mean." _ Santana couldn't believe her ears. Did Brittany just say she wanted to hang out with her. Popular Cheerleading Brittany, hang out with Geeky, nerdy pants McBookworm? Santana shaked her head to get her thoughts together before answering. "_yeah, sure." _ Brittany smiled and said goodbye before walking out the front door and sprinting over to her own house.

The rain was still pouring down outside, but in Santana's heart it was all sunshine.

She went up to her room and as soon as she got in there, Maria Lopez showed up in the doorway. _"You never told me you and Brittany started to hang out again." _ She said her arms crossed, and leaning against the doorframe. _"We don't." _ Santana just answered, sitting down on her bed and picked up her guitar she had left there when she went down to answer the phone earlier. Maria Lopez just raised an eyebrow at her daughter, Silently asking her to explain why the neighbor girl was here then. Santana sighted. "_She forgot her key, and her parents weren't home, so I couldn't just let her sit on the porch the whole day, could I?" "no, that's true. I was just surprised to see her here, I thought she was one of the popular kids these days. One of those who cause you trouble in school." _ Santana let out a sight again. "_Britt isn't giving me trouble mom." _ Maria walked over to her daughter and kissed her forehead. "_okay, if you say so I believe you, good night my sweet angel." _ _"night mom."_ Santana said and watched her mom walk out of her room and closing her door.

Santana walked over and put the guitar down beside her bedroom window. Like every night she looked out to once again catch Brittany in the window across the street. Santana waved and Brittany sported a big smile and waved back. Then she closed her curtain and Santana did the same.

Santana's mind was racing with a million thoughts that night as she lay in bed trying to fall asleep. Eventually her mind gave up though and she fell asleep with hopes of dreaming of a certain girl living across the street.


	4. Chapter 4, Dan and a walk in a park

First off all, thanks to everyone who reads this story and special thanks to you who take the time to review. You are the ones that gives me inspiration to continue.

Here is Chapter 4. I don't know when the next one will be up. because I will go away for a week and then i will probablly be drowning in Uni work and the last Soccergames for the season. So be patient. :)

With that said. Take care of yourself and enjoy the reading!

* * *

><p>It was Thursday afternoon. The week had flown by without drama. Santana was sitting at her favorite café drinking hot chocolate and reading a book. She loved this place. It was a cozy little café, the walls were a dark grey, almost back, and there were back and white pictures put up on here and there. Usually of people, couples walking hand in hand, or children playing. They old seemed to tell a story. The Café had small cozy booths along the walls and some armchairs and tables in the middle of the room. No chairs. It almost felt like someone had turned their living room into a café, Santana thought.<p>

They sometimes had "talent night" when you could sing or read poetry or whatever you felt like. Santana was thinking that maybe one time she should bring her guitar. But she wasn't so sure about the whole deal of singing in front of people.

The other thing she liked about this place was that the people who came here seemed to be a lot like her. She never saw any popular kids. She liked to sit here and read a book or sometimes just people watch.

They also played this nice soothing music, usually by artist no one knew off. That was what Santana liked the most, she could come here and discover new bands or singer-songwriters and get inspiration for her own music.

She was sitting in a booth near the windows and as she looked up from her book and across the street she could see a familiar blonde head jump out of a car together with two other cheerleading girls and two boys with jackets showing they were in the football team. "_How original, cheerleaders and footballers" _ Santana mumbled to herself while she watched the five of them head into McDonalds across the street. _"I bet the boys will be swallowing burgers like they haven't eaten in years and the cheerleaders will be nibbling on a salad" _ a voice beside Santana said. Santana's head snapped to the right where the voice had come from.

A tall boy with short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes came into view. He was wearing red converse. Black jeans and one of those T-Shirts that had long sleeves, so it looked like you had a shirt under the T-shirt. He was sporting a big smile and motioned for the seat across from Santana, silently asking if he could sit down.

"_God Dan, you scared me!_" Santana said and put her hand over her heart. She then motioned for the boy to go ahead and sit down. _"I'm sure you are right though." _ She said and glancing out towards the McDonalds.

"_Well of course I'm right, I know my sister, so I know their crazy diet shit their coach force them to follow to be allowed on the team." _He said shaking his head.

Santana muttered a "_yeah"_ and looked out of the window thinking of Brittany. When she was over on Monday though she didn't complain about the food. She ate like a horse. Maybe there is a reason why she did it, maybe she doesn't eat real food that often.

Daniel snapped his fingers in front of Santana waking her out of her daze. "_Hello, anybody home?" _ he said with a knowing smirk. Santana couldn't help the blush that crept up on her. "_Sorry!_" she muttered and grabbed her hot chocolate and took a drink from it.

"_What are you doing home anyway? Aren't you supposed to be at the brooding school?" _ Santana asked and looked over at the boy. _"Nah, Crazy enough, I missed home. Boarding school wasn't for me." _ He said and sipped his coffee. "_I'll be back with you guys on Monday._" He said and sported a big smile. One that Santana returned.

The two sat there for another hour, talking about school and life in general. Dan then offered Santana a ride home but she declined and told him she would rather walk. Dan accepted and told her he would catch her another time then.

Santana was walking through the streets, the sun still an hour or two from settling behind the horizon. Birds were singing and the leaves were shaking a little in the soothing breeze. It was peaceful and Santana intended to enjoy every second on it.

She came up to the large park and decided to take advantage of the beautiful day and prolong her walk by going through the park. Kids were running around playing, parents watching from not too far away. Some people walking their dogs and some young adults playing a game of Frisbee a bit away.

Santana was strolling along one of the pathways when she heard heavy fast paced footsteps behind here. Someone came up beside her and then slowed down. "_Hey." _ A familiar voice said while catching its breath a little. Santana turned to face the familiar blonde beside her. "_Hey yourself." _ She said with a curious look. _"Mind if I walk with you?" _ Brittany said. Santana shook her head and the two walked beside each other towards their home street.

After a while Santana broke the silence. _"Why are you walking home anyway? Did you friends dump you?" _ She said looking over at the blonde as they continued walking. _"Huh?" _ Brittany said question in her voice as she snapped out of her thoughts. "_I saw you and your four friends at McD's earlier." _ Santana explained. "_Oh, nah I decided to walk home, didn't feel like being the 5 wheel anymore." _ Brittany said with a shrug of her shoulder. _"I see" _ Santana said and they continued their walk in silence.

After a while Brittany broke the silence though. "_what I said before wasn't entirely the truth though. I mean I didn't wanted to be the fifth wheel in the theater watching them make out. But I called Dan and asked for a ride, and he told me he met you at the café and that you decided to walk home. So I decided to take the chance and catch up to you." _ Brittany ended her little speech with a blush.

A little flame started in Santana's heart. And her head went into over drive. She managed to stutter out a "_Why?" _though. Brittany stopped and Santana looked at her curiously. "_Well to be honest. After spending time with you Monday afternoon. I realized how much I have missed you, how much I have missed us." _Brittany said looking straight into Santana's deep brown eyes through her glasses.

Santana thought she would get a heart attack right then and there. There was just no way in hell that Brittany just said that. "This must have been a trick." Santana looked around as if trying to spot cameras or people watching and laughing behind bushes or whatever. But she spotted nothing. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. So she decided to just give the girl a smile. Brittany smiled back and started to walk again. Santana stood still for a moment, she snapped out of her daze though when she heard Brittany chuckle a few meters in front of her. Santana's heart skipped a beat at the sound and she jogged a few steps to catch up. And when she did, Brittany bumped her shoulder with Santana's and the girls smiled at each other.

The rest of the walk home was uneventful. Just the girls walking, bumping into each other every now and then to look over at each other and chuckle a little.

When they reached their homes they stopped in the middle of the street. Santana didn't want the night to end. And as she looked up to meet Blue eyes, Brittany had her bottom lip between her teeth again. Blue and Browned locked together and Brittany broke the contact first. She looked down on the ground and shuffled her right foot around a little. _"Would you like to come over and watch a movie or something tomorrow night? The parents are away on Dinner and Dan.. well I don't know what Dan is doing but I just…" _ Brittany noticed that she had started to ramble again and she couldn't hide the blush that was taking over her face. Santana let out a chuckle at the blonde. It was like the rolls had shifted. The once so confident blonde was not a blabbering mess.

"_Sure." _Santana said and smiled over at the blonde who sported the widest smile yet over at her neighbor. She took a step forward and took the brunette into a tight hug and said "Great! Night San!" and before Santana could react. The Cheerleader sprinted off into her house.

Santana had frozen to her spot. Brittany had first asked her over to hang out, then hugged her and then to top it off, She had shortened her name to San.

Santana stood there for another minute before someone shouted her name. Santana looked up and spotted Dan hanging out his window. He chuckled at the girl and Santana knew what that smile on his face meant. She would get back at him later. For now she just "flipped him them bird" and walked off towards her own house. A big smile plastered on her face.

Inside she greeted her parents. They told her their plans for the weekend, reminding her of their work dinner tomorrow night. Santana said it was fine and mentioned that she might head over to a friend to watch some movies anyway. Her parents thought it was a good idea and if she decided to sleep over just send them a text so they would know. She agreed and then said goodnight and headed up to her room.

Once in her room she noticed it was time for bed already knowing that Friday was a day of though classes and that she might need her sleep if she was gonna spend the night with Brittany. Because she had a feeling she didn't go to bed before 11 on a Friday night. She walked over to the window and as always Brittany was standing on the other side. The girls shared a smile and a wave like every other night.


	5. Chapter 5, Bad Friday

Hey my awesome readers!  
>So I was away on vacation, and well now I'm back to bring you this update. You will meet some new people in this chapter some of them will stick around longer then others. so you will get to know some of them better then others. some of them are just not worth knowing. ;)<p>

Anyway enjoy this update, it turned out longer then I intended. you know sometimes my fingers just get a life of their own. I basically wrote all this tonight so i haven't read it through so it might be alot of errors and whatever. for that I apologize.

Okay enough of my babbling.. On with the show!

* * *

><p>Friday morning didn't start the way Thursday night ended for Santana, good that will say. When she were going to put her jeans on she lost her balance and ended up, pretty much ripping one of the legs off. After cursing for a better part of five minutes she finally got another pair of jeans on and she managed to get the rest of her attire for the day on without any trouble.<p>

Of course her mom had taken the last of the milk for her morning coffee before going to work, so eating cereals for breakfast wasn't an option. So after fixing a sandwich she sat down to have a quiet breakfast.

Breakfast was done and Santana headed out to her car to drive off to school, she wanted to get to the library before school, hoping to find some books to read during the weekend, since she had seen on the news that the weather would be bad and since she didn't have any other plans well except for tonight, she decided that spending the weekend on the couch with some good books and a blanket sounded nice.

Santana got into her car and tried to start it up. Nothing happened. The thing was dead. She tried five times before realizing the battery was dead. After slamming her hands against the steering wheel and swearing she jumped out of the car, kicked the front tire and screamed some more.

The front door of the house next door and a blonde girl in cheerleader uniform stepped out. She was speaking to someone on her cellphone. Santana stopped her screaming. She looked at the clock and realized she had missed the buss too so there was nothing left but to walk to school. It would take her about 20 minutes which meant She wouldn't have time for the library.

She took off down the road when she heard Brittany say. "_You know what? You don't have to pick me up. The day is nice so I will just walk. Okay bye."_ Santana kept walking but she could hear fast feet catch up with her from behind. "_Hey!"_ Brittany said catching up to Santana and walking beside her. "_Hey!" _ Santana said back. "Maybe this day won't be so bad after all" she thought as Brittany walked beside her.

"_So Dan has the 'Twin-car' and I saw you walking so I thought that maybe I could walk with you instead of catching a ride with Lindsey. That okay?" _ Brittany said looking over at Santana as they continued walking.  
><em>"Well is seems like we are already walking together so it would be kind of rude of me to tell you no, now wouldn't it?" <em> Santana said and Brittany rewarded her with a smile and a small Chuckle. "_Yeah I guess it would." _

"_I have to warn you though" _Santana said with a serious look on her face. "_Oookay"_ Brittany said not sure of what to expect from that. "_I have an unlucky day, if you can call it that. So far everything has gone wrong, so if we get run over by a car or if the ground actually opens up and swallows us whole..." _ Brittany laughed straight out at that. "_You may laugh now, but don't say I didn't warn you." _ Santana said with a frown on her face. _"Brittany tried to calm her chuckles enough so she could answer with a "sure, I think we will be fine though." _

The girls walked in silence after that. Santana not really in the mood for talking, she was afraid that with her luck this morning she would say something stupid that would turn Britt away now that they had started to get a little closer again.

Luckily for Santana, Brittany seemed to be her magic charm or something because the walk to school went by without accident. The girls had talked about the evening and what to do. They had decided to order pizza and watch movies. Dan would have a few friends over so Brittany called him and asked if he could pick up some snacks for them as well, and he said it wouldn't be a problem for his two favorite ladies.

As the girls reached the school ground though, Santana's bad luck was back. The cheerleaders also known as Brittany's friends were waiting at the usual table, and when they saw the two of them walking together the bitch talk began.

Tegan, also known as the Queen Bee, the head cheerleader, was not impressed with who Brittany decided to walk to school with. Brittany gave Santana an apologizing glance and said she would see her tonight, and walked over to the table to greet her so called friends.

Santana shot an evil eye over at the table and as she walked towards the entrance. She heard Tegan say "_Why were you walking with the Lezbo freak?" _as she passed by. She was tempted to drag out her steps a little to hear what Brittany had to say about that. But the sound of the first bell took that plan away from her, just her luck as always that day. Instead Santana just rolled her eyes and took off towards her locker to grab what she needed for the day.

It was 6pm and Santana had fixed all her home works that needed to be done for the weekend. She decided to take a Shower and change her clothes and pack her overnight bag before it was time to head over to Britt for their movie night.

Everything went down smoothly and Santana thought that maybe her sucky day had turned around and that things would actually go her away again. She skipped over to Brittany's place and rang the doorbell. A few cars were parked outside but she thought that they must belong to Dan's friends. A few moments later the door flew open and to Santana's surprise the completely wrong person opened the door.

"_What The Fuck Do You Want?" _ Tegan said looking at Santana with an unimpressed scowl on her face. Santana opened her mouth to reply when she saw Brittany walk up behind Tegan, and when she spotted Santana she had that deer caught in the headlight look on her face.

Santana tried to get a sound out but it was like hear brain had frozen.

As the night in shining armor he was, Dan showed up at the door and pushed Tegan to the side. The look on Tegan's face was priceless and Santana had to bit her tongue to not let out a chuckle at the site.

"_Santana, so glad you could make it, the boys are upstairs, I can't wait for you to meet them." _He said as he dragged Santana inside. Santana looked at Brittany as she passed by and Brittany had her eyes casted to the floor but she mouthed a quiet "Sorry" at Santana.

As Santana was dragged through the living room she saw that Lindsey, the other cheerleading friend of Brittany, was sitting on the couch together with Amber, also she a cheerleader.

Santana was dragged upstairs. When they reached the second floor, Dan let go of her arm and smiled at her. "_Okay, long story short. The "stupid trio" overheard Britt on the phone with me about the pizza order for tonight. And they decided to invite themselves. They had just got here when I saw you walking over. So I decided to take action and save you, and I really wanted you to meet Chilli and Theo anyway." _ He finished with a shrug. Santana opened her mouth to reply but her brain was working overtime with all the information so she ended up looking like a goldfish.

Dan let out a chuckle and playfully closed her mouth. Santana just shook her head before a blush took over her cheeks. _"Thanks"_ She finally got out. "_Oh, no problem. Now come on, the guys are waiting."_

The due made their way into Dan's room. But as they came in there, they were alone. _"Eh." _Santana said a confused look on her face. "_Are they your imaginary friends or something?" _ She said looking around the empty bedroom. Dan just chuckled. "_Haha, no. They are in the den. I just needed to grab some pens and papers. We are working on some new songs." _ He said smiling over at Santana.

"_Oh." _ Santana said, finally things started to make sense in her head. "_Okay, let's go!" _ Dan said and he walked in front of Santana leading her down the stairs again and through the living room where the cheerleaders where gossiping on the couch, Brittany nowhere to be seen though, and through to the staircase downstairs.

They reached the den and two figures were half lying on a couch each. "_Chilli, Theo meat Santana, Santana, these two losers are my best friends." _ Dan said nodding towards the boys in the room.

On the couch to the left a boy in dark jeans and a green and white striped T-shirt was laying with drumsticks in his hands. He had blonde curly hair and one blue and one red sock Santana noticed. "_I'm Chilli, and you are hot!" _ He said looking at Santana's boobs. He was rewarded with a big slap on the back of his head by the boy on the couch beside. "_That is no way to treat the ladies you idiot!" _ He said standing up and reaching out his hand for Santana. "_Hi, I'm Theo." _He said giving Santana a sweet smile.

If Santana wasn't a lesbian she would probably have fallen for this guy. I mean if you looked at Dan and Chilli you could see the boys were dorks. But this guy. He was good looking, not as skinny as the two others; this boy actually had some muscles. He's hair was dirty blond, short cut and he had big blue eyes. He had a red and grey in different shades squared shirt on and a pair of Jeans with some nice rips in here and there and he was actually barefoot. Looked a little like a surfer, Santana thought.

Santana shook his hand and offered a "Hi" back. She looked over and Chilli had stopped his drooling and was now beating the drumsticks in some rhythm at the back of the couch.

"_Okay, now everyone know each other, let's write some songs"_ Dan said sitting down on a beanbag with the guitar in his lap. He started to strum a few accords when there was a knock on the door before the door opened and Tegan's voice filled the room. "_Pizza is here you idiots!" _ She screamed before closing the door again. "_Awesome!" _ Chilli said and raced up the staircase. _"Uh oh, that will never end well. Excuse me." _ Theo said and took off after his friend.

Girl screams could be heard followed by a bang. Santana and Dan looked at each other before the two of them raced up to see what happened. When Santana reached the living room Chilli was lying on the floor, holding the side of his face. Amber was towering over him with her hand held in a position that told that she had just hit the boy and that she was ready to do so again. "_Touch my ass again, freak and I will castrate you, understand!" _ She said glaring at the boy that had rolled over on his back.

Chilli gave the girl a slight nod. Amber walked over to join her friends on the couch.

"_Will you ever learn to not mess with the girls Chilli?" _Dan said, shaking his head at his friend. _"Probably not." _ Chilli replied while stroking his now really red cheek. Theo just shook his head and smiled at his stupid friend. He put his hand on his shoulder. "_Come on you nutcase, let's get some pizza_" and the boys walked over to the big kitchen counter that joined the kitchen and the living room together.

"_You might want to use the bathroom upstairs, Santana" _Dan said giving Santana look that she couldn't really read. _"Go on." _ He said and nodded towards the stairs. _"Okay."_ Santana said question in her voice.

Santana did as she was told and climbed the stairs upstairs. She walked the familiar corridor of her friend's house and as she reached the end of it where the bathroom was a hand reached out and dragged her into another room. If it wasn't for the familiar feeling of Brittany's hand on her arm she would have screamed.

"_I'm so sorry" _Brittany said looking into Santana's eyes. "_That's okay, it didn't hurt." _Brittany gave her a confused looked. She shook her head and said. "_Oh no, I meant about the girls, about not telling you." _"_Oh, don't worry Dan explained"_ Santana said giving the girl a reassuring smile.

Before they could say anything more the annoying voice of Tegan reached their ears. "_Britt what that hell is taking you so long, get those down movies down here before I have to entertain myself by killing Chilli or something!" _ Brittany rolled her eyes at her so called friend. "_I'm sorry I have to get down there, you can use the bathroom if you need to, otherwise just please go in there and flush it before you walk downstairs." _ Brittany said an apologizing look in her eyes. "_Britt!"_ another shout sounded from downstairs. "_Coming!" _ She screamed back before squeezing Santana's shoulder as she walked out of the room and down the corridor.

"Hmmm twin plan" Santana thought to herself with a smile. "I guess they can still do that weird mindreading thing." She chuckled to herself. Went in and flushed the toilet before walking downstairs to join the gang.

Downstairs the girls were cuddled up on one couch and the boys on the other eating pizza. Brittany plopped a movie into the system and sat down on the couch sofa. Santana took her plate with pizza and walked over to the couches.

"_She better not sit here."_ She heard Tegan whisper to Amber.

Dan rolled his eyes. "_Scoot over and make room for San."_ He told the boys ho scooted over towards the right. _"No the other way" _Dan said_. "I don't want to sit near the girls, I might get infected and grow pompom-boobs." _ He said which made Chilli snort on his Coke. Tegan and Amber rolled their eyes but Santana could see a smirk on Brittany's lips. Santana sat down on the end of the couch that was closest to the other one. Just happened to be next to where Brittany was sitting. Dan gave her a wink and a smile and took another bite of his Pizza. Santana could feel the blush creeping up on her face. And as she glanced towards Brittany she could see a small pinkish color taking over her cheeks too.

They all watched the movie together while eating pizza. Of course Chilli ended up with a few pillows thrown at him and eventually even one popcorn in his eye, as a thank you for not being able to keep his mouth shut.

The movie was over and the boys offered to clear off the table and bring in some beers as a peace offering for their not so always smooth friend. At the word Beer, Santana started thinking that this was maybe not such a good idea. The other girls seemed to like the idea and agreed to take the peace offering and let the boys stay a little longer at their girl's night.

Santana declined the beer at first but when Tegan was starting to mutter under her breath again, she grabbed a beer and downed half of it in one swing, thinking that maybe a beer would help her block out the annoying girl. Another movie was put on and after a beer and a half Santana started to feel the calming affect it had on her.

At 11.30 the movie was over and Chilli thought it was time to get the real party started. He went downstairs and came up with 2 bottles of Vodka. Music blared out of the system.  
>Around 12.30 a lot of shots later. Santana walked out of the bathroom. People had started to fall asleep everywhere. Chilli had passed out with his legs on the coffee table missing his pants as Amber had dragged them off of him as he had attempted a strip dance sort of thing on the table. Amber and Tegan were snoring on one couch. Lindsey and Theo had fallen asleep on the other holding each other tight.<p>

Dan was walking around trying to clean the place up a little. "_Hey."_ He said a slight drunken smile on his face. _"Hey." _ Santana said back. "_Where is Britt_?" Santana said looking around without spotting the girl. _"Out back."_ He said nodding towards the backdoor.

Santana walked over to the door and silently opening it. She stepped out on the back porch and spotted Brittany sitting under a blanket on the hammock. She smiled up at Santana and patted the seat beside her.

Santana walked over and as she was about to sit down, Brittany lifted the blanket for her to get under it too. The girls just sat there in silence for a while watching the night sky and spotting a few stars as they started to find their way out from behind the clouds that were slowly moving away.

"_I always wanted to fall asleep under the stars." _Brittany said. Santana just nodded, not really knowing what to say. Brittany reached over under the blanked and took Santana's hand in hers. "_Will you sleep out here with me tonight?" _ She said as blue eyes looked deep into brown ones.

Santana was so stunned by the amazing feeling that was flowing throughout her whole body as Brittany held her hand in hers. She could only nod. Brittany rewarded her with a smile and tugged at Santana's hand as she started to lie down against the pillows at the end of the hammock. Santana lay down with her and as Brittany wrapped her arms around her Santana heart stopped beating for a second. Santana breath caught in her throat at the sensation.

Brittany snuggled in a little closer and said a sleepy "_goodnight" _

Santana not trusting her voice didn't replay but just simply laid there listening to Brittany's breaths evening out. Eventually the alcohol in her system got the best of Santana and she felt her eyes getting heavy too. Even though her mind was going a mile a minute because of all the feeling she was feeling lying in Brittany's arms, Santana fell asleep.

the last thought that wen't through her head was "maybe this friday wasn't that bad anyway."

From the house a pair of eyes watched them. A smile spread over a pair of lips before the figure closed the blinds and turned around to go find a spot to sleep on too.

* * *

><p>Now if you like what you read, please push the review button and leave me something. :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6, Not the way I planned

Saturday morning Santana woke up to hearing four words whispered in her ear. _"Please don't hate me."_ Then she felt a strong push in her back before she tumbled to the ground with an _"oomph_!"

"_What the hell?" _Santana looked up to see blue eyes. There was an apologizing feel to them, but the words that left the blue eyed blonds mouth was nowhere near that. "_Get off me you freak!" _ Before Santana had a chance to respond a much too familiar annoying voice was heard from somewhere behind. "_Did the Lesbo try to rape you in your Sleep Britt? That is so disgusting!" _Santana looked over at Tegan and behind her Amber stood crossing her arms both having disgusted looks on their faces. She turned her head at Brittany. But Brittany didn't say anything; she had her head in her hands.

Santana could feel tears starting to build up in her eyes. So she stood up and stormed out and around the house. She ran off towards her house. She could hear Dan shouting in the background after her but she just kept going. All the way up to the front door, in and up the stairs and threw herself on the bed and buried her head in her pillow before she let the tears and the crying take over her body.

Four hours later there was a knock on her door. _"Santana, Can I come in?" _it was Dan. Santana sat up and rubbed her eyes. She had cried herself to sleep. "_Yeah_." She said not leaving her bed. She ran a hand through her hair and then put her hands in her lap, playing with the end of her sleeves.

Dan slowly opened the door and walked in. "_You okay?" _ He said with concern in his voice and eyes. _"Not really." _Santana said. She felt that there was no need to lie to the boy, I mean even the blind people could see that she wasn't okay. There was just silence for a while. Dan still stood in the door way. After a while his voice could be heard again. "_She didn't mean it you know? I guess she just freaked out because of Tegan." _ He said, his eyes searching hers. "_Well, it still hurt." _ Santana said looking down at her fingers playing in her lap. "_Yeah I know." _ Dan said walking over and sitting down on her bed. He let out a big sight.

"_I don't get why she hangs out with them when she clearly doesn't like them." _ Santana said with a huff.

"_It's not that simple." _Dan said looking at the ground.

"_Why?" _

"_Because she might lose her popularity if she doesn't!" _ Dan spat out.

Santana just shook her head at him. "_Of course!" _she said._ "How could I be so stupid and not think about that?" _She said and stood up from her bed, she could feel her anger raising inside of her. "Of course Brittany just wanted to be popular, how could she think she was different? That was just stupid of her."

"_Santana, you know that was not how I meant it. You don't know how it is to live her life. You don't know what she has to go through every day. It's not easy for her." _

"_And you think my life is easy?" _ Santana was losing it now.  
>"<em>You know what. Get out. I thought you were my friend Dan; I thought you understood how it was to be the punch bag of the popular kids. But I guess Boarding school has changed you too. " <em> She said turning around as she felt angry tears well up in her eyes.

"_San."_ Dan tried but Santana had made up her mind.  
><em>"OUT!"<em>she said raising her voice but nor turning around to look at him.

Dan wanted to say something. But he knew that he had lost this one. He knew that his best move would be to leave Santana alone and apologize later when she had had time to calm down. This really didn't go the way he had planned. So defeated he walked out of the Lopez household and wandered back over to his home.

Santana stayed in her room the rest of the day. She didn't talk to anyone. Even her mother and father didn't dare to ask what was going on. They hadn't seen their daughter so upset in a long time. But they both knew that when something was upsetting her like this. It was better to let her be and let her come to them when she was ready.

That evening when Santana went to her window to close her curtains Brittany was standing on the other side of the street in her own window. But Santana didn't look at her. She didn't smile and she didn't wave. She just closed the curtains and went to bed.

Little did she know that the heart of the blonde girl across the street was breaking just as much as her own, if not even more?

Sunday morning Santana woke up with a huge headache." Funny" she though, "I thought hangovers was supposed to happen the morning after the party." She fumbled around with her hand on the nightstand before she found her glasses. She put them on and stood up from bed. It was only 9am; she let out a sight and walked over to her window. Opening up the curtains and the window to let some air into the room. She walked into her bathroom and freshened herself up.

After breakfast and the aspirin had kicked in she found herself getting restless. Her parents were off to brunch in the neighbor town with some friends and probably wouldn't be home until the evening if she knew them right. Because Brunch usually turned out to be a whole day hangout between the old friends. So Santana walked upstairs and put on a pair of sweatpants and an old worn-out hoddie and her running shoes. She tied her hair up in a messy ponytail and grabbed her iPod. She was going to take a run to clear her head a little.

An hour later she was back on her street nearing her house when she spotted a figure sitting on her porch. At first she thought about turning around and run back to the park. But she figured she had to deal with Brittany sooner or later anyway. She slowed her pace down and walked the last part of the walkway and up the driveway to her house. As she reached the steps Brittany lifted her head up from where it had been rested in her hands on her knees. "_Hi"_ she said a little hesitant not letting her eyes stay on Santana's.

Santana stood in front of the steps. Arms crossed and her guard put up. "_What do you want?"_ Her words coming out a little harsher than she had intended to but not really regretting it.

A moment went by and then Brittany lost it. Tears streaming down her face. "_I'm sorry I pushed you, I'm sorry I called you a freak, I'm just so sorry. I'm so sorry I'm not as brave as you." _ Her head back to hiding in her hands as her whole body shook and sobs where taking over her body.

Santana's walls broke down immediately when the girl in front of her started crying. She jumped up the steps and sat down beside her. "_Shh, it's okay. Please don't cry Britts." _she tried to sooth the girl running a hand in circles on her back and the other one laying on the girls Shoulder.

"_I just really wanted to spend Friday night with you, but then they showed up and I panicked and I couldn't kick them out and then falling asleep with you was the best ever and then in the morning I woke up and you were still there and everything felt so right. But then Tegan showed up in the door and I panicked again and I threw you off and I just…" _

"_Hey, hey. Slow down. Breath. It's okay." _ Santana said still rubbing Brittany's back.

Brittany suddenly stood up. "_No it's not okay. Because I hurt you, and I hurt myself. I can't do this Santana. I can't feel like this. It's too much!" _she said and she stormed off leaving Santanaalone on the porch.

Santana's brain was working on overload right now. "I can't feel like this" the words repeating in her head. "Does she mean me? Is she having feelings for me?" Santana shook her head trying to get control over her thoughts.

Santana didn't know how long she was sitting there. But it must have been for hours because her parents' car driving up on the driveway snapped her out of her own world. She greeted them when they walked out of the car and then she went up to take a shower.

After her shower her head still hadn't calmed down. So much had happened over the weekend. So much that needed to process in her head. So she sat down on her bed. And grabbed her guitar. And her fingers got a life of their own and started strumming away over the strings.

She didn't even know what she was playing. She just let her fingers dance their own little dance. A minute or two later her mom called her down for dinner. After dinner she ended up watching a science program with her father until bedtime rolled around.

This time when she went to close her curtains the blonde ones was already closed and her room was dark. Santana felt her heart sink a little.

She climbed into bed. It had been a long weekend. It hadn't turned out like anything she had planned for. She had fought with Dan, her best friend. She didn't even know where they stood right now. And tomorrow he would be back at school. She hoped they could leave this weekend behind them. Because With the Cheerleaders and Brittany at school tomorrow. She could really need her friend. Even though she was still upset with him for what he said on Saturday. She knew she would be ready to put that behind her.

And Brittany. Their Friday night plans had gone to hell but then they had fallen asleep together, and everything felt like heaven only to awake to hell again. And their "talk" earlier today had left Santana more confused than ever.

She finally turned off her lamp on the bedside table and snuggled into her pillow. Tomorrow would be an interesting day for sure.


	7. Chapter 7, The Fantastic Four

I just wanted to take the time to thank the kind people who took a few minutes out of their time and was brave enough to push the review button. This chapter goes out to you guys!

**kurly123. **Thank you, you are too kind. I will be happy to tell you that Brittana will start soon, you just have to be alittle patient with me. This ride still have a few bumps in the road, but don't worry too much about it. ;) And I think you will get your answer to if Britt knows about Santana or not in this Chapter. Thanks again for your review and hope you enjoy this Chapter.

**frogfeather. **Well Chilli has not got that memo I can tell you, Theo on the other hand. Well we will just have to wait and see I guess. ;)

**XxHL3NxX, onebratsis, curiositykilledthecat, GoatAteMyMoney, gwin, Gracie, newfanficreader** and the person without a name. thank you all for taking the time to review. you have a special place in my heart for that. :)

Okay this Chapter is the longest one so far. It was like my fingers had a life of it's own and I just couldn't stop writing. once again, spelling and grammar isn't my thing so please don't kill me for my misstakes. ;)

**I know the song belongs to their rightful owners and just as the characters Santana and Brittany. I just borrow it for my story. Thank you! :) **

* * *

><p>Monday morning and Santana walked out to her car to get going to school. That was when she remembered. The damn battery was dead and she had completely forgotten to fix it over the weekend. How could she be so stupid that she forgot to fix the car?<p>

She heard a loud grumble from the sky. "_Great!"_ Dark heavy clouds made their way over the sky. It would start raining any minute now. And is she was lucky enough, some lightening's would take place too. She took fast steps towards the bus stop. As she rounded to corner she saw the school bus pull away from the stop and take off in the other direction towards the school. "_FUUUUUCK!" _ Santana screamed!

This day had not started out the way she hoped for. An old beat up car slowed down and came to a stop beside her, she didn't recognize it. "Great, now I will be kidnapped and raped too. Awesome" she thought. The window of the car was rolled down. _"Hey Sexy! Need a ride?"_ a voice said. Santana looked into the car and behind the wheel was a familiar face. _"Hey Chilli, Hey Dan!"_ She said with a smile and jumped into the backseat. Chilli was driving the car and it seemed like he had just picked up Dan. As soon as she closed the door they heard a loud thunder and suddenly water was pouring down from the sky. _"Awesome timing I got!"_ Chilli said with a smile and took off towards the school.

Dan just shook his head at the boy. He then turned around in his seat looking at Santana. _"Hey, I'm sorry about Saturday. " _ He said "_Yeah me too"_ Santana said. _" Sometimes It just hard you know, I mean She is my sister after all, and I feel like it's my job to protect her, but you are right. You are my friend and I should protect you too. I will try and stay out of your busyness." _ He said with an apologizing smile.  
><em>"Deal." <em> Santana said. "_And I'm sorry I snapped and kicked you out. There was just a lot going on in my head. "She_ said sending an apologizing smile back. "_Let's just move on and get ready to kick some ass at classes today." _ He said with a wink and a goofy smile that Santana couldn't help but chuckle at.

"_This beat is a killer!" _ Chilli said and turned up the radio completely obvious to the conversation the other two people just had. Dan and Santana shared a look then they both Chuckled and shook their heads at their friend. Yep, Chilli was one of a kind.

They drove up to the school and Chilli found a parking spot. The trio got out of the car and was met by another familiar face. Theo. "_Dude we are going to rule this place!" _Chilli blurted out going in for a high 5 on Theo who withdrew his hand just before Chilli could slap it and Chilli tumbled forward almost falling to the ground. Santana and Dan chuckled at him. "_Damn Chilli you are such a loser." _ Dan said trying to get his chuckles under control. Chilli just gave him a shrug of his shoulders before he spotted the table with Cheerleaders and let out a loud wolf whistle.

Both Theo and Dan rolled their eyes at their friend. "_Come on people, let's go say Hi to the hot mamas." _Chilli said and started walking off towards the table.

"_That boy is going to end up with a black eye before lunch break."_ Theo said a smile on his lips. "_Yep."_ Dan said. "_So Santana, are you going to show us around this place or not?" _Theo said a sweet smile on his face. "_Ehm, sure. Let's go." _ Santana said and started walking towards the entrance. As they walked. Theo walked took a detour to grab Chilli by the back of his T-shirt and drag him away from the Cheerleaders who looked less then amused by the silly boys presence. "_Sorry about him, he is.. Well he just is._" Theo said with a shrug and a charming smile towards the table. He sent an extra wink with his eye towards Lindsey who stood a bit behind the table talking to Brittany. She blushed and bowed her head a little in shyness. Santana and Dan saw it though, and so did Brittany. Brittany and Santana's eyes locked for a second. Brittany was the first to break the stare though and Santana let out a sight. Dan had seen the exchange between the girls and he gave Santana's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Thankfully Theo and Chilli stumbled up beside them at that moment.

"_I bet they will ask for my number by the end of the week." _ Chilli exclaimed brushing off his own shoulders. The other three just shook their heads at him. "_Sure bro, Sure_." Theo said patting Chilli's Shoulder. "_What?"_ Chilli asked. "_Just walk Chilli." _ Dan said and the four of them walked through the door and entered the halls of the school.

At lunch break the 'fantastic four' as Chilli so modest had named the group sat down at a table in the cafeteria. They chatted away about their classes so far of the day and the boys made plans about stopping by Dan's place to have band practice. During Sunday they had movie the instruments into the little room on top of the garage. It was meant that Dan's dad was going to use it as an office at home. But he had never moved his stuff out there. So the boys had asked and as long as the neighbors or the Pierces weren't disturbed by them, it was a green light for them to use it.

"_Want to come over and jam?" _ Dan said looking over at Santana. "_Huh?" _ Santana said, she had been too deep in her own thoughts and not listening to the boys talk. "_Want to come over and play some music tonight? We moved out stuff into the room over the garage." _ Dan said and took another bite of his food. "_Hmm maybe." _ Santana said running her fork around in her food. "_We could use another singer" _ Theo said. "_Dan's voice is starting to hunt me in my sleep." _ He said with a chuckle and dodged a flying fries coming his way. "_I don't really sing." _ Santana said looking down at her food. "_Oh shut up, your voice is amazing." _Dan said, smacking her shoulder lightly.

Just at that moment Lindsey and Brittany walked beside their table getting over to theirs. "_Right Britts_!" Dan said. "_What?" _She said stopping and looking over at her brother. "_Santana can sing."_ He said before putting in another fork filled with food into his month. Brittany gave a disgusted face at her brother's manners. Then she locked eyes with Santana. "_Yeah she can." _ She said.  
><em>"Brittany, Lindsey! Stop hanging with the losers!" <em>Tegan's voice was heard over the entire cafeteria.  
>Both Brittany and Lindsey cringed at the voice. "<em>Go."<em> Dan said and gave the girls a small smile.

When the girls had gone, Chilli smacked Theo in the back of his head. "_Ouch! What the fuck, Chilli!"_ Theo said rubbing the back of his head. "_Stop eye-sexing my sister."_ He said completely serious. "_I wasn't." _ Theo tried to defend himself. "_Wait what?, Lindsey is your sister?"_ Santana said looking over at Chilli. _"Yup."_ Chilli exclaimed. Santana looked over at Dan. "_Wow small world." _ She said and the four of them fell quiet "enjoying" their food.

Lunch break was over the foursome was making their way through the halls when Dan spotted a flyer on one of the bulletin-boards. "_Look they are auditioning for a band to play at the Halloween dance." _ He said pointing at the flyer. "_Oh man, we should do it_." Chilli seconds from jumping up and down with excitement. "_Well if Santana here joins the band, they I think we could give it a try." _ Dan said looking with hopeful eyes over at his friend. "_I don't like playing in front of a crowd." _ Santana said looking down at the floor. "_I'm sure there we can change your mind about that." _ Theo said, putting his arm around her shoulder as the bell rang. They all made their way together towards math which they all happened to be having together.

There was ten minutes left of the last period when Santana was asked to come to the principal's office. Santana gathered her stuff and put them in her backpack and made her way down the halls. When she entered the office a girl in a cheerleader uniform was sitting in one of the chairs. At first her body froze into place. Then the girl in the chair turned her head and gave Santana a shy smile. It was Lindsey. The Principal, Mr. Anderson. Looked up from his papers. "_Ah, miss Lopez, glad you came. I have a favor to ask you." _ He said and motioned for Santana to sit down in the chair next to Lindsey. Santana hesitated for a moment but then took the few steps needed and sat down in the chair.

"_You see, Miss Roberts here needs some help to catch up with her history assignments. And you are one of the students that has top grades, so I was thinking that maybe you could help her out for a few weeks? To get her back on track. Of course this will be put in your papers and that will look good for your collage applications later."_ He said with a smile.

"_Ehm. Sure." _ Santana said looking over at the Cheerleader that seemed to let out a breath at the answer.  
><em>"Alright then, that would be all kids, now get out of my office and enjoy the nice weather. " <em>Mr. Anderson said and shoed them both out of the office.

Outside the office Lindsey stopped. "_Thanks for doing this." _ She said looking at Santana. "_It's no problem." _Santana said. _"I mean the girls of the gang aren't really nice to you, but I know you are sort of friends with Britts even if she doesn't say it out loud. And well now you are friends with my brother too. So I'm really glad Mr. Anderson suggested you. You don't seem to be such a bad person as Tegan and Amber says you are." _ Lindsey just blurted everything out and then she looked to the floor as a blush crept up and took over her cheeks. "Sorry, I kind of just talk a lot when I get nervous." She said whit a shy smile. "_It's okay." _ Santana said with a small smile. "_How about we meet after your Cheerios practice tomorrow and look over what work that needs to be done._" Santana said. "_Okay. That sounds good. I guess you will hang out at Britt's house, I mean Dan's place. I heard Chilli say something about band practice." "Yeah I will probably be there." _Santana said and just then she saw the Cheerios walking up towards them in the corridor. "_Okay I will see you then." _ Lindsey said in a more hushed voice before she took off towards Tegan and the gang behind her.

"_What was that about?" _ Tegan asked looking over at Santana with a disgusted face. "_Nothing_." Lindsey said and they all made their way towards the gym to their afternoon practice.

Santana put her backpack on her back and walked out into the sunshine. She took out her phone and saw she had a text from Dan asking if she needed a ride back home, she just needed to give him a call. She sent a text back that she would enjoy the sunshine and walk home.

She needed to clear her head after today's events anyway.

Later that afternoon Santana made her way over to Dan's new band hangout. She had hesitated at first. But When Brittany had said she could sing, she got more confidence. And she and Dan had played and sung together before, so two more people couldn't hurt. And if she was honest with herself. She had always dreamed about being in a band.

When she crossed the street and was about to walk up the Pierces driveway the front door opened and out Stepped Brittany. Santana stopped in her tracks and couldn't help but stare at the blonde and how beautiful she looked. She had changed out of her cheerleader uniform and was now wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a blue button up shirt. She had let her hair out of its cheerleading ponytail and even if the attire was simple, Santana thought she had never seen her so beautiful.

"_Hi!"_ Brittany said with a shy smile. Santana snapped out of her stare and blushed. "_Hey."_She said back adverting her eyes to the ground.

"_You going to band practice?" _The blonde said taking a step closer to the Brunette. Santana swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. "_Yeah." _She said and finally looked up to let her brown eyes meat blue ones through her glasses. "_I'm glad they manage to convince you, they are pretty good, but I know you will make them better." _ Brittany said and now it was her time to blush for saying maybe a little too much. "_I don't know about that." _ Santana said feeling her heart beat a lot faster at Brittany's words. "_Oh come on San, your music and your voice is awesome." _ Brittany said slapping her arm playfully. Santana sent her a smile. "_Come on I will follow you up. Dan asked me to come up and hear their new song out. They needed a girl's perspective or something." _ She said rolling her eyes but smiling at the same time. Santana couldn't help but smile back. The blonde's smile was contagious.

The two girls made their way up to the room above the garage and were met by a lot of noise when they entered. As soon as Dan saw them he stopped playing and so did Theo, but Chilli was lost in his own little world as always and Theo had to throw an empty soda can at him to get him to stop.

Chilli put his earplugs out. "_Oops, Sorry." _ He said with a sheepish smile. The other four just shook their heads at him.

"_Ladies, glad you both could make it. I didn't think you would give in and come that easy San." _ He said as he walked over and put his arm around her shoulder. Chilli started to laugh uncontrollable behind the drum set. "_ Oh Chilli, mind out of the gutter for fuck sake! " _ Theo said slapping him on the head. That didn't seem to help though, it just made Chilli fall off his stool and tumble to the ground, which for some reason only made him smile even more.

"_I seriously can't believe him and Lindsey are siblings." _ Brittany said shaking her head. She had an amused smile on her face though as she watched the boy still rolling around on the floor trying to catch his breath.

Dan walked back and picked up his guitar. "_Okay, how about we play a few songs and you guys tell us what you think, and after that we will let Santana show us what she got. Sounds good?" _ He said looking around the room. The other four people all nodded. "_Okay then, ladies have a seat." _ Dan said. Theo and Chilli got ready and Brittany walked over and sat down on the old couch that was placed by one off the walls. She patted the space beside her for Santana who hesitated for a moment but then walked over and sat down.

They guys started to play. And Brittany was right. They were good. Really good indeed. They played three songs. They were all kind of different but still really good Santana thought. As Dan announced that this would be the last song, Santana could feel herself getting nervous. She clenched her fists at her sides and somehow Brittany seemed to notice the change in her demeanor because Santana could feel a hand grip hears and a thumb sliding soothingly over the back of her hand.

She could feel Brittany leaning into her and whisper in her ear. "_Relax San, you will do great." _ At that Santana's body relaxed a little. But at the same time the confusing questions starting to come back up in her head. Britt was the one who had said that she couldn't do this that she couldn't feel like this. And still she was the one that had taken Santana's hand.

Before Santana could dwell anything more on it though the song has ended and Brittany let go of her hand to clap and shout a few Woohoo's at the boys who stood up and did a silly bow.

"_So, what did you think?" _ Theo said looking over that the two girls.  
><em>"I'm impressed. That was so much better than I had expected." <em> Brittany said.  
>"<em>Okay then, San show us what you got." <em> Dan said taking off his guitar. Theo sat his bass down and walked over to take Santana's place at the couch.

Santana stood up and took some shaky steps towards the instruments. Then she remembered that she hadn't brought her guitar. Dan seemed to be able to read her mind though. "_You can borrow mine, or take the piano. But if you really want yours, we will wait for you to get home and get it." _ He said. "_But you are not getting out of this now. So don't even think about it." _Theo said with a smile and a wink.

At that Santana relaxed a bit more and decided to walk over to the piano. She sat down and looked down on the keys she took a few breath and then she started to play the first few notes.

It was just her and the piano now. She took in a breath and started to sing.

"_I've been roaming around  
>always looking down at all I see<br>Painted faces fill the places I can't reach"_

She was surprised at how easy it felt. She didn't care that there were four other people in the room, looking at her and judging her every move.

As she started the next lines her eyes left the piano and looked up to meet blue ones across the room. 

"You know that I could use somebody  
>you know that I could use somebody<p>

someone like you  
>and all you know<br>And how you speak  
>Countless lovers undercover of the street<p>

You know that I could use somebody  
>You know that I could use somebody<br>Someone like you"

There was something there in the deep of those blue eyes that she couldn't really read. But she thought it was some sort of understanding, some sort of knowledge that Santana meant those words.

"Off in the night  
>While you live it up I'm off to sleep<br>Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat

I hope it's gonna make you notice  
>I hope it's gonna make you notice<p>

Someone like me  
>Someone like me<br>Someone like me  
>Somebody"<p>

Yeah, Santana had hoped for a long time that Brittany would not only notice her, but she also hoped that someone like Brittany could fall for someone like herself. Because Santana could really need someone like Brittany in her life. 

"Someone like you  
>Somebody<br>Someone like you  
>Somebody<br>Someone like you  
>somebody<p>

I've been roaming around  
>Always looking down at all I see"<p>

Santana ended the song and the room fell completely quiet. A few moments later Santana couldn't take the silence anymore, it made her nervous so she stood up from the piano ready to storm out of the room if no one said anything soon. Taking their silence as a bad sign.

_"Wow" _Chilli soon said. His jaw still somewhere near the floor.

"_Damn girl, where have you been hiding all this years we have played._ " Theo said his eyes blinking in Shock. Dan walked over to Santana and put his arm proudly around her. "_Guys, we will kick ass at that audition." _ He said and both Theo and Chilli yelled out an "_Hell yeah!" _

Santana let her eyes wander over to Brittany. She still hadn't said anything and Santana was starting to get worry. That maybe her eye contact with the girl during the song had scared her or something.

Dan let go of Santana and then he said. "_I don't know about you guys, but I need a snack." _They boys being boys and always being hungry followed him out and towards the house to find something to eat. That also meant that Santana and Brittany was left alone in the room.

Santana fidgeted nervously at the spot where she stood. She had her eyes casted towards the ground. Then she heard movement from the couch and watched at Brittany stood up and walked over towards her.

Santana let out a surprised gasp when Brittany pulled her in for a hard hug. it took her a moment to snap out of it and hug Brittany back. "_San, that was beautiful." _Britt whispered in her ear. "_Thanks." _ Santana managed to breath out. She was so aware of everything that happened inside her body.

"_I have missed this." _ Brittany said after a while, still not letting go of Santana. "_ I have missed being close to you." _ She said. And then she pulled away only to look into Santana's eyes.

"_I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I guess I had another panic attack." _Brittany chuckled a little. "Seems like I have had a lot of those recently." She said with a small smile, still looking into Santana's eyes. Santana couldn't help but smile back. "_It's just." _ She started but then she stopped. She looked down at the floor and ran a hand through her hair. She let out a sight and then she walked over to sit down on the couch. Santana just watched her for a moment but the she walked over to sit down beside her.

"_How long have you known?" _ She then said, her hands playing in her lap. "_Known what?"_ Santana asked looking over at Brittany to try and read her somehow.

"_That you like girls." _ Brittany finally said looking over to meet Santana's eyes.  
>"<em>Oh." <em> Santana said. "_I think a part of me has always known._" Santana said. To that Brittany just nodded. "_But I guess it took me a while before I was ready to admit it to myself." _ She said giving Brittany a supporting smile. "_Yeah." _ Brittany said her eyes casted somewhere on the floor and her hands playing in her lap.

Before Santana could try and investigate any further where this was coming from Mr. Pierce came up and through the door. "_Hey girls, even though it is wonderful to see you two hang out again, I'm sorry to have to break up this party. Santana your Mother called and asked me to send you home." _He said whit and apologizing smile.

"_Okay, Thanks Mr. P." _Santana said as she stood up. She smile and Brittany and Brittany gave her a somewhat distant smile back, obviously still deep in thought. Whit that Santana walked out of the garage and made her way home.

At home she at dinner with her parents and they talked about school and work and Santana mentioned joining Dan and the boys band, which both her parents were happy to hear. They both agreed that Santana needed to get out more and hang with friends. They loved the fact that she took school serious and she was good with her studies, but they also wanted her to live her life and have fun with her friends. Santana was happy to know her parents supported her no matter what. She couldn't really wish for better parents.

That night the girls shared a smile and a wave again in the window. And Santana fell asleep with a smile again on her face. She wondered what would have happened if Mr. P hadn't interrupted them. If maybe Brittany would have confessed something. But Santana told herself she had to be patient. To not push. Because Brittany was probably the only person in the world that Santana found worthy enough to wait a lifetime for. She just hoped that she wouldn't have to.


	8. Chapter 8, baby steps

Dear awesome anonymous reviewer. I thank you for taking the time to put your thoughts into my story and the way I write. Though I will tell you that I won't change the way I write and I won't change my characters even though I see what you mean. some of the Characters will stay in this story and some of them will fade away with time. I hope you will stick around and read. :)

To my other dear readers. Thanks for the love and your inputs. They are what makes me keep writing. It's nice to know that someone appriciats what comes out of my brain through my fingers. ;)

Here is the next Chapter, Tell me what you thought about it. Also I could maybe need some help with a name for the band. so if you have something nice that you think would fit these four wierdos, please share!

* * *

><p>Tuesday morning Santana woke up with a smile on her face, and it seemed like the world was smiling too because some ray of sunshine was making their way in through the curtains. Santana smiled even more at the sight and jumped out to throw the curtains off to the side so she could enjoy the light. As she did she was met by a message on the window on the other side of the street. Santana had to go back over to her bed and get her glasses from the nightstand though, because without them the text was nothing but a blurry dark mess.<p>

She put them on and made her way back to the window, she read the text on the paper in the window of the other side and an even bigger smile took over her lips. She chuckled a little to herself and walked over to her desk to write a message back and put up on her window.

She wrote down "Hey yourself" and put the paper up on her window. As she did so she caught the blonde in her room across the street. She had probably just gotten out of the shower because her hair was neatly tucked into a towel. Santana and Brittany's eyes met and Santana held up the paper for Brittany to read. Brittany let out a chuckled and shook her head and Santana couldn't help but do the same. Brittany then waved at her indicating she had to go away from the window and Santana did the same. She went off to her bathroom to start off her day properly.

"When she came down to the Kitchen she heard a weird noise outside. She walked over and looked out the window and saw that the hood of her car was open and that someone was standing there fiddling with some wires and stuff in there. Santana ran to the front door and slammed it open screaming. "_Don't you dare steal anything in there!" _ The person got scared and jumped and hit his head on the hood that was standing upwards. "_Ouch Fuck!" _ The person turned around and Santana put a hand over her mouth. "_Dan what the hell are you doing?" _ She said and walked over to where he stood in front of her car still holding his head in slight pain. "_Recharging your battery, dumbass!" _"_I'm so sorry I screamed at you, are your head okay? Let me see if you are bleeding." _ She said and grabbed at his arm that was holding onto where he hit his head. He bowed his head a little and Santana blew at it. "_Nah you are fine."_ She said with a smile which he returned.

"_Am I interrupting something lovebirds?" _ A voice came from behind the car. Santana and Dan both spun around to watch Theo standing there with a goofy face. "_No, I was just helping Santana recharge her car battery." _ Dan said and went back to putting the cables on and starting up the recharger. "_So I'll put it off when we get back from school. Your battery should be okay then." _ He said as he carefully pulled the hood down and let the wires hang out. "_Thank you." _ Santana said.  
>"<em>No problem. So are we ready to head off to school?"<br>_"_Yeah, we just have to wait for Chilli, Lindsey will drop him off when she catches Britt." _Theo said.

They all walked over to Dan's driveway to wait for the Roberts Siblings to show up.

True to his word Dan followed San home after school and fixed up her car. He asked her to jump in and try to start it and the car jumped to a start with a nice purr. Santana squealed in delight and jumped out and pulled the boy into a tight hug. Theo let out a wolf whistle on the other side and the two broke apart.

"_Does he think there is something going on between us, or is he just as clueless as Chilli?" _Santana asked Dan.  
>"<em>I haven't told them you are gay, I mean I never thought about mentioning it because it is so obvious to me, and when Theo said something today, I didn't feel like it was my place to out you." <em>Dan said while scratching the back of his neck.

"_Okay, do you think they will take it in a bad way?" _ Santana said a little nervous. She wasn't ashamed of who she was, it was just that she had finally found a group of friends to hang out with and even though she didn't mind being alone before, she had started to enjoy being around a company.

"_Nah, I doubt it. I mean Chilli will probably find you even hotter and Theo is not a judging person. Sure he is a jock and I know he will try out for the football team as soon as the doctor says his knee is totally hundred percent good again. But he is still one of us and I know he wouldn't give us up for some football dudes." _  
>Santana just nodded. They walked over and joined the other two that had gone on up to band practice.<p>

"_So I was thinking we should play one cover and one original song for the audition." _ Dan said as the gang sat on the floor music sheets lying around on the floor in front of them.

"_What about the song you have been working on Dan?" _ Theo asked  
>"<em>It's not finished and I don't know. It's kind of depressing." <em> Dan ran his hand through his hair and sighted. He never thought choosing a song would be so hard. They had all agreed that Santana would do the slow song, to which Santana first had turned down, but the boys managed to convince her. Now they only had to decide which fast song they would do. _  
>"We need a killer hook!" <em> Chilli said playing with his drumsticks. "_Yeah!" _Theo said nodding his head, while running his fingers spreading the papers around on the floor.

"_We could do like a punk rock version of Umbrella" _Chilli said drumming away the beat with his sticks.  
>"<em>Naah, that sounds so not like us." <em>Theo said shaking his head.

Silence took over the room again and when the door opened Chilli jumped a little from his seat making the other three in the room burst out in laughter. Brittany and Lindsey entered the room.  
>"<em>Hey guys!" <em>Britt said giving a little wave. "_What's so funny?" _She asked her lips turning into a smile at the contagious laughter of her brother and his friends. "_Nothing."_ Chilli said and shook his head. "_What's up sis?" _ He said as he stood up.

"_Oh eh, Santana was going to help me out with my history class." _ She said looking down at the floor. "_Oh yeah that's right, I got to go guys." _Santana said getting up from the floor.  
>"<em>Maybe we should all do some home works and try this brainstorming later. Because we have been sitting here looking at the papers for an hour now." <em> Dan said getting up and stretching out his legs. _"Yeah I need to catch up if I want to play football later." _Theo said getting up to.  
>"<em>You just want to get the flirt on with my sis!" <em>Chilli said pointing one of his sticks towards Theo.  
>everyone just looked at Chilli a little shocked. "<em>What? I'm not totally stupid, I see things. I look out for my sister." <em> Everyone was still a bit shocked wondering who the hell this dude was and where the hell the real Chilli had been kidnapped to. "_Oh yeah dude, you better sleep with one eye open." _ He said and tried to do some sort of Karate move which he didn't really have the skills for and made him end up on his back on the floor.

Everyone broke out into laughter. "_Okay that is the Chilli we know." _ Dan said walking over and helping his friend up off the floor. "_Dude I'm scared" _Theo said still laughing but holding his hands up in the air and a surrendering manner.

The three girls and the three boys then took off towards the house to do some home works.

They all took over the dining room table with their schoolbooks. Santana sat next to Lindsey seeing as she was going to help her out with her History class assignments. Theo was fast to sit down on the other side of Lindsey; no doubt he would try to get his flirt on. Brittany sat down beside Santana, sort of Happy that Theo took her place on the other side of her best friend. Chilli and Dan sat on the other side. They all went into their own books. Santana helped Lindsey out, but she had a hard time concentrating being so close to Brittany and the fact that Brittany was bumping her leg and scratching it a little with her own didn't help either. After Santana and Lindsey was done with the history assignment for the day, Lindsey turned to her English essay and Santana took out her book for her own English class. There was some novel that needed to be read because they would get some sort of a quiz on it in class the next day. Seeing as Santana had already read it before she just put it up to read a little here and there to refresh her memory.

After a few minutes she put her right hand down in her lap and rested it there since she was left handed she didn't really need it at the moment. A few moments later another hand found hers and Santana glanced over at the direction the hand had come from. Brittany was biting her lover lip in concentration over a math assignment trying to look as if nothing was going on more than home works. Her lips was trying really hard from forming into a smile though and Santana could see it. Brittany's fingers then turned Santana's hand around and their fingers intertwined with each other and then Brittany couldn't hold back her smile anymore. Her eyes never leaving the book though. Santana couldn't help her smile either. She turned her eyes back to the book though. But she wasn't reading anymore. Her pulse was pounding in her ears. Her whole body tingled from the simple contact of holding Brittany's hand.

Santana looked up and she could see Dan raising an eyebrow at her. Santana couldn't help the blush that crept up her face and Dan then glanced over at his sister. Santana saw him breaking out into a huge grin. Yeah he had figured out what was going on.

"_What are you smiling at?" _ Chilli broke the quiet that had been going on for a while now.  
>"<em>Oh nothing. I was just thinking." <em> Dan said and went back to scribbling in his notebook. Chilli seemed happy with that and went back to his own homework. For someone who seemed so dense at times, Chilli was smart when it came to school.

"_Dude it would be easier for you to concentrate if you didn't look at my sisters boobs every 10 seconds. _Chilli said never looking up from his book. "_What?" _Theo almost screamed. Probably from embarrassment from being caught. Dan broke into a fit of laughter and said. "_Very smooth Theo!" _  
>Lindsey picked up an eraser and threw it at her brother. It hit him in his forehead. "<em>Ouch Lind's, I was trying to protect you from Mr. Boobs perv." <em>Theo said giving Theo what he hoped was an evil scary look.

"_Maybe I don't want to be saved from him." _ Lindsey said and as everyone's looks ended up on her realization hit her and she buried her reddening face in her hands. Brittany chuckled at her as she muttered in her hands. "_I can't believe I just said that out loud." _  
><em>"It's okay Lindsey, I think we all kind of had that one figured out." <em> Dan said sending her a friendly smile. "_Yeah you two are far from being sneaky." _ Brittany said.  
>"<em>Guys can we please drop the subject for now?" <em> Theo said with a pleading voice.  
>"<em>Sure Theo, you have our blessing to date though, right guys?" <em>Dan said looking over at his friends. Everyone chimed in with a yeah, well everyone except Chilli that muttered a "_Over my dead body."  
>"What?"<em> Dan said looking over at him "_yeah sure." _Chilli said and Dan patted his back. "_That's more like it." _

15 minutes later and the gang was done with their home works. For once both Brittany and Santana had hoped that their homework would never end. Because this meant they had to stand up and standing up meant that they had to let go of each other's hands. Eventually they had to get up though and Brittany gave Santana's hand a squeeze before she let it go and she gathered her books and stood up. As they did Brittany's phone went off playing sex on fire by kings of Leon. "_Britt you are a genius!" _ Dan said and went over and gave his sister a kiss on her forehead. "_We should totally cover that song for our audition!" _Dan said looking at all the people standing around looking at him like he was crazy. Britt just shook her head at her brother and stepped out of the room to answer her phone.

"_Oh man you are so right, that is the perfect song!" _ Theo said as he High Fived Dan. Chilli just had a goofy grin on his face as he nodded. "_Let's go!" _He shouted and took off towards the garage. Theo and Dan running after him. Santana hadn't really processed what just happened.

"_Hey I just wanted to say thanks, for helping me out with my studies."_ Lindsey said as it was just Santana and her left in the room. "_Oh, don't worry about it. I signed up for it, so really no need to thank me." _ Santana said, still feeling a little awkward and not really knowing what to do when she was alone with the girl she didn't really know.

"_Well I better head out to the boys I guess." _Santana said and started to turn around to walk out to the garage. "_Yeah see you tomorrow." _ Lindsey said. "_Yep, same place I guess?" _ Santana asked. "_Ehm yeah I think so." _ Lindsey said with a smile and Santana returned it before she walked out.

She could still feel Brittany's hand holding hers if she concentrated hard enough. "I'm never washing my right hand again" she thought as she walked up to the garage. The boys were in full swing in front of Dan's laptop trying to find music sheets for the song.

Santana walked over and helped the boys out and soon enough music sheets had been printed and the band was in full swing of learning the song. An hour later Lindsey came up and wanted a ride home from her brother, so they called it a night. They all high fived at their successful day and decided that they would pick up where they left off tomorrow again after school.

Theo was allowed to ride with the Roberts siblings' home so it was just Dan and Santana left in the room.

"_So you and my sis huh?" _Dan said with a knowing smile. Santana's face immediately started to turn a reddish color and Dan just chuckled at her. Santana's hands started to shake a little where they were holding on to a few papers. "_Relax San, I'm not here to threaten you to death or anything." _He said and gave her shoulder a bump. "_You know I wouldn't mind seeing you two dating, Hell I would be relieved. You are like a million times better then all those football dudes that always tries to ask her out." _ He said while rolling his eyes. "_Ehm Thanks." _ Santana said not really knowing what to make of the situation. Dan sensed Santana was a bit uncomfortable with the situation and he walked over and gave her a hug. She relaxed in his arms and left out a breath. "_Just be patient and give her the time she needs, and everything will be fine. She is my sister and I know she cares for you, she just needs some time to figure out exactly how much and how to deal with that." _ He said and caught her eyes. "_The people she hangs with at school aren't really helping her situation you know." _Santana nodded. She knew. The Cheerios and especially Tegan and Amber weren't too happy about people being different and being gay was a hell of a lot different in their eyes.

"_Hey guys." _ Brittany said walking into the room. "_Mom called, it's you and me for dinner again." _ She said as she put her hands in the front pockets of her jeans. "_Great Dan said. And I guess there aren't any leftovers left to heat up in the fridge?" "Nope. I already checked." _ Brittany said shaking her head.  
>"<em>Man I really didn't feel like takeout today." <em> Dan said running his hand through his hair. "  
><em>"Ehm, if you want to, you could have dinner at my place. Mom and Dad work late so I have to cook anyway." <em> Santana said biting her lip and looking between the twins.

"_Dude you are a lifesaver!" _Dan said putting his arm around her and started leading him out of the band practice room. As they walked pass Brittany she smacked him at the back of his head. He released Santana and clutched his head. "_Ouch! What was that for?" _ He said still rubbing his sore head. "_You could have at least said thank you!" _ Brittany said scolding her brother. "_But it's San, she knows I always appreciate her feeding me. Right San?" _ Dan said looking over with childlike eyes at Santana. Santana couldn't help but let out a chuckle at him. "_ Yeah, yeah I know." _ Santana said rubbing his head. And both Santana and Brittany burst out in laughter at his Silly pout. "_You know Dan, sometimes you are such a guy." _ Brittany said as the three of them walked out of the garage. "_Well I am a guy." _ Dan said and both girls shared a knowing smile and shook their heads at him.

Dan decided to be a gentle man and offered to lock the house and the garage up while the women walked over and started on the food. Of course he earned another smack in the head for that statement but the girls walked over to Santana's house anyway. When they walked inside Santana realized that she was alone again with Brittany and her heart immediately picked up in pace.

She tried to push the feeling away as she went into the kitchen to start something up. She looked through the fridge and then turned around to Brittany. "_Ehm so, what are you in the mood for?" _ Santana hoped her nervousness wasn't showing in her voice. She had a feeling Brittany knew anyway though as the girl walked around the kitchen counter. Santana had to try and swallow the lump forming in her throat as Brittany's very clear blue eyes locked with hers.

Brittany took a few more steps towards her and then she turned around and locked in the fridge. "_ I don't know, what do you have?" _ She said with an innocent voice. "_Ehm, Well I was thinking maybe pasta and some tomato sauce or something?" _

"_Sounds awesome!" _ Came a voice from the door and Dan walked in and sat down at one of the stools on the other side of the kitchen counter.

Brittany just shook her head at her brother. "_What?"_ He said. "_Nothing." _Brit said. "_Need any help?"_ She then asked Santana. "_Ehm well you could get the pasta going if you want and I fix the sauce?" _ Santana said looking over at Brittany. "_Deal!"_ the blonde said and Santana handed her the pasta.

The cooking went by with Dan sitting there making comments about his good housewife's and Brittany and Santana sending him some words back.

5 minutes later and the three teens were sitting at the table eating and talking and just enjoying themselves. After dinner they all helped out putting the dish in the dishwasher and then Dan said thanks for dinner and that he would head home to catch a show on TV.

Brittany walked out to the hallway and Santana followed her hoping they didn't need to part just yet. She was trying to find the courage inside her to ask Brittany to stay but before she could say anything Brittany turned around and bit her lip. "_Do you want to go for a walk?" _She said with hopeful eyes.

Santana let out a relieved smile knowing that Brittany wanted to spend more time with her too. "_Yeah." _ She said. "_I will just leave a note for my parents." _ She said and walked back into the kitchen.

She came back a few seconds later and grabbed her keys. "_Okay, let's go."_ And Brittany smiled at her.

They walked in silence for a while, their hands bumping against each other occasionally. And when they reached the park. Santana took a deep breath and reached for Brittany's hand, when Brittany let her intertwine their fingers Santana let out the air. Both girls looked over at each other and both were wearing a nice shy blush on their cheeks. Santana couldn't help the smile that spread over her face and she gave the hand in hers a light squeeze.

They reached the empty playground and Brittany tugged Santana with her to the large swing with a net inside where you could lay down on. She laid down there and tugged Santana with her. They made the swing, swing a little with their legs and then they looked at each other and giggled.

Santana felt truly happy. She had butterflies in her entire body and it felt like the whole universe was smiling with her. She looked over and caught Brittany's eyes. Brittany's face then turned serious. "_I like you." _ She said. "Santana gave her a reassuring smile. "_I like you too." _She said and Brittany smiled back. "_I'm scared though." _ Brittany said breaking their eye contact and looking up towards the sky. Santana did the same. The sun had beginning to set and you could see a few outlines of blurry stars turn into the sky. "_I know. I'm scared too." _ Santana said. Brittany turned her head and looked at Santana. "_What are you scared of?" _ She said. Santana took a deep breath. She had to think a little about what to answer on that. "_ To be completely honest. A lot of things." _ She said never taking her eyes from the sky. "_Yeah." _Brittany said.

They were quiet for a while. Both lost in their own thoughts but also just enjoying the feeling of having the other next to them. Brittany eventually broke the silence though. "_ I don't really know what this is, but I know I want it." _ She said her head turning again to find Santana's eyes. "_Let's just take it slow and see where it takes us okay?" _ Santana said and Brittany squeezed her hand and gave her a smile. "_Thank you." _ She said. "_For what?" _ Santana asked. "_For not hating me after everything I have done, and for being patient with me." _ Santana squeezed her hand. "_ You haven't done anything Britt. And I will wait forever if I have to." _ Santana realized what she had said and turned her head away fast trying desperately to hide her blush.

Brittany's phone went off and sort of saved Santana. Brittany let go of her hand and stood up from the swing and answered her phone. Santana staid on the swing looking up towards the stars that came out one after one on the darkening sky. She was woken out of her thoughts by Brittany's hand on her knee. "_Dad want's me home." _She said a somewhat sad smile on her face. "_Okay let's head back. It's getting late anyway." _ Santana said and stood up from the swing. Brittany gripped her hand as soon as they had started to head back towards the houses. "_I hope you don't mind." _ She said. Santana only squeezed her hand tighter and gave her a smile. And the two walked back home in silence.

When they reached their street Brittany let go of her hand though. Santana couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at that. Brittany gave her a somewhat sad smile. She mouth a "_Sorry"_ to Santana and Santana said that it was okay. She knew were Brittany was coming from though. Even though her heart somewhat hurt from the gesture she knew Brittany wasn't ready yet. "_I just." _Brittany started but Santana cut her off. "_Don't. It's okay. Baby steps." _ Santana said and Brittany gave her a smile. They reached their houses and Brittany leaned in and gave Santana a hug. The door of Brittany house opened and Mr. Pierce stood in the doorway._ "See you tomorrow, okay." _Brittany said before letting go and she walked over to her dad. Santana waved at Mr. P. and he gave a small wave back. She then walked in and was greeted by her parents. They had a small chitchat about the day's events. Santana left out some of the details though. She would save them for later. She then said goodnight and headed up to her room. She walked over to her Window and saw Brittany on the other side. Both girls smiled and gave a little wave. Brittany then closed her curtains and Santana did the same.

That night before falling asleep Santana saw pictures of Brittany's smile. She felt the feeling of her holding her hand and she heard her voice telling her she liked her.

"Baby steps." Santana thought and then she let herself drift off to the land off sleep.


	9. Chapter 9, damn interuptions

This Chapter goes out to**:  
>Starwriter96<strong>, just because you are awesome. ;)  
>and to <strong>curiositykilledthecat <strong>because your name rocks.  
><strong>Doctor Brittana Banana Who, <strong>Because I love bananas  
>and <strong>iamirreplazable<strong> because I had to read your name 4 times before I spelled it right, ( I hope )

Thanks again dudes for your awesoem reviews. They rock my socks off and keep my toes warm anyway!

Well I will try to stop my fingers from writing anything more stupid now and let you guys go own with the reading!

Cheers!

* * *

><p>Santana woke up to her phone beeping the next morning telling her got a text message. She fumbled for her glasses for a moment before putting them on. It was from Dan.<br>-Read the local news -web. ;) Dan.

Santana rolled out of bed and walked over to her desk to put her laptop on. As she did there was a knock on her door. "_Sweets, you awake_?" her mom's voice sounded through the door.  
>"<em>Yeah, come in."<em> Santana said back and her mom slowly opened the door and entered her room. "_School is closed today. They said it on the news." _ _"Oh. I guess that is what Dan meant then." _ Santana said as she looked up the website and it indeed said the school would be closed for the day, something about the teachers striking. Santana's mother nodded as she peeked over her shoulder. "_Well I have to head to work." _Mrs. Lopez said and kissed Santana on the forehead before she headed out. "_Bye mom!" _ Santana mumbled as she heard the front door shut. She flopped back down on her bed and texted Dan back. A few minutes later she decided to get up anyway. Her brain was too awake to fall back to sleep now.

She put on a pair of sweets and a tank top and walked down to get some breakfast.  
>She was sitting reading the newspaper and nibbling on some toast when there was a knock on the door. She put down the toast and clapped the crumbles from her hands and walked over to the door. She opened and was surprised to see Brittany there.<br>_"Hi, sorry, I just, your curtains were still closed so I didn't know if you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you but I see that you are up and I was wondering if you wanted to maybe hang out or something today when we don't have school?"_ Brittany fiddled nervously with her hands. Santana couldn't help but smile at how adorable she was when she was nervous. "_Britt, breath." _ Santana said. "_I was just eating breakfast. Do you want to come in?" _  
>Britt let out a breath and shook her head. "<em>I still have to get to cheer practice. But um, after that, do you want to do something?" <em>  
>Santana smiled. "<em>I would love to. I guess I have to check with the band first though. But hopefully we can play for a couple of hours and then I can tell them I have to go?"<em> Santana said as she thought. "_We will figure something out." _ Brittany said and started to walk backwards as she Saw Lindsay's car drive up to her house. "_Laters!"" _ She said and took off towards the car. She put the gym bag in the backseat and plopped into the front seat where Chilli emerged from. Chilli walked up to the house and Dan greeted him at the door. The two boys then disappeared inside. Santana went back into her kitchen and ate the rest of her breakfast before she packed up her stuff and walked over to the Pierce's residence.

The fantastic four had been playing and now had "sex on fire" and Santana's " the pieces don't fit anymore" well printed into their heads and fingers and felt ready for their audition the upcoming Friday. Santana didn't want to sing the song at first. It was something she had written a long time ago. The lyrics didn't really have meaning anymore. But the boys had insisted it was perfect. It was a heart wrecking song and the girls in the jury would surely love it. And it was a perfect dance with your partner kind of song.

"_Don't we need a name for the band?" _Chilli asked. "_What you mean? We have a name." _Theo said looking over at his friend. "_Yeah but that was before Santana came along. I think that maybe we need a new one." _ Chilli said playing with his drumsticks on the floor. "_Yeah."_ Dan said "_We should think up something new. We are an improved band so we need a new and improved name." _  
>The boys all went quiet as they thought. Santana on the other hand stood up and gathered her things. "<em>Well you boys can stay and think if you want. But I kind of have plans." <em> She said. "_Oooh Sanny has a date!" _ Theo said with a smirk. Santana couldn't help but turn a little bit of red in her face. Dan just gave her a wink and a smile and Chilli was still in his own world. "_So, who is the lucky one?"_ Theo said. "_No one, I'm just meeting a friend. Bye!" _She said and ran out of the garage.

She went home and changed out of her sweets and tank top. She pulled on a pair of jeans instead but decided to keep the tank top and put on a shirt over it. As she was done she got a text from, Brittany that asked her to meet her in the park in 20 minutes. Santana smiled at her phone and sent a quick text back that she would be there. Then she grabbed her phone and her walled and headed out towards the park.

10 minutes later Santana had reached the park and as she was early she decided to sit down on a bench and just enjoy the sunny weather. She lost her mind remembering yesterday night's events. She could barely believe it was true. For so many years as kids they had been glued to each other only to be dragged apart by the unprinted rules of high school and now they were defying those unwritten rules, and Santana has never felt more alive.

A few minutes later Santana spotted a girl she recognized across the park. She had skinny jeans and purple shirt on making her blue eyes stand out even more. Her blonde hair was dancing a little in the warm breeze and Santana had to put a hand over her heart to make sure it wasn't pounding out of her chest.

Brittany spotted Santana and broke out into a wide smile making her eyes sparkle even more and Santana returned the smile and it was like the world around faded away, because all she could see what the beautiful girl walking up towards her. Brittany had her hands in her jeans pockets but as she reached Santana she pulled them out and wrapped the girl into a hug. "_Hi." _ She whispered into Santana's hair. They broke the hug and Santana offered a "_hi." _Back.

"_Can we go somewhere, somewhere more private?" _ Brittany asked. "_ I know I told you to meet me here, but I just didn't want the boys or Lindsey to see us together. Yet anyway. I just didn't want any questions today." _Brittany said and Santana nodded. "_I know a place we can go. Only Dan knows about it and I doubt he and the boys will show up there today." _ "_You mean the café?" _ Brittany said her forehead wrinkling a little as she thought. "_Yeah. Want to go?" _ Santana said a hopeful smile on her face. Brittany returned it. But instead of taking Santana's hand in hers she grabbed the girls arm and linked them together and the two started walking towards the café. Brittany asked about the band progress and Santana filled her in. She then asked about cheerleading practice and Brittany let out a laugh and said. "_Like you care." _ Santana gave a little chuckle and shrugged her shoulders. "_I thought I would be polite." _ She said which earned her a light slap on her shoulder from the girl walking beside her. "_Seriously though, it's important to you, and you like it, so I want to hear about it." _Santana said which earned her an adorable smile from Brittany. "_Aww aren't you sweet." _ She said and squeezed Santana's arm tighter against her own body.

They reached the café and Santana opened the door for Brittany who shook her head but smiled none then less. They both ordered some hot chocolate which was Santana's favorite at this place and recommended it to Britt. They got their cups and walked over and sat down in a booth in a corner of the small café.

"_You come here often huh?"_ Brittany said with a smile. "_Yeah, every Thursday." _ Santana said a dreamy smile on her face. "_I got that much as the guy joked and said it wasn't Thursday." _Brittany said and chuckled. They sipped their chocolate and drifted off into a comfortable silence as Brittany took the place in.

"_They play your kind of music." _ She said and Santana smiled. "_That's what I like about this place. The lyrics have a meaning." _ Brittany just nodded. "_It's a really cozy place. It gives you space to think. If you know what I mean. It's not busy. And I have a feeling that even if it would be packed with people, it would still be kind of quiet in here." _ Brittany said looking around. Santana only nodded. Brittany was right. The place was quiet but it still had a warm feeling to it. It was like a grandma's living room. You know, sort of dark but with a huge fireplace that gave you warmth and a big cozy sofa with cushions and blankets that you could cuddle yourself down in. Maybe that's why Santana loved going here to read.

"_So." _ Brittany said after a while to break the silence. "_Last night." _  
>Santana smiled. "<em>What about it?" <em>She said with a playful smirk. Brittany smiled and shook her head.  
><em>"You know what I mean San. I wish it would have lasted longer.<em> " Brittany said. She looked at the side and when she saw that no one was watching, she reached her hand over the table and took Santana's hand in hers. "_I wish I was braver." _ She said.  
>"<em>You are brave Britts." <em>Santana said and their eyes met. Brittany gave her a small smile at that.

The door to the Café opened and Brittany drew back her hand out of reflex. She looked down in her lap and mouthed a sorry to Santana. Sure it hurt a little in Santana's heart, but she told herself she needed to be patient. _"Don't worry."_ She whispered with a weak smile. And Brittany seemed to ease up at that. "_I'll work on it."_ She said with a small smile and Santana smiled back at her.

A few seconds later Dan walked up to their table. "_Well I thought I would find you ladies here._ " Brittany had the deer caught in the headlight look. And Dan snickered at her. "_Don't worry sis, no one knows except me. But you two have to come to the movies with me." _He said and the two looked at him with a puzzled look. "_Lindsey and the boys are meeting us there. I said I would pick you up in town Britt and I said I would pick you Santana up at your friend's house." _He explained. "_So if you don't come with me, they will suspect something. And this would never have happened if the both of you hadn't turned you phones on silence. Then you both could have texted me with some bad excuses, but since you didn't I had to pretend you wanted to tag along so before you start blaming me for interrupting your, whatever this is" _He said waving his arms between the two girls . "_We are just hanging out Dan." _Brittany said with an annoying tone.

Dan raised an eyebrow at her and then looked over at Santana. He then took a seat between San and said. "_Oookay ladies. Now listen. I know you both. Basically since you were born. So Stop with the ´we are just hanging out´ Shit. No one would be happier than me to see you two dating, you know that. But I understand that it's not that simple. So now would you please be so nice and get your little asses into the car so we can continue this non date at the cinema, Thank you!" _Booth girls just shook their heads and rolled their eyes at him, but stood up none then less and followed him out to the car.

They met the rest of the gang at the movies and they all got their tickets and popcorn and sodas and walked in to take their seats. Chilli, Dan, Theo and Lindsey sat in one row and Santana and Brittany decided to sit in the row above them. Brittany said it was because it would be easier to pass the big popcorn box between them that way. Lindsey and Theo was too caught up in each other to care and Dan new the real reason and Chilli, well he is Chilli after all.

As soon as the lights dimmed down Brittany reached over and Took Santana's hand in hers. They intertwined their fingers and suddenly Santana wasn't so mad at Dan for interrupting their time together at the café. A few minutes into the movie Theo and Lindsey had already started to make out. Santana glanced over at them and couldn't help but feel that she wished it was her and Brittany. She felt a tug at her hand and looked over. Brittany gave her a weak smile and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "_I won't let our first kiss be in the movie theater San, we are better than that." _She said and Santana nodded. It was true they were better than that. "_One day though, we will make Theo and Lind's look like amateurs." _She said with a wink and a smirk. Santana couldn't help the small chuckle that came out. She couldn't wait for that day to happen.

They movie ended way too soon for the girls. The credits started rolling and the light came back on. Santana felt Brittany's hand slip from hers and her hand felt cold, missing the one that fitted so perfectly with her own.

The gang decided to go for a pizza after the movie. Lindsey and Brittany looked at each other. Pizza two times in less than a week. Oh their coach would not appreciate that. "_Dudes, live a little!" _Chilli said and bumped his shoulder with Britts as he moved towards their car. "_Don't dude me Chilli!" _Lindsey said and pushed her brother as he walked by. Dan and Theo shared a smile and shook their heads at Chilli. That guy was seriously one of a kind. Santana nudged Brittany. "_Come on Britts, One pizza won't kill you." _She said and gave her a wink. She felt a lot bolder these days.

Brittany smiled and said. "_Oh fuck it, Come on Lind's, we only live ones." _And she jumped into the passenger seat of the twin-car. Santana smiled and jumped into the back. Dan and Theo High fived and climbed into their separate cars and the six friends drove off towards the pizza place.

Well inside the six of them fell into a teasing conversation with each other. Everyone was having a great time. Chilli of course tried to flirt with one of the waitresses and failed big time which made his fellow guy friends burst into laughter. Lindsey hit him in the back of the head and said it was lucky for him that people wouldn't know they were siblings unless someone told them. Chilli just shrugged his shoulders and ate some more pizza. For a guy that weren't that big he sure could eat a lot. Probably because he was never still. The dude seemed to be moving always, usually drumming against something. ADHD you might think, but nope he was just Chilli.

The evening came and was soon turning into a night as the friends still hung around the pizza place. At ten they decided to call it a night and the friends headed home in their separate directions. Theo gave the Roberts siblings a ride and Santana went with Dan and Brittany of course.

As Santana and Brittany stood outside the Pierces driveway saying goodnight Brittany's phone rang. She had remembered to put the sound on after the movie. Santana was starting to get tired of everyone always interrupting their moments. Brittany looked at her phone and gave Santana a hug saying she had to answer and that she would see her tomorrow.

Santana thought it was odd. But as she started walking up to her house she heard Brittany answering her phone saying "_Hello Tegan!_" in a way to friendly voice for Santana's liking.

She walked in and greeted her parents. She gave them the rundown of the day and said goodnight. As she left the room the two older Lopez gave each other a knowing smile.

She couldn't help but grumble a little top herself over Tegan and her gang. She was sure that if it wasn't for them Brittany wouldn't be so afraid about her feelings for Santana. She shook her head and decided to not think more about it. "Brittany just needs time" she told herself.

She walked over to close the curtains and saw Brittany through the window still on the phone, probably still with Tegan. Brittany looked less then amused. Santana grabbed her guitar, sat down on her bed and sang…

"_You're on the phone with your bestfriend  
>she's upset.<br>She's going off about something that you said  
>'Cuz she doesn't, get your humor like I do...<br>I'm in the room  
>It's a typical Wednesday night<br>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
>and she'll never know your story like I do"<em>

Santana smiled to herself, yeah she knew Brittany way better than anyone else.

_"But she wears short skirts  
>I wear T-shirts<br>She's cheer captain  
>And I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
>And find what you're looking for has been here the whole time"<em>

"Well maybe I don't have to dream anymore". Santana thought a smirk plastered on her face.

_"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>been here all along so why can't you see, you<br>you belong with me  
>you belong with me"<em>

"why can't she just dump those stupid cheerleading losers already?" Santana's mind grumbled thinking about Tegan and Amber. Then she let those thoughts go and thought about the last days events instead. _  
><em>  
><em>"Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans<br>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
>Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself<br>Hey isn't this easy_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
>I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down<br>You say you're fine  
>I know you better than that<em>  
><em>Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that<em>"

Brittany's smile could light up the whole town, maybe even the whole world. But ever since High School and Cheerleading, she didn't show it that often. Well she did let it out when the Cheerleaders wasn't around. When she was carefree and just… Britt.

_"She wears high heels  
>I wear sneakers<br>She's cheer captain and  
>I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<em>

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see<br>You belong with me  
>Standing by and waiting at your back door<br>all this time how could you not know  
>Baby...<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<br>_  
><em>Oh<br>I remember you sneaking in to my house in the middle of the night  
>I'm the one who makes you laugh<br>When you know you're about to cry  
>And I know your favorite songs<br>And you tell me about your dreams  
>Think I know where you belong<br>Think I know it's with me..._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along<br>So why can't you see  
>You belong with me<br>Standing by and waiting at your back door  
>All this time<br>How could you not know  
>Baby you belong with me<br>You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
>you belong with me<em>

_You belong with me..._"

Santana finished the song happy memories of her Britt playing over and over in her mind. Oh yeah, she would make sure Britt knew who she belonged with. 

* * *

><p><strong>Push the button, push push the button! ;)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10, it started with a rose

Hello!

Sorry I don't have time to respond to my dear reviewers this time. Just know that I read them and they make my heart happy!

So I have an exam next friday and my time will probablly be taken up by preparing for that when I don't have classes in school so. it might be a while before next update. and then again you never know with me, i write as inspiration hits me.

So please feed my Ego with your awesome reviews and I'm sure I won't be able to keep my fingers away from this little guy. ;)

Oh and also. I think this Chapter will make some of you happy. ;)

* * *

><p>Brittany walked out to get to early morning Cheerios practice. When she reached the car there was a red rose attached with a note on the windshield.<br>- Just because it's Thursday. S.

Brittany smiled and brought the rose up to her nose to inhale the smell. She looked over at Santana's house but couldn't spot the dark haired girl that had managed to steal her heart all over again.

Brittany and Santana were almost glued together growing up. But then High school happened. And Brittany started to understand that her feelings for Santana weren't just friendly. Brittany also loved dancing and she ended up joining the Cheerleading Squad. That was then she met Tegan and Amber. They made it pretty clear from the beginning that Cheerleaders don't socialize with dorks, such as Santana. Brittany's heart was broken. But everything around her was telling her that Liking girls weren't okay. Liking Santana was far from okay. So she did what she thought she had to. She drifted away from Santana. Hung out with the Cheerios. Made her family and new friends happy but she knew that a big piece of her heart was broken and not even dancing, the thing that she love the most would be able to heal it.

Brittany had started to realize that now more than ever. She didn't know how much longer she could listen to Tegan and Amber bitch about everything. She had Lindsey though. Lindsey was nice. She wasn't like the other Cheerleader girls. She didn't try to be anything. She was there for the same reason Brittany was. Because they loved dancing and that was the closest thing to dancing the school could offer.

Brittany clutched the rose to her chest and jumped into the car. She put the rose down on the passenger seat and started the car and drove off to school.

She walked into the locker room and was greeted by Lindsey.

"_Morning." _ She offered back and walked over to her locker to put her gym bag in and putting on her other shoes.

"_So how was the rest of your evening?" _She asked Lindsey who got a slight blush on her cheeks hearing the question. Brittany laughed and said. "_I'll take that as good." _ Lindsey just stuck her tongue out at her friend and Brittany stuck hers out to get back at the girl. They both let out a chuckle and shook their heads after that. Tegan, followed closely behind by Amber, entered the locker room and Brittany felt her mood disappear all at once. She still hadn't completely gotten over the things Tegan had said on the phone last night. She had tried to sound happy and nice in the beginning. Trying to get on the girls good side. But the longer the conversation had gone on the more she had realized that it was a waste. Tegan would never accept her and she knew she would probably have to kiss her Cheerios days goodbye as soon as people found out who the real Brittany was. The Brittany that was in love with her neighbor Santana.

Santana woke up at 5am by her dad trying to put his socks on while walking. Of course he lost his balance and slammed into her door. She bolted up in bed startled by the sound. She heard her dad apologizing through the door and told her to get back to sleep. Her heart was beating out of her chest though and the sun had already started to seep in through her curtains. She thought back to the night before and she decided that she could get up and start to work on her plan to get her neighbor for real.

She skipped down the stairs and heard the front door close as she landed on the first floor. Her mom and dad had already taken off to work. They both had an early shift today which meant that there would be family dinner tonight to catch up which meant no time to see Britt. Santana sighted. She looked outside and saw the car drive away down the street. As she looked out something red caught her eye below the window. She walked outside and saw the Roses.

She looked over and saw that the light in Brittany's room was on, that meant the girl had early morning practice. Santana got an Idea. She walked inside. Scribbled down a note on a piece of paper, walked outside, snatched a rose and walked over and put it on the windshield of the Twin-car. She smiled to herself and ran back home before anyone would see her.

Back in the locker room Amber walked by Brittany's Locker and saw the rose in there. She quickly snatched it out before Brittany could stop her and read the not. "_Ooh how cute, secret admirer?" _  
>"<em>I bet it is the lesbo neighbor. God She is so disgusting. I can't believe you let her hang out in your house Britt." <em>Tegan said shaking her head in disapproval.

Brittany could feel her blood start to boil inside her. "_First of all, being gay is not disgusting!" _ Brittany screamed. "_woooh chill Britts. I didn't say that, I said she is." _ Tegan said.  
>Now Brittany saw red. "<em>How dare you! You don't even know here, and to be honest, you are not worthy of knowing her, because she is too good for you, both of you." <em> Brittany snatched to rose back from stunned Amber and a slightly scared looking Tegan. "_And for your information, yes it's from San, you kind of interrupted out date last night when you called!" _ Brittany said and by now every mouth except Lindsey was hanging agape in the locker room. Tegan managed to control herself though after a few seconds. "_Well if that is the case. Then I want you to hand in your uniform. I can't risk having you around ogling our bodies in here." _She said holding out her hand.  
>Then Lindsey decided to pipe in. "<em>That is very judge mental you homophobe. And even though I have a boyfriend I know that your bodies aren't worthy of ogling." <em> She took of her uniform handed it to Tegan and said."_ I don't want to be part of something that doesn't support my friends. Come one Hot stuff._" Giving Brittany's ass a nice little slap and a wink. Brittany took the hint. Stepped out of her uniform, handed it over to Tegan and jumped into her jeans and top. Before the two friends walked out arm in arm. Brittany turned to Tegan and said. "_Oh T. I dreamt of us last night. I was feeling up your fake boobs and one of them exploded, such a turn off!" _ And with that they were out of the locker room.

Later that day in the cafeteria during lunch break, Santana was sitting together with the boys as usual. They were discussing different names for the band again when Lindsey and Brittany walked over. "_Hey guys, mind if we join you today?" _ Brittany said with a smile. Theo had already scooted over to make room for Lindsey and Dan jumped down a seat so that Brittany could sit in between him and Santana and opposite of Lindsey. "_Nope, go ahead, if you two ladies dare to go against the evils rules, that is." _Dan said with a smirk. "_That won't be a problem anymore." _ Brittany said and put a fry in her mouth. "_Okay. So I guess there is a reason the two of you aren't in your cheerios uniforms anymore then." _ Theo said looking between the girls. "_You could say that." _ Britt said. "_I'm sorry Lindsey. You could have stayed out of it you know."_

"Never Britts. You are my friend, and friends stick together."

She said with a reassuring smile. "_Thanks." _ Britt said and gave her a sort of sad smile back. "_Okay someone want to fill us in on what the hell happened?" _ Dan said looking between the two. "_They kicked us out, because I sort of came out and Lindsey stood up for me." _ Brittany said while looking down at the table.

Chilli spit his drink out over the table. "_What?" _ He squeaked out between coughing.

Santana looked over to Britt and Britt seemed to sense it because she ignored Chilli and her gaze landed on Brown eyes. Brittany gave her a week smile. Santana's hand found Brittany's under the table and Brittany hanged on to it like her life depended on it. An armed sneaked its way around Brittany's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "_I'm so proud of you sis." _ Dan said and Brittany turned around too look at her twin. Her head then fell to his chest and he hugged her. "_We all are. And we will be here for you." _Theo said giving her a smile. A silence fell over the table.

Santana's mind was spinning. There was just so much information that needed to process.  
>"<em>Want to tell us what happened?" <em> Theo asked.  
>"<em>It's just. They just made fun and stuff of San in there and I just couldn't take it anymore." <em> Brittany said. Dan gave a proud smile at his sister. "_It's okay. You don't have to tell us everything. No matter what. We got your back. Both of your backs." _Dan said and reached his arm over to give Santana's shoulder a squeeze. She sent him a thank you smile. Which he returned.

"_Okay, let me get this straight, or well gay. You two are lesbians?" _ Chilli said looking between the two. Dan just gave the boy a chuckle. "_Good work Chilli. You figured that one out yourself?" _ Theo patted him on the back and Lindsey just shook her head. "_Sometimes I wonder if you have split personalities Chilli, because there is not a chance someone as dumb as you are can do so good in school." _ Lindsey said and everyone gave a small chuckle. Chilli just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "_You never noticed the two of them yesterday? I mean that was as clear as the stars in the sky at night." _ Dan said. "_Hey, I had my hands full with Mr. Handsy over here making out with my baby sis!"_ Chilli said to his defense. They all laughed again and Lunch carried on like nothing ever happened. Santana and Brittany held hands through the entire time. When the Cheerleader gang walked into the cafeteria they all gave looks at Brittany but Dan and Chilli saved the situation. "_See anything you like ladies?" _ Dan asked with a wink. And Chilli added. "_I'm totally, Smart, sexy and single." _ The girls gave them disgusted faces and walked on. Brittany gave them both a smile and said thank you. Chilli just shrugged his shoulders. "_What I'm not lying." _ And the mood was suddenly raised again.

Later that afternoon. Santana caught a ride with the Pierces siblings and as they exited the car Mrs. Lopes shouted from the kitchen Window. "_All three of you, Dinner in here tonight. I'll explain when you get in!" _ Then she just closed the window again. The three friends looked at each other and shrugged. They gathered their bags and walked over to the Lopez house. They all walked in and dumped their bags in the hallway and entered the kitchen. "_Hey kids. Long story short. You dad is stranded in New York. Bad weather all flights canceled. Your mom took off for a conference in Florida this morning as you already know I guess." _ Both Pierces nodded and Mama Lopez continued. "_So your dad called and asked me to keep an eye on you. So I hope you are up for some nice homemade tacos tonight." _ She said with a wink. "_Always Mrs. L." _ Dan said and rubbed his tummy. All three women laughed at him. "_Okay. You go start your home works and I will shout when it's all ready." _ She said and the three kids took off up to Santana's room.

Dan and Santana entered but Brittany stopped at the doorstep. "_Wow. This is different." _ She said and Santana turned around and smiled. "_Yeah. I kind of grew out of the: my little pony theme". _She said with a blush and Brittany giggled. Dan just smiled and looked between the two of them. "_Mind out of the gutter bro." _ Brittany said and walked over and smacked his head. "_What?" _He said trying to look innocent. Santana just rolled her eyes at him.

"_Okay homework." _ He said and started to gather his books from his bag. Santana and Brittany did the same. Dan sat down at Santana's Desk and Brittany and Santana sat down on Santana's bed. Brittany grabbed the purple teddy bear that was laying on top of it. "_You still have this?" _ She asked in disbelieve. "_Of course I do_" Santana said. "_You gave me it." _They both shared a sweet smile. And then turned around and lied down to start on their home works.

Dan turned around on the Chair but Brittany put up her hand in the air and stopped him before he could say something. "_Don't even think about it." _ She said and he just turned around again. Santana chuckled and somehow Brittany's fingers were intertwined with hers. They both locked eyes for a moment and then Brittany leaned over and kissed her cheek. Let's just say Santana had a hard time concentrating on her home works after that.

A while later they were called downstairs for dinner. They talked about school and the band and when Mrs. Lopez asked Brittany about cheerleading the mood got a little awkward.  
>"<em>I got kicked out today actually." <em> Brittany answered honestly. "_What? Why?" _Mrs. L. asked.

"_You don't have to answer." _Santana said putting her hand on top of Brittany's on the table. Brittany gave her a reassuring smile. "Nah, it's okay San." She said and turned her head towards Mr. and Mrs. Lopez who both head there attention towards the blonde. "_ I sort of outed myself today and they kicked me out." _She said with a small shrug. "_No way! That is discrimination. You can sue them for that!" _ Mrs. Lopez said looking over to Mr. Lopez who nodded his head. "_Are you okay though sweetie? I know stuff like that isn't exactly easy." _ Mrs. Lopes said with concerned eyes. "_Yeah. I think so. I have good friends around me so, so far it's been good. Sort of like a stone was lifted off my shoulders." _ She said and smiled a little. "_I'm more scared of what my parents will say." _ She said and shuffled her fork around on her plate. Mrs. Lopes raised from her chair and walked over to Brittany and hugged her from behind. "_It will be okay. And we live just across the street. You are welcome here anytime and if you want we can be with you when you tell them." _ She said and gave Britt a final squeeze before walking back over and sat down in her chair again. "_Yes Britt. I stand behind every word my wife said." _ Mr. Lopez said and gave her a smile. "_Thanks. I appreciate it. But I guess telling them is something I need to do alone. I might take you up on that open door afterwards though." _ She said and looked over at them. "_Always sweetheart." _Mr. Lopez said and gave her a wink.

"_While we are on the subject, how is dating my daughter going? She is cheap on details that one." _ He said and Santana choke on her food. Dan let out a loud laugh and high fived Mr. Lopez who had a small smirk on his face. Both Brittany and Santana sported a nice blush on their cheeks. And Mrs. Lopez gave both guys a smack in the back of their heads. "_Oi, play nice you two." _ She said with a stern look before turning towards the girls. "_Now you two. Answer the question. I'm curious too!" _ She said rubbing her palms together. Santana muttered a "_kill me now.." _under her breath which made Brittany chuckle. "_So far so good. I would say."_ Brittany said and smiled over at Santana. Santana smiled back and the two were lost in each other's eyes for a moment.

"_So you are not official yet then?" _ Mr. Lopez said and Santana gave him an evil glare, telling him to shut up. "_What? You won't tell me anything. I need to know my daughter is doing well." _He said raising his hands in defense. He then turned to his wife. "_Maybe we need to start the open bedroom door policy soon." _ Dan snorted on his drink and Mrs. Lopez pats him on the back while he coughed and laughed at the same time. "_Okay I think that is enough for the day Honey. Let's leave the kids alone okay." _ She said turning towards her husband. He nodded and Santana said. "_Thank god!"_ and jumped up from her chair as quickly as possible. Both Lopez parents chuckled at that. The kids thanked for the food and offered to do the dishes which they were declined and ordered to finish their home works instead.

Later in the evening when home works where done Dan said thanks the the Lopez and headed home to play some videogames. Santana and Brittany on the other hand decided to take a walk in the warm evening. As they were walking arms tangled together Brittany remembered that Santana usually went to the café every Thursday and today she hadn't been yet. "_You didn't go to the café today." _ She said "_Yeah I know. I was sort of busy." _ Santana answered and gave the girl a sweet smile.

The two of them walked around the park and then decided to head back when Santana started to yawn like a maniac. Brittany thought she was really cute and Santana was really embarrassed about it. Eventually they came back to their street though and Brittany led her into the back garden and they sat down in the hammock.

They sat down and snuggled up together watching the stars. Santana almost dozed off when Brittany started to stroke through her hair. After a while Santana sat up a bit more though and even though she didn't want to end the night she knew she had to if she wanted to be able to stay awake next day in school. Brittany stroked a few strands of hair away from the face and let her hand linger on her cheek. Their eyes locked and Brittany kept looking down at Santana's lips. A few moments later she started to lean forward and Santana could feel her heart beating faster and harder in her chest. "_I want to kiss you." _ Brittany whispered. Santana didn't trust herself to speak in that moment so she only nodded. And then started to lean towards Brittany. They met each other halfway and when their lips met sparks and fireworks flew around them.

That night Santana slept a peaceful sleep, dreaming of Brittany's lips on hers.


	11. Chapter 11, don't stain the couch!

So I forgott in an earlier Chapter to say that I had Stolen Taylor Swift's song You belong with me. I changed some of the lyrics in that one to fit the story more. But I think people recognised it anyway. Still My bad people. my bad!

In this Chapter I have stolen Seventeen forever by Metro Station. Again, great song, thanks for letting me borrow some of the lyrics!

What else can I say. I love that alot of you put me to your fave story list and all that. But seriouslly I was just wondering. If the story means so much to you. can't you just atleast leave alittle. "nice chapter." "Keep going." or whatever in the review box. I mean it's teh people who actually takes the time to respond to my story that keep me going.

So again. **curiositykilledthecat **Thank you for giving me fuel! and **wasaiso91 **Thanks for the love! :)

Now here you go. I managed to write this up in two night when I had enough of studdying.

* * *

><p>It was Friday evening and Santana was freaking out in her room. She was hoping the day would get a happy ending but right now she was starting to doubt it. She wanted to run back over to the Pierces house and save Brittany from the awful conversation she was probably having right now. But who was she trying to fool? Santana wasn't that brave. "At least Brittany had Dan." She told herself.<p>

She alternated by looking at her phone and looking out the window for any sign of Brittany. She just hoped she would tell her she was okay. That everything was okay. God she just wanted Brittany back in her arms.

Morning had started good. Santana's mom had the day off from the hospital today and decided to treat the kids to breakfast. She took her job of "babysitting" the Pierces for real and had told them to come one over for breakfast the night before. So when Santana reached the last step before the first floor the front door opened and in walked Dan and Brittany. "_Dan you actually ring the doorbell, you don't just burst into people's houses." _Brittany scolded her Brother. "_What? I never ring the doorbell here, they told me not to."_ He said with a confused face as Santana couldn't help but let her whole face light up by a smile as she watched her two best friends. Brittany just shook her head at her brother but as her eyes reached Santana she stopped in her tracks and let the scowl on her face be exchanged for a smile instead.

Dan headed into the kitchen and greeted Mrs. Lopez leaving the two girls in the hallway. Brittany walked over to Santana and put her arms around her waist and Santana slipped hers around the Bonds Neck. "_Morning." _Brittany said almost in a whisper. "_Morning."_ Santana said back and leaned her head down to capture Brittany's lips with hers. "_Mmmm."_ Brittany moaned out pulling Santana's body closer to her own. The two got so lost in their kisses that they didn't hear Mama Lopez call out that breakfast was served. Brittany and Santana broke apart smiling at each other. "_I have wanted to do that ever since I had to go yesterday." _ Santana said and Brittany smiled and said. "_Me too."_ Brittany was on her way to lean in for another kiss when Mrs. Lopez voice was heard. "_You two, stop eating each other and get in here and have some real breakfast or you will get late for school!" _ She said from the doorway before turning around and walking into the kitchen again where Dan was already munching away on some pancakes.

Brittany got the deer caught in the headlight look on her face and Santana just leaned down and gave her a quick peek on her lips. "_Don't worry. They are happy for us. Nothing to worry about." _ Santana said taking Brittany hand and leading her towards the kitchen.

During breakfast Brittany had a hard time looking Mrs. Lopez in the eyes. What was she thinking making out with her daughter in the hallway where everyone could see? "_Brittany can I have a word with you before you guys leave?" _ Mama Lopez said and Brittany almost choked on her juice. She looked over at Santana who was too caught up in her eggs and bacon to notice the world around her. "_Sure." _ She then managed to choke out. She finished the last of her pancake and downed the rest of the juice before Standing up, thinking better get it over and done with. Mrs. Lopez led her into the living room sitting down on the couch and patted seat beside her. Brittany walked over and sat down. "_Okay you need to relax I'm not going to murder you." _ Mrs. Lopez said with a chuckle. That made Brittany relax a little and she finally looked up to meat Mrs. Lopez eyes. She saw nothing but love in them.

"_Okay let's get this over and done with. I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to hide in this house. I saw the look on your face when I caught you in the hallway. We love Santana just the way she is and it looks like you make her very happy." _

Brittany could hardly understand what was happening. She wasn't getting lectured or yelled at for kissing her daughter in front of her.

"_Just promise me one thing." _ Mrs. Lopez said. Brittany swallowed the lump in her throat nodding.  
><em>"No sex on this couch, it's a bitch trying to get the stains away." <em>Mrs. Lopez said, patting Brittany's shoulder before standing up and walking back towards the kitchen. "_Eww Mom!" _ She heard Santana's voice say from somewhere near the hallway. "_What sweetheart, it's true. Your father and I…" "O Dear God! Don't even finish that sentence; I will have nightmares for the rest of my life!" _ Santana shouted her hands covering her ears. "_That is what you get for eavesdropping."_ Mrs. Lopez said smacking Santana lightly on the head as she walked back. And that made Brittany snap out of it as she had to chuckle at how cute Santana's disgusted face looked.

She got up from the couch and walked over. Grabbing one of Santana's hands that were still covering her ears while she was half shouting "_La la la la la!" _She intertwined their fingers and the action got Santana to be quiet. "_We are going to be late for school." _Brittany said, giving Santana's Cheek a kiss and dragged the girl out to the hallway.

Santana ran up to grab her back as Brittany and Dan waited thanking Mrs. L. for breakfast. When she returned downstairs she kissed her mom on the cheek telling her goodbye and grabbed Brittany's and again with a big smile and the trio made their way out to the car.

They met the other trio at school. Chilli had a pervy-goofy smile on his face as he saw Santana and Brittany holding hands. Lindsey gave him a hard smack on his head with her book bag though telling him to "_stop being such a perv, they are our friends!" _ Dan and Theo chuckled at their sulking friend as he rubbed his head. Lindsey walked over and gave both girls a hug. "_It's so great to see you two together." _ She said and the girls both got cute little blushes on their faces.

"_So I was wondering if you could help me out with my history paper after school. It should be my last one, and then I'm all caught up." _ Lindsay said with a smile. "_Of course." _ Santana said. "_Study session at my place?" _ Brittany asked. "_We have band practice later too."_ Dan reminded Santana. "_I know Dan, Your place sounds great then Britt, it that is okay." "Sounds good." _ Both girls said and the whole gang decided to just head back to the Pierces after school. The girls would catch up while the band practice and then Santana would help Lindsey out. It was Friday and the paper was due Monday and The Robert's siblings were going to go visit their grandparents over the weekend. Theo had been invited as well to come and meet the extended family and the boy was a little nervous which the other five couldn't help to tease him about.

They day in school went by somewhat uneventful. There were some whispers in the hallway but the six of them had decided to just ignore it. It was high school after all. The news would be interesting for a week at the highest until the next scandal would break out.

Back at the pierces later that day Brittany and Lindsey sat on the couch looking and listening to the band that still hadn't gotten its name play. Brittany was bobbing along in her eat to the beat and Lindsey was smiling shyly at Theo as he gave her some not so subtle winks as he skillfully handled his bass. "_What will you do if someone else plays the same song as you?" _ Brittany asked as the band finished, Sex on Fire. "_Eh good question, we might want to have a backup song."_ Theo said looking at his fellow band members who nodded their heads in agreement. "_I think we should do Seventeen forever." _Chilli said. Playing around with his drumsticks. "_Which one is that?" _ Lindsey asked. "_It's a song me and Santana wrote." _ Dan said. _"Well, let's show the ladies yeah?" _ Theo said, he just wanted to show off a little singing for his new girlfriend.

The band started up and Dan started singing.

"_You are young and so am I  
>and this is wrong but who am I to judge<br>you feel like heaven when we touch  
>I guess for me, this is enough<em>

_We're one mistake from being together_  
><em>but let's not ask why it's not right<em>  
><em>you won't be seventeen forever<em>  
><em>and we can get away with this tonight."<em>

Brittany had a hard time sitting still on the couch. She couldn't believe that her brother and girlfriend could come up with such amazing songs. "Girlfriend. Was Santana her girlfriend now?" Brittany lost herself in her thoughts as Theo took over the singing for the next part.

_"You are young and I am scared_  
><em>you're wise beyond your years, but I don't care<em>  
><em>I can feel your heartbeat<em>  
><em>you know exactly where to take me."<em>

Lindsey had the biggest smile on her face. She had never heard Theo singing before. And he wasn't bad. She jumped along with Brittany on the couch.  
>And then Dan jumped in again.<p>

_"We're one mistake from being together_  
><em>but let's not ask why it's not right<em>  
><em>you won't be seventeen forever<em>  
><em>and we can get away with this tonight."<em>

Theo Chilli and Santana could be heard in the background. 

_"ooo ooo. ooo ooo.  
>ooo ooo. ooo ooo."<em>

_"Will you remember me_  
><em>you ask me as I leave<em>  
><em>remember what I said<em>  
><em>oh how could I, oh how could I forget?<em>

_We're one mistake from being together_  
><em>but let's not ask why it's not right<em>  
><em>you won't be seventeen forever<em>  
><em>and we can get away with this tonight."<em>

The song ended and both Brittany and Lindsey jumped up from their seats! _"That was freaking amazing!" _ Brittany said! "_Yeah."_ Lindsey said and Theo had a proud smile on his face.

"_Maybe we should just dump the sex on fire for the audition. Seems like we already have to killer songs." _ Dan said turning towards his band members. "_Yeah, now all we have to do is figure out a name." _ Santana said. "_I have an idea." _Chilli said from behind his drums. "_Shoot." _Theo said who now had his arm wrapped around Lindsey's shoulder. "_Chilli and the STD's as in Santana, Theo and Dan." _ Chilli said and the three other band members looked at each other before bursting out laughing. _"Oh god Chilli. Sometimes I wonder what the hell you got inside that head of yours." _ Theo said still chuckling. "_That was a creative name Chilli, but I'm not sure if that is what we are looking for." _ Dan said looking at his fellow band members who nodded their heads.

Santana was deep in thought as she felt slender arms circling her around her from behind and resting on her tummy. She smiled and leaned into the embrace. Santana looked over at the clock and saw that the afternoon was soon going to turn over to evening. "_Lindsey, maybe we should get your paper looked over." _ Santana said. "_Yeah, that is probably a good idea." _Lindsey said and gave Theo a final kiss before stepping away.

"_Okay before you girls go. How about we boys stay and brainstorm some names and if no one finds anything better before Monday, we will go with Chilli's one. It's better than nothing." _ Dan said with a shrug off his shoulders. They all agreed and the girls took off towards the house. An hour later. Lindsey's paper was done and she gave Santana a big hug thanking her for all the help. Which Santana brushed off with an. "_it was nothing." _ Lindsey then took off to steal Chilli and Theo and dragging them home to start packing for the early morning take off. Brittany wasted no time grabbing Santana's hand and leading her up to her room.

Once inside the two girls crashed down giggling on Brittany's bed tangled up in each other. Santana was turned a little and found herself on top of Brittany. Brittany's hands tangled themselves in Santana's hair and Santana stroked a few strands of hair out of Brittany's hair. Booth girls staring into each other's eyes and getting lost there. "_I have waited for this moment all day."_ Brittany finally said and nudged Santana's head closer two hers and finally their lips met again. Santana smiled into the kiss. She could kiss Brittany forever. It was the best feeling in the world. It was like all the butterflies in her tummy became extra happy and danced around whenever the blonde's mouth touched hers. Brittany brook off the kiss. Only to put her forehead against Santana's. "_Be my girlfriend?" _ She asked and Santana leaned in and captured her lips one again. When they broke apart she answered. " _Yes."_And Santana thought that Brittany's smile could probably light up the whole world. Brittany put her hand on Santana's neck and brought her down for a hungry kiss. Their mouths explored each other, lips so perfectly fitted together that it seemed like the two was made for each other. They kissed for what seemed like hours. Hands slowly got a life of their own as they slowly started to explore the other person's body. Brittany's hand slid down and sneakily slipped in just under the hem of Santana's hoddie. Santana gave a little moan at the new contact as her hands were still lost in all the golden locks.

"_What is going on in here?" _ Santana jumped off Brittany so fast she fell off the bed and landed on the floor on the other side. Mrs. Pierce was standing in the doorway mouth hanging open in shock.

"_Mom!" _ Brittany managed to squeak out at the same time as Santana looked up from the other side of the bed. "_I asked you a question young lady." _ Mrs. Pierce said folding her arms over her chest.

Brittany looked over at Santana panic showing in her eyes. Santana wanted nothing more than to pull her into her arms and tell her everything would be okay. "_What's with the yelling?" _ Mr. Pierce voice could be heard as also he reached the doorway of Brittany's room. "_Hey, san, why are you on the floor?" _ He asked scratching his head. "_I.. I…" _Santana stammered out.

"_Santana I think it is time for you to go home. My husband and I need to have a talk with our daughter." _ Mrs. Pierce said as calmly as she could. Santana nodded as she stood up. She said a small "_Bye." _To Brittany who returned it with a small broken smile and a she stepped out of the room between Mr. and Mrs. Pierce she met Dan in the hallway. "_What's going on?" _ He asked and Santana told him. "_Your mom walked in on me and Britt making out." _ "_Ouch." _ Dan said and gave Santana a hug. "_ Don't worry. I will take care of her. Go home and wait." _ Dan whispered in her ear and she only nodded.

She ran home and was met by a note saying that her parents were out to dinner with some friends. She ran up to her room. And looked out the window. Praying that Brittany would be okay, that the Pierces would just be shocked but that they would come to terms with it. She couldn't see Brittany broken. Brittany's parents meant a lot to her. Santana knew that Brittany's mother wanted her kids to be a certain way. She knew she sometimes put a lot of pressure on her kids. She hoped that Mr. Pierce would somehow make everything okay though. The man adored his kids . He was always the one who broke down to their pleading. Santana hoped that he would be on Brittany's side now too as he had been so many other times when a fight had erupted between the two Pierce's women.

Over an hour had passed and Santana was on the way to have a heart attack. She couldn't take this suspense anymore. She was pacing back and forth in her room and she was sure she had soon created a small valley in the floor.

Then she saw her through the window. . Brittany sprinting out of her house and towards Santana's. Santana turned on her heal and rushed down the stairs and flung the door open just as Brittany reached it. A crying Brittany threw herself into Santana's arms and Santana wasn't ready for it so they both tumbled backwards and ended up on the floor. Santana just pulled Brittany closer to her as Brittany sobbed into her chest.

"_Honey what happened?" _

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, How evil of me to stop there. ;)<strong>Push the button, leave me something sweet, or less sweet. That's up to you, and I might be able to update again soon. :)

Come on people, don't be shy, you know you want to.. it's calling your name!


	12. Chapter 12, damage contoll

**DUDES! you made my heart exploade with love and excitment over all the replys!**

**KKSG** right now I don't remember if I sent you a PM. I hope I did and it wasn't jus a dream. I did some changes this time when I wrote. let me know if this is better. and that goes for the rest of you guys too!

**thereader93** thank you!

**newfanficreader** haha love your humor! your reply made me laugh!

**kurly123** I hope you didn't break your computer. because then I guess it would be hard for you to read this.

**santitney** aren't you a little sweetheart?

**curiositykilledthecat** Buddy! Can I call you buddy? I hope to god it isn't my grandmas latest husband's ghost haunting me with his bad violin playing. because then i understand why noone whant's to reply on my story. They are running for their lives trying to stop their ears from bleading. Anyway. I'm glad you seem to understand some of my bad humor I put into these chapters here and there.

**wasaiso91**. and as always, thanks for your love!

**iamirreplazable** yeah I know. What the hell happened? gotta ask my brain that one.

**Mystia45** that is a question I ask myself a lot. i usualy end up loving myself though, life is easyer that way. ;) I hope this update will make you love me alittle atealst. :)

**noorabzakh** Thanks for the love!

Okay as I said in the responce to **KKSG** I have changed the layout a little. hopefully it will be easyer to read now. just give me a shout out with your thoughts.

now I'm going back to my studdying, big exam tomorrow, and leave you guys to read my latest chapter. **ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Brittany didn't answer. She just clutched Santana's body closer and Santana let her. She drew soothing circles on her back with one hand and the other was stroking her hair.<p>

"Shh, it's going to be okay. I promise." Santana whispered over and over. Her mind was working overtime imagining what might have happened over at the Pierces house to make Brittany like this. All worst case scenarios was running through her mind. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. Telling herself she needed to be strong for Brittany now. She told herself once again that Dan was there, he wouldn't let anyone hurt Brittany. At least not physically.

Eventually Brittany started to calm down.

A few minutes later Brittany's sobs died down and she sat up a little and tried to dry her eyes. Santana helped her, drying her cheeks with her thumbs as worried Brown eyes connected to sad blue ones. Brittany tried to give her a small smile but all the sadness shone through her anyway.

"Come on." Santana said as she stood up and stretched a hand out for Brittany to take.

Brittany took Santana's hand and let her lead her up the stairs to Santana's room. Santana lay down on the bed and tucked Brittany down with her. Santana was on her back and Brittany was laying half on top of her, head resting on Santana's chest.

Brittany breathing was not yet back to normal and Santana stroked her back to try and calm her down even more.

"You have good snuggling boobs." Brittany suddenly said and Santana couldn't help but let out a giggle at that.

"Thanks." She said and they both giggled some more.

When the giggles quiet down again the heavy air was back. Santana couldn't hold back anymore. She needed to know what happened.

"Was it horrible?" She asked, her hand stroking through Brittany's hair.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be first…you know when you imagine it in your head, when you finally admit to yourself who you are. ." Brittany said playing with the fingers of Santana's other hand.

Santana nodded and silence fell upon the girls once again. Santana waiting to see if Brittany would say anything else. When the pause had been long enough Santana decided to continue.

"Is she mad?" Santana asked. Not really knowing what to make of this situation. She just had this feeling that it was Brittany's mother that had taken the news worst. They already knew Dan was supporting them. And Santana didn't think Mr. P would have much against it either. As long as Brittany was happy.

"No, not mad… Mostly disappointed I guess." Brittany said

Santana nodded once again. And reached her head down a little to kiss the top of Brittany's head.

"She started talking about grandchildren and weddings and how she had planned my future... Brittany turned her head and nuzzled into Santana's body as a few sobs started to escape her throat again. "She said it's not natural. That.. that.. two woman.. having ki..kids and getting ma..married is not natural." She managed to splutter the last sentence out before completely breaking down again.

"Shh it's okay." Santana said. Rubbing Brittany's back again. "we don't have to talk about it right now if you don't want to."

Brittany managed to shake her head into Santana's chest.

Santana just hugged her closer. She closed her eyes trying her hardest to hold her own tears back. Her heart ached, at the same time as anger rose inside of her. Anger towards Mrs. Pierce.

She understood the woman was shocked. But that didn't excuse the fact that she had hurt her own daughter.

The two of them laid there on the bed for a long time. Brittany's crying came to a stop but they still just laid there holding each other tight, Santana stroking Brittany's hair and back lovingly. Brittany's tight grip on Santana's hoddie started to loosen up after a bit and a tear stained face looked up after a while.

Santana gave her a small smile and reached her hand up to wipe at her girls face.

Brittany's tummy made a loud growling sound and Santana couldn't help but chuckle at that. Brittany joined her which resulted in another growl from her tummy.

"I think someone is hungry." Santana said with a smile as she poked the tip of Brittany's nose lightly.

"Maybe." Brittany said a small smile played on her lips and some of the light returned in her eyes.

Santana tilted her head even more and gave Brittany a small peck on her lips before she started to sit up. "Come on, let's cook some dinner." She said nudging Brittany to get up with her.

As they got of the bed Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and intertwined it with her own. She gave Santana a smile that told her everything.

Santana smiled back but added an "anytime" just to make sure Brittany knew she understood.

15 minutes later the girls were snuggled up on the couch in the living room eating pizza in front of the TV. Santana had offered about 10 different meals to cook but Brittany said she wanted pizza, it was Friday after all.  
>And Santana knew that what Brittany wanted, she would get. Because Santana simply couldn't say No to the girl.<p>

The front door opened and Dan walked in.

"Hi." He said with concerned eyes. "you okay?" he said leaning against the doorframe to the living room.

Brittany nodded. "yeah." She said.

"Can I come in for a bit?" He asked and both girls nodded.

"I needed to escape the warzone for a bit." He said sitting down in the armchair beside the couch.

Brittany swallowed hard. And Dan noticed the guilty look on her face. He reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Don't look like that. You haven't done anything wrong Britt. Mom needs to calm down and come to her senses. It's going to be okay. I promise." He said and Brittany nodded.

Santana kissed the side of her head. and Dan smiled at them.

"San, Can I stay here tonight? I don't want to go home." Brittany said turning her head a little so she could look Santana in the eyes.

Santana looked at the girl. Her blue eyes welling up with tears again and her lips was trembling, showing she was just moments away from crying again.

"of course you can, you can stay as long as you want." She said and kissed Brittany's forehead. She then stroked away the tear that had managed to escape from Brittany's eye with her thumb.

"Thank you." Brittany said her voice a bit shaky. And then she snuggled into Santana's embrace again.

"You need me to get any of your stuff?" Dan asked.

Brittany shook her head.

"She can borrow clothes and stuff from me." Santana said with a smile and Dan nodded.

"One of the perks of being lesbians" He said with a chuckle. " I guess Theo would look as cute in Lindsey's skirt." He then added that made Brittany chuckle from where she had burrowed her head in Santana's chest.

She looked up still chuckling and dried her eyes. "Can you imagine Theo walking around in Lindsey's Hello kitty pajamas?" She said looking at her brother and he burst out laughing.

Santana had to laugh too. Because the Pierce twins laugh was just contagious.

"You can stay over too you know." Santana said later that evening when Dan got up to head on over home.

"Nah. It's fine. But thanks. I'll head home and check how things are. Do you want me to come back tomorrow?" He said looking at Britt.

"yeah, I don't want go home as long as mom is like that."

Dan nodded. "Okay I will stop by tomorrow with a run down." He said with a wink. He walked over and gave Brittany a big hug and she relaxed in his embrace. Letting him holding her for a while.

"I'm so proud of you, you know that right." He said still holding her tight.

Brittany only nodded.

He then pulled away a little and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "that was from Dad." He said and She smiled. "He loves you no matter what. You know that too right?" Dan said waiting for conformation.

"Yeah I know." Brittany said and gave her brother small smile.

"good. Mom will come around too. She just need a little time, as usual." He said and you could hear the bitterness in his tone. He then said goodnight and headed home.

Brittany sat down again tried to stifle a yawn but Santana noticed it.

"how about we take this snuggle party upstairs?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows, which made Brittany snuggle.

"keep it in your pants Lopez. " She said and smacked Santana on the thigh.

Santana tried to look offended. But failed miserably which only made Brittany laugh even more.

The front door opened again and in stepped Mr. and Mrs. Lopez.

"Oh please tell me there is Pizza left." Mr. Lopez said almost running over to the living room table.

"yeah." Santana said a big question mark on her face.

"You mom made me eat fish on a Friday. Can you believe it? FISH!" he said like it was the worst crime in the world and Brittany chuckled at him as he grabbed the two slices that was left.

"there is nothing wrong with fish," Mrs. Lopes said, as she came in and joined the rest of them.  
>She sat down on the couch together with the girls and Mr. Lopez sat down in the armchair.<p>

"So what are you two ladies up to?" She asked looking over at them.

"Ehm. Brittany is staying over." Santana said looking at her mom with a look saying, please don't ask.

Mrs. L seemed to catch the drift and said. "Of course, stay as long as you need honey." She patted Brittany's knee.

"Thanks" Brittany said with a small smile.

"we were on our way up actually. It's been sort of a long day." Santana said as she and Brittany stood up.

"I understand." Mrs. Lopez said. she then stood up and hugged Brittany. "It's going to be okay. You are a very brave girl. I'm very proud of you." She said as she broke the hug.

"Thank you." Brittany said.

Mrs. Lopes then kissed Santana on the forehead. "sleep well you two."

They both nodded and then walked hand in hand up to Santana room.

In the living room Mr. Lopez patted his stomach happily after the two slices of Pizza was gone.

"you need to reschedule you golf tomorrow." Mrs. Lopez said to her husband.

"Oh? Why?" he asked. His eyebrows rose.

"Because we are going to have lunch with the pierces tomorrow." She said a determined look on her face.

"I see." He said. "I'll do it as soon as I wake up tomorrow. Now is too late." He said and Mrs. Lopez gave him a satisfied grin.

Back in Santana's room the girls had changed into PJ's and were lying under the covers looking into each other's eyes.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Santana said stroking back some stray hair from Brittany's face.

Brittany gave her a small smile and a blush appeared on her face.

"I can't believe how lucky I am that you actually wanted me." She continued.

"I'm the lucky one. After everything you still wanted me." Brittany said and leaned in and kissed Santana gently.

The conversation ended as both girls found themselves getting lost in the kisses.

The kisses grew hotter and their bodies collided as hands started to roam again just like earlier that day.

As Brittany hands sneaked their way under Santana's shirt, Santana broke the kiss.

"Britt wait." She said and Brittany stopped her hands and opened her eyes.

"You okay?" She asked as she withdrew her hands.

"yeah. I just… I'm not sure I'm ready yet.." She said looking away.

Brittany reached over and cupped her cheek to make Santana look back at her.

"look at me."

Santana turned her head and her eyes connected with blue somewhat blurry ones as her glasses had been placed on the nightstand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you. And we don't have to do anything that you don't feel ready for." Brittany said. for once comforting the other girl this night.

"I know. I just… I mean.. I haven't done anything like this before… and I just don't… I mean I just don't want you to expect me to be as good as the guys." She said her eyes casted downward as she played with her own hands.

"What guys?" Brittany said and that made Santana's head snap up.

"you mean you haven't?" Santana said

"No… I might have kissed one or two. But that is it… I knew something wasn't right there." Brittany said.

Santana leaned over and gave Brittany a kiss.

"I'm sorry. I just assumed that you know…Seeing as how popular you are and how the cheerleaders and the footballers was always hanging out or partying or whatever. "

"Yeah well, I'm sure a lot of them did more than dancing at the parties." Brittany said taking Santana's hand in hers. "But I'm not like them."

"Yeah I know." Santana said looking down at their hands. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Brittany said leaning over to kiss Santana once again. This kiss was a little longer. "Let's just sleep tonight okay." She said when they broke apart. And Santana nodded.

She then let out a big yawn and Brittany giggled at her.

The two snuggled in together finding a comfortable place.

"Goodnight babe" Brittany said.  
>"Goodnight" Santana said listened as Brittany's breath was evening out and her pulse slowed down a bit.<p>

Santana just laid there, watching Brittany sleep for a while. Her mind needed to process the day. the week. So much had happened lately.

She had gone from being a loner at school to have Dan come back. And he brought Chilli and Theo with him. And then the band. And She had made another friend who was actually a girl for once. Lindsey. She really liked Lindsey. She was sweet, kind of shy but with time she had started to open up even more.

Santana realized she hadn't read a single book that wasn't homework for days now. Before she read a few every week. But lately the band and Brittany had taken up all her time.

Brittany. She couldn't believe it. She was laying here in her bed again. Like so many time s when they were younger. Before High school happened and their lives were turned upside down.

But that didn't matter anymore. Because She was back. They were back. And everything could only be better from here.

With a that though and a smile on her face Santana decided that she better get some sleep too.

She looked over at the angel laying snuggled up to her and whispered. "I love you." Before she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	13. Chapter 13, Saturday getaway

Sorry for keeping you waiting. I just have alot of things going on at the moment and not much time to write.

Again, Thanks to my few but consistant reviewers. This is to you.. :)

* * *

><p>Santana awoke Saturday morning to the feeling of kisses being placed along her jawline.<p>

"Mmmm…." Santana hummed out as a smile took over her lips.

The lips that had been kissing her jawline kissed its way down and finally connected with her lips.

"You are like an addiction, you know that? It's like once I have had a taste of you I can't get enough of it. I just want to kiss you forever." Brittany said before going back to kissing Santana again.

Santana let a few giggles out between the kisses. Then she finally opened her eyes. She was met by the sight of smiling blue eyes looking down at her.

"Hi." Santana said.  
>"Hi." Brittany said back with a smile. Then she leaned down to claim Santana's lips again.<p>

An hour later the girls walked down into the kitchen. They were met by a smiling Mrs. Lopez.

"Did you girls sleep well?"  
>"yes." The girls said at the same time and looked over at each other and let out a little giggle.<br>Mrs. Lopez let out a chuckle.  
>"It's like seeing you ten years ago again."<br>They girls just smiled and Brittany sat down at the table.  
>"What do you want for breakfast Britt?" Santana asked as she got around to the fridge.<br>"Ehm, milk and cereals are fine thanks." She said as she got up to help Santana.

Santana handed her two bowls and two spoons and then grabbed the cereals box and the milk herself and walked over and sat down beside the blonde.

As the two girls eat their breakfast Mrs. Lopez came back into the kitchen and sat down at the table across from the girls. She folded her hands on top of the table and cleared her throat gaining the girls attention.

"Okay girls, here is the deal. I need you out of the house today. "

"Okay?" Santana said raising an eyebrow in question at her mother.  
>"You can come back tonight. But I just need you to disappear over the day. I just think it would be best for the both of you." She said.<br>"Can I ask why?" Santana said not really getting her mother's motives.  
>"You can ask but I won't answer. I will tell you as much as I and your father will have someone over for lunch. And I think you girls are better off not meeting them." She said standing up signalizing it was the end of the discussion.<p>

"Weird." Santana said looking over at Brittany when her mother had left.  
>"Yeah, what shall we do? I mean my place is a no go and Lindsey and the rest are out for the weekend." Just as she finished her phone beeped telling her she got a text. She pulled out her phone and read the text.<br>"Dan is gone for the day too." Brittany said with a huff sending a quick reply and then putting her phone back in her jeans pocket.

Santana thought for a minute. Then a small smile crept up her face.  
>"How do you feel about picnics?" She asked looking over at Britt.<br>"What did you have in mind?" the girl asked back but couldn't stop the smile that took over her lips either.  
>"Eat up and I guess you will find out in time. " Santana said with a wink.<br>Brittany could only chuckle at that but did as she was told.

15 minutes later the girls were packed into Santana's car driving away in the nice weather.  
>"Please tell me where we are going San." Brittany whined in her seat.<br>"Patience is the key." Santana replied and chuckled at Brittany pouting beside her.

Brittany let her eyes wander over the girl. She had on a pair of sexy surf shorts which were white and had some colorful textures on them. To that she wore a surprisingly tight red T-shirt for being the Latina. The t-shirt had a nice painting on the front. And of course she wore her well worn out converse. Brittany smiled to herself.

"What?" Santana asked who had caught the girl staring.  
>"Nothing, just admiring the view." Brittany said with a wink that made Santana blush.<br>"Thanks, you are not too bad yourself." She said glancing over at Britt who wore a nice pair of tightfitting jeans that she had rolled up a bit in the heat. She had on a baby blue tank top that made wonders to her eyes and Santana had to remind herself that she was driving otherwise she would have drown in those eyes and that would probably have resulted in a car crash.

The song Give me everything by Pitbull came on the radio and Brittany let out a squeal and turned up the volume and started to sing along making Santana laugh. Brittany was not a bad singer, but the way she was goofing around in her eat and changing the tone of her voice was just adorable to the Latina.

"Grab somebody sexy tell 'em HEY! Give me everything tonight!" Brittany screamed out as she grabbed onto Santana's arm.

"Really? I thought we talked about waiting?" Santana said with looking over and raising her eyebrow at Brittany.  
>Brittany just put her tongue out at the girl and kept singing on.<p>

30 minutes since they started back at their home street Santana drew up and parked at a small house. Brittany looked at her curious.

"Where are we?" She asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt and took in her surroundings.  
>"This in my grandparents' summerhouse. Don't you remember? They aren't here, but I thought we could use their garden." Santana said as started to get out of the car. Brittany did the same.<p>

They grabbed the picnic basket and the blanket from the trunk of the car. Santana led the way to the backside of the house and they walked through the garden and Brittany gasped as they walked through it and down on a small private beach to a lake.

"I don't remember it being this beautiful!" Brittany said.  
>"Yeah, I know. You don't appreciate the beauty as much when you are little." Santana said.<br>"Come on." She said and gripped at Brittany's hand leading her down on the beach.  
>They walked over a bit to the side and Santana sat the blanked down on the grass under a tree just at the edge where the beach began.<p>

Brittany was still looking around admiring the incredible view. Santana chuckled and took the picnic basked from Brittany and put it down on the blanked. She then took her shoes off and laid down on the blanket letting out a content sigh as the sunrays warmed up her face.

Brittany turned around and looked at the girl in front of her. She was beyond beautiful where she lay.  
>Brittany couldn't help but lover herself down on the blanked and crawl over and put her lips to Santana's.<p>

Santana smiled into the kiss and reached a hand up to tangle in Brittany's hair. The kissed for some minutes before Brittany finally broke apart and scooted over and sat herself down against the tree.

"San, come here." She said and patted the space between her legs.  
>Santana obliged and crawled over and sat down between Britt's legs her backside resting against her chest. Britt pulled her arms around her and Santana intertwined their fingers on top of her stomach.<br>Brittany let out a content sight and Santana smiled squeezing her hands a little.

"San. Are we dating?" Brittany asked and Santana let out a chuckle.  
>"Yeah Britt, I think we are."<br>"That's not what I meant San, I mean… Are you my girlfriend now?"  
>Santana turned a little in Brittany's embrace so that she could see her face.<br>"Do you want me to be?" She asked biting her lip.  
>"Of course I do silly!" Brittany said with a huge grin.<br>Santana smiled and leaned in and captured Brittany's lips with hers.  
>"Then yes, Brittany S. Pierce. I would to be your girlfriend." She whispered against her lips and Brittany smiled capturing Santana's lips with hers and turned it into a heated kiss.<p>

They broke apart after a while when Santana's Stomach made a loud grumble.  
>"Sshh." Santana said to her own stomach as she tried to catch Brittany's lips again, not wanting their make out session to stop. But Brittany turned her head back as laughter broke out of her. Santana just shook her head at her girlfriend but couldn't help but laugh a little too. Brittany's laugh was contagious.<p>

When her laughter died down. Brittany leaned forward and gave Santana's nose a small peck.  
>"Let's see when you brought us in picnic basket huh?" She said and Santana nodded.<br>She crawled over to sit on one side of the basked and Brittany sat down on the other side.

"Okay we got sandwiches, fruit, soda, some cookies and candy." Santana said as she put the items out on the blanket.  
>"I'll start with a sandwich please." Brittany said and Santana handed one over and grabbed one for herself. The two ate in silence as they watched the beautiful nature in front of them.<p>

When they had eaten Brittany stood up and stretched out her hand towards Santana.  
>"Take a walk with me?" She said and smiled down at Santana who put the last of the leftover food back in the basket.<br>"Would love to." Santana said and stood up. They didn't bother putting their shoes back on and instead took their socks off and walked barefoot threw the sun warmed sand.  
>"I love the feeling of your hand in mine." Brittany said as she swung their intertwined hands in between them.<br>"Yeah I still can't believe you are my girlfriend." Santana said.  
>"Do you think it has gone to fast?" Brittany asked as she looked over catching brown eyes.<br>"No. I have dreamed about this for years." Santana said and looked away blushing.  
>"Is that so?" Brittany said in a teasing voice.<br>"Yeah." Santana said in a small voice, a bit shy.  
>"Would you believe me if I said I have always felt the same?"<br>Santana stopped in her tracks and looked over at her girlfriend. Brittany pulled on her hand thought telling her to keep walking and Santana obeyed.  
>"I mean. I didn't want to admit it to myself. I thought that if I stopped seeing you, the weird feelings would go away. For a while I guess they did. I just told myself that I didn't feel anything so many times that I guess I started to believe it. I put all my time into cheerleading and hanging out with them so that I would slim down the chances of seeing you. It worked for a while. But then you started to hang out with Dan and everything came rushing back. Back to where the point that I couldn't take it anymore. And then every night we would wave through the window and that would be the best part of my day. And then that one night a few weeks ago I heard you sing through your window. And when you came to that window that night and I waved and you smiled back at me. My walls broke down. And I decided that I needed you back in my life again."<p>

Santana tried to process everything that Brittany said. Her mind was swimming with all the information. But she let Brittany talk. She knew she needed to get it off her chest.  
>"When you invited me in that Monday. You know when it was raining. I had dwelled over and over in my mind if I should just walk over and knock on your door. But I was afraid that you wouldn't open. That you hated me. "<p>

"Hated you? Why would I hate you?" Santana interrupted Brittany.  
>Brittany let out a sigh. "Because. The Cheerleaders wasn't always that nice to you. And I was there when they said stuff. And I didn't stop them. I thought that maybe you thought that I was just like them." Brittany said finally stopping and looking into Santana eyes.<br>"No. I knew you better than that. I saw the look in your eyes when they said stuff. I saw how you had to look away. How your eyes always turned sad." Santana said. "I could never hate you Britt." She added and took a step forward and captured Brittany's lips with hers.

"I love you." Brittany said as the kiss broke apart. Her eyes widened as she realized what she had said. Her gaze then fell to the ground.  
>Santana's heart was doing flips in her chest and she thought she would explode from happiness.<br>She reached over and lifted Brittany's face by her chin. And when blue orbs finally connected with brown Santana leaned over and gave Brittany a long and loving kiss. When they broke apart Santana reached up on her tip toes so that they could lean their foreheads together. When they did Santana locked her eyes with Britt's again.  
>"I love you too." She said with a smile and Brittany smiled back. Relief shining in her eyes. They kissed again before Brittany tugged at her hand and they started to walk again.<p>

They walked back and laid down on the blanked. Brittany grabbed Santana and pulled her close and a new heated make out session started. Hands started to wander once again and as Brittany found her hand reaching inside of Santana's shirt she stopped and locked eyes with the brunette.  
>"Sorry." She said and started to ease her hand back out of the shirt but Santana's hand came down and stopped hers before she could.<br>"It's okay. Just… this is okay." She said and Brittany smiled and nodded. She then hungrily leaned in and caught her lips with her own again. Santana let her own hand sneak in under Brittany's tank top on her back.

Santana let out a moan when Brittany brushed a hand over her bra clad breast.

* * *

><p>Yeah I know. I stopped there... Please don't kill me. ;)<p> 


	14. Chapter 14, Not your war part 1

**I'm so sorry!  
><strong>  
>Life has been busy and I haev been exhausted from Uni lately and not being able to find the inspiration within me to write.<br>Anyway Thanks for being patient.

Sadly this one isn't so long either. But it is what I could come up with at the moment.  
>I haven't made up my mind about how I want it to continue after this Chapter so..<p>

anyway.. I'll let you get on with your reading!

And please leave a review! ;)

* * *

><p><em>Santana let out a moan when Brittany brushed a hand over her bra clad breast.<em>

Brittany took that as a sign and put her hand firmly onto Santana's breast. This time Santana's moan increased and her back arched a little.

Brittany loved the reaction she got out of her girlfriend and let her hand wander over to her other breast.

Santana's hands ran up and down Brittany's back. Her head was swimming with all the sensations. After a while she let go and just let her hands roam as freely as Brittany's seemed to do. Her hands slowly traveled downwards over Brittany's back and didn't stop to go the other way up as they had so many times the last minutes. No they continued their travel down to undiscovered land.

Santana's hands ended up on Brittany's ass. And Brittany let out a small moan and smiled into the kiss as she felt her girlfriend's grip her ass a little tighter. Brittany left Santana's mouth and traveled down her jaw to her neck and started to explore the skin she found there.

Once again Santana couldn't control the noises leaving her mouth. Her hands left their spot on Brittany's butt to travel up and tangle in her golden hair once again. Massaging her neck and pulling her head closer to her aching body.

Brittany smiled and traveled further down her body. She lifted Santana's T-shirt up a little and kissed her stomach around her navel.

Santana's body felt like it was on fire. A bussing feeling was spreading out through her left thigh.

"Mmmm…" Santana moaned out.  
>"San… San, you are bussing." Brittany said between kisses. Not wanting to stop.<br>"I know… You do this to me." Santana managed to pant out between kisses too.  
>"No.. San It's your phone." Brittany said and lifted herself off a little from her girlfriend.<br>The loss of her girlfriend's weight on top of her made her head wander back to reality and for sure she felt her phone buzz around in her pocket.  
>"Oh for fucks sake." Santana grumbled out and reached a hand into her pocked taking out her phone. MAMI was read on the screen.<br>"What?" Santana spit into the receiver, clearly frustrated from being interrupted.  
>Brittany had to put a hand over her own mouth stifling a laugh.<br>"Yeah Okay.. We will be there." Santana said and ended the call. She laid back down and let out a frustrated groan and pulled her hands through her hair.  
>"Everything okay?" Brittany asked a bit concerned.<br>"Yeah. We need to head back home though." Santana said.  
>"Our moms are such cockblockers." She grumbled and Brittany couldn't help but let out a laugh again at her frustrated girlfriend.<p>

"I thought you said you wanted to wait anyway?" Brittany said a smug smile on her face as she looked into her girlfriend's eyes.  
>"Well I do. Doesn't mean they have a right to destroy our fun though." Santana said and Brittany leaned down and gave her a kiss.<p>

"Come on, we will have plenty of time to have fun. Now let's head home before we get in trouble. Because that won't be fun." Brittany said as she stood up and started to pull their things together.  
>Santana let out a sigh but joined Brittany and soon they were taking off in the car, destination Lopez house again.<p>

"Your mom is weird." Brittany said a few minutes into the car ride.  
>"Huh?" Santana said not able to read Brittany's mind to know where that statement came from.<br>"I mean. One minute she kicks us out of the house and tells us not to be back until the evening. And the next she call and demand us to come back home." Brittany said with a confused expression.

Santana chuckled at her girlfriend.  
>"Yeah My mom has her moments. " Santana said.<br>"Did she say what she wanted?"  
>"Nope. She said she would explain when we came home." Santana said shrugging her shoulders.<br>A few silent minutes passed by before Brittany spoke again.  
>"Do you think she changed her mind about me staying?" Brittany said turning a bit towards Santana on the seat.<br>"What? No, she would never do that. She meant it when she said you can stay as long as you need." Santana said reaching her hand over to catch Brittany's and giving it a squeeze.  
>"I hope so." Brittany said. Her voice a little broken.<br>"Hey look at me". Santana said as they drove up to a red light.  
>Brittany did as she was told and blue and brown connected as so many times before.<br>"You are not getting kicked out. And if that against all odds happen, I'm going with you." Santana said and that seemed to easy Brittany a little. Santana leaned over and gave her girl a quick kiss before a honking noise was heard from the cars behind, telling the lights had turned.

And with that the girls were on their way again.

As Santana drove up on the driveway Brittany had to dry the tears from her eyes. Santana had made her laugh so hard with trying to rap along with a song on the radio. Santana had done everything in her power to make the girl beside her happy again and not think the worst and it seemed like she had managed.

When Brittany had calmed down from the laughing and was able to breathe normal again, they got out of the car and grabbed their picnic stuff out of the trunk.

They walked in and dumped the picnic basket on the kitchen counter to deal with it later. Santana looked around and when she saw the coast was clear she took the opportunity.  
>She pressed Brittany up against the counter and dived in capturing her lips in her own.<p>

"Mmm..." Brittany let out a moan and her hands soon found their way to Santana's hips pulling her closer.  
>Santana smiled into the kiss and let her hands tangle in golden locks. She slipped out her tongue and let it lick across Brittany's bottom one asking for access.<p>

A new moan was heard from deep within Brittan's throat and she opened her mouth letting Santana's tongue in and the two got lost dancing with each other.

Brittany's hands soon left their place on Santana's hips and sneaked around to the back where they planted themselves firmly on Santana's ass.

This time it was Santana's turn to let out a moan and she pulled apart getting some much needed air. She leaned her forehead against Brittany's and opened her eyes to be welcomed by blue smiling ones.

"I think I can get used to this." Brittany said leaning over to peck Santana on the lips again.  
>"Mm. Me too." Santana admitted letting her hand fall down to the blondes cheek to caress the skin there.<br>"I don't ever want to lose you again." Brittany said looking deep into Santana's eyes.  
>"You won't… ever. I promise." Santana said sealing it with yet another passionate kiss.<p>

The girls once again lost connection to the outside world as they got lost in each other instead.  
>When they broke apart again to get some oxygen into their lungs Brittany put some space between the two.<br>"San, Maybe we should find your mom and see what she wanted." She said her face turning serious again.  
>"Do we have to? I think kissing you is a much better activity." Santana said leaning in and placing kisses along Brittany's jaw.<br>"San." Brittany said chuckling but not doing any attempt to push her off at first.  
>"Mm." Santana murmured against Britt's skin.<br>"San, I'm serious." Brittany tried again.  
>"Yeah me too." Santana said continuing kissing her way down to Brittany's neck this time.<br>Brittany lost herself in the sensation for a moment.

Brittany shook her head. "Seriously San, stop." She said pushed Santana backwards lightly.  
>Santana gave her a pout which Brittany only smiled at.<br>"Let's find you mom and see what she wants and we can continue this later." Brittany said with a small wink.  
>"Fine." Santana muttered and walked out into the hallway.<p>

"Mami we are home!" Santana shouted.  
>"Back patio!" a voice was heard and Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and led her outside.<br>When the girls came out on the back patio they stopped in their tracks though.  
>"What are they doing here? " Santana said venom in her voice, stepping in front of Brittany to try and somewhat shield her from her parents.<p>

She couldn't believe her parents had pulled that stunt on them. They had seen Brittany yesterday. They knew. And still they had invited them here into her home. Her home that was supposed to be a safe place for Brittany. Santana felt the heat starting to rise inside of her.

"Santana calm down." Her father said seeing his daughters eyes darken with anger already.

"We had lunch together and talked." Mr. Pierce said sending a small smile over to the girls and he stood up. He walked over towards the girls and Santana reached her other hand behind her to grab Britt's other one as she walked slowly backwards and stared at Mr. P.  
>"Don't even try..." Santana said a warning clearly in her tone.<p>

She wouldn't let them hurt Brittany again. They had shared an amazing day together and Santana wasn't going to let them ruin it that easily.

"I Promise to not to hurt her, Santana. I just want to give my daughter a hug and say I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I never meant for this to happen and you know it. " He said as he took another watchful step forward.

Santana was about to deny that statement when Brittany leaned forward and whispered "it's okay" in Santana's ear. She squeezed Santana's hands before letting go and walked around Santana to let her dad wrap her into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Britt's. I love you so much. No matter what." He said and Brittany's walls broke down and she started crying.

Not being able to see Brittany cry again. Santana tried to find something other to focus on before her walls broke down as well. The person in the other corner of the table got her attention.

Santana sent a glare over towards Mrs. Pierce. She knew she was the big evil in all of this. Santana clenched her fists. Her blood was about to start boiling and when she caught Mrs. P drying a tear from her eye, she snapped.

"Oh don't you dare cry over this. This is all your fault!" Santana screamed and started to walk towards Mrs. P.

Mrs. P looked up terrified when she saw the young Latina that never really made any noise, launch herself towards her. But before Santana had a chance to give Mrs. P a piece of her mind. Mr. Lopez got up and grabbed his daughter.

"Oh no Missy, there is no need to go all Lima Height's right now." He said and dragged Santana inside.

He dragged her into the living room and dropped her on the couch, Santana still kicking and waving her arms around but to no use.  
>"Listen to me for two seconds." He said as he grabbed her arms and looked into her eyes.<br>Santana eventually stopped struggling on the couch.  
>"As weird as it seems, but this is not your war to fight right now Santana." He said.<br>"Not my war? She is MY freeking girlfriend. I was the one who had to hold her when she was breaking down because of them!" Santana was back at being furious. Trying with all her might to get out of her father's grip and back out on the patio.  
>"Let me go, Britt needs me!" she said trying to get up from the couch again.<br>"Only if you calm down and promise to not say a word out there until someone asks you to. Got it!" Mr. Lopez said with his stern voice, showing his daughter he meant business.  
>Santana stilled when she heard the voice. She looked up and her eyes landed on her father's identical ones. There was fire burning in them too. The two stared at each other for a few seconds. Before Mr.' Lopez loosened his grip on his daughter and his eyes became calmer too.<p>

"You just have to trust me on this one Santana." He added it a calmer voice.  
>Santana searched her father's eyes. Then she nodded in defeat.<br>The two stood up and Mr. Lopez put his arm around Santana's Shoulder and she leaned into his body seeking some comfort. The two then walked out together. 

* * *

><p>Push the button and give me some Love or some less lovely words please! ;) *insert violin music for dramatic effect and to annoy a sertain reviwer. ;) *<p> 


	15. Chapter 15, not your war part 2

I dreaded writing this Chapter. Because I hadn't made up my mind how I wanted it to go. But now it is written and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. I hope you feel the same.

Song used is **First day of my life** by **Bright eyes.** The lyrics Santana sing is in Italics.

what else do you need to know before reading? hmm. Nothing that i can think of right now.

Please read and enjoy. hopefully next part will be up in not too long. =)

* * *

><p>When Santana came out she was met by a worried looking Brittany. Brittany took a few fat steps up to Santana and took her hands in hers.<br>"You okay?" She asked in a soft tone, her blue eyes searching brown ones.  
>"Yeah sorry I snapped before." Santana said feeling a bit ashamed for her behavior. "I just never want to see you hurt… ever." She added eyes fixed on the ground.<br>"I know." Brittany said squeezing Santana's hands in hers.  
>"I guess I wasn't prepared to see them here, after last night..." brown eyes looking up again.<br>"Shh. It's okay." Brittany said cutting Santana off. "I'm okay." She added and gave Santana a smile showing she was telling the truth.  
>"Okay." Santana said, blushing a little and once again ducking her gaze down.<br>"You are so cute when you get all shy and blush." Brittany said leaning in and kissing Santana on the cheek which only made the Latina blush harder and Brittany couldn't help but chuckle.

This time Brittany leaned in and captured Santana's lips in hers, forgetting their parents all watching them.  
>"Ahem." Brittany's mom clearing her throat woke them from their own little world.<br>Santana broke from the kiss and looked over at their parents gathered around the table.  
>"Santana can we talk?" Mrs. P. asked.<br>"I don't know." Santana said truthfully.  
>"We can do it here." She said.<br>Santana looked to Brittany who gave her a shrug of her shoulder.  
>"Yeah okay." Santana said and she and Brittany walked up to the table and sat down together their chairs close and one pair of hands still holding each other.<br>"I'm sorry for yesterday."  
>Santana only nodded.<br>"I was shocked. But at the same time I wasn't. I saw you two grow up together and a part of me understood that this might be the outcome one day. The four of us used to talk about it." She said nodding towards the other parents.  
>Santana and Brittany looked at each other surprised.<p>

"The point is. You two grew apart somehow and a part of me thought that it might always be so. Then you two started to find each other again a few weeks back and a part of me was happy for it, and another one got scared. Then when I saw you girls yesterday I guess that fear took over completely."  
>Santana didn't reply. She just watched.<br>"You have to understand Santana that as a mother you have dreams for your kids. And I want to see Brittany get married and have Children."  
>Then Santana snapped out of it.<br>"And you don't think I want the same things?" She asked. "You don't think I want kids too one day? For years I have dreamed about growing up so that I could marry her and have a family on my own. I want nothing more than to wake up to the sound of small feet padding over the floor and a little body jumping up in my bed and snuggled into me on Saturday mornings. And I will ruffle his little blonde hair and tickle him so I can hear that beautiful little laugh." Santana trailed off and Mrs. Pierce dried a tear from her eye.  
>Santana felt a tug at her hand and looked over to Brittany. She had tears in her eyes.<br>"You want all that, San?" Brittany asked.  
>"Yeah, don't you?" Santana asked getting a little insecure that she and Brittany didn't share the same dreams.<br>"Of course I do." She said leaning in and planting a big kiss on Santana's lips.

They broke apart and leaned their foreheads together.  
>"Do you guys have to do that?" Mrs. P asked?<br>"Yes mom, she is my girlfriend, and I'm allowed to kiss my girlfriend. Mr. and Mrs. L never mind."  
>"Yeah I respect that, but could you girls maybe respect that it might take me some time to get used to it?"<br>"No, because if we hide our relationship, you won't get used to it, Hell even society won't get used to it. And why should I have to make sure no one sees before I kiss her, you and dad kiss all the time, Lindsey and Theo kiss all the time and people never complain then. So No, I will kiss her whenever I fell like it because I have the same rights as everyone else." Brittany stated.  
>"She has a point honey." Mr. P said and gave his wife a pointed look.<br>"Yeah I guess she does. I'm sorry girls, I just..."  
>"We will try and be respectful, Mrs. P." Santana said and the other five on the patio looked at her, not believing their ears.<br>"What?" Santana asked. "Come on Britt's, This could be so much worse, so if all she asks of us is a little more time, then I don't think that is such a high price to pay.  
>"Thank you Santana." Mrs. P said.<br>Santana offered her a small smile back.

"Well now that we are all gathered. We have some rules girls." Mrs. Lopez stated and put her folded hands on the table.  
>"Oh Mom, come on!"<br>"Hey, listen to your mother before you start complaining." Mr. Lopez said and Santana leaned back in her chair biting her lip.  
>"Okay first. Open door policy from now on, and you are not allowed to spend time together alone in a house."<br>"WHAT?" Santana screamed standing up her hands flying up in her hair.  
>All four parents started laughing. Brittany and Santana just looked at each other though not getting what was so funny.<br>"Haha, Sorry… We are kidding. There is one rule though." Mr. Lopez said.  
>"So not Funny." Santana said sitting down and crossing her arms over her chest. Brittany couldn't hide a small smile come out.<br>"What are you smiling at? It wasn't funny." Santana said scowling at her girlfriend.  
>That was all it took for Britt before she started to chuckle.<br>"I'm sorry… You are just so damn adorable when you get all frustrated. " Brittany said  
>"No I'm not." Santana said still wearing a scowl on her face. "Now tell me what the damn rule is." She said looking over at her parents.<br>"There will be no sneaking around. If you feel like sleeping at Britt's house, you tell us or leave a note in the kitchen." Mrs. Lopez said.  
>"The same goes for you Brittany." Mrs. Pierce said.<br>"Yes, we won't try and keep you apart. But if you start acting in a way that we feel the need to separate you too, we will. You keep up your good behavior and you grades and this won't be a problem. But if your grades goes down, the sleepovers will only happen at weekends. Got it?" Mrs. Lopez said.  
>"Yes Mom." Santana said.<br>"Britt's?" Mrs. Lopez added.  
>"Yes, of course." Brittany said.<br>"Good." Both moms stated.

"Wait so does this mean we can come and go at each other's houses as long as we let you guys know?" Santana asked not sure she believed it was true.  
>"Yes, you used to do it as kids without a problem, so you shouldn't have a problem with it now. We talked today and we have a feeling it is better to just be open about all of this, we will treat you with respect, as long as you show it back. Trying to keep you apart will only make things worse I guess. And I have a feeling that if we refused sleepovers at school nights you would either sneak over or stay up talking on the phone. So you got your chance, don't screw it up." Mrs. Lopez added.<br>"We won't. Right San?" Brittany said. Looking over at Santana.  
>"No we won't." she answered and a smile covered her face again.<br>"Okay then. I guess this afternoon meeting is over." Mr. Lopez said clapping his hands together.  
>"Yes!" Santana said grabbing Brittany's hand and standing up which made the parents chuckle. Brittany let go of her hand though and Santana gave her a puzzled look.<br>"Thank you." Brittany said. Walking over and hugging Mrs. Lopez.  
>"You are welcome dear." She replied.<p>

A few minutes later the girls are laying on Santana's bed.  
>"Oh god what a day." Santana said pulling her glasses off and rubbing her eyes.<br>"Yeah, but I'm glad everything went okay." Brittany said.  
>"Me too baby, me too." Santana said smiling leaning over and kissing the tip of Brittany's nose.<br>Brittany smiled back and leaned up and captured Santana's lips.  
>The girls kissed for a while before Brittany broke apart.<br>"San, will you sing something for me?"  
>"hmm?" Santana said her eyes still closed lost in the sensation that was Brittany's lips on hers.<br>"Please, sing something for me. I haven't heard you sing for real in days." Brittany said sitting up and looking down at Santana.  
>"You want me to sing for you?"<br>"Yes."  
>"well if I do, Will I get more kisses later?" Santana asked with a hopeful smile.<br>"I swear you have turned into a teenage boy." Brittany said hitting Santana's arm lightly.  
>"Okay now I am offended." Santana said with a fake scowl, crossing her arms over her chest.<br>"Oh Baby, I'm sorry. Now get your guitar and sing for me, and you might get a surprise tonight." Brittany said with a wink.  
>"Okay fine." Santana said, jumping of the bed and walked over to the window. She grabbed her guitar and sat down on the windowsill.<p>

She looked thoughtful for a moment, trying to decided what to sing, the she broke out into a smile and her fingers started to move over the strings.

She looked over at Brittany and then she started to sing.

_This is the first day of my life  
>I swear I was born right in the doorway<br>I went out in the rain suddenly everything changed  
>They're spreading blankets on the beach<em>

Brittany leaned back on the bed. Her head resting against the headboard as she watched her girlfriend skilled fingers and amazing voice work. 

_Yours is the first face that I saw_  
><em>I think I was blind before I met you<em>  
><em>Now I don't know where I am<em>  
><em>I don't know where I've been<em>  
><em>But I know where I want to go<em>

Santana shot Brittany a smile and Brittany returned it. 

_And so I thought I'd let you know_  
><em>That these things take forever<em>  
><em>I especially am slow<em>  
><em>But I realize that I need you<em>  
><em>And I wondered if I could come home<em>

Brittany smiled even more at these words. 

_Remember the time you drove all night_  
><em>Just to meet me in the morning<em>  
><em>And I thought it was strange you said everything changed<em>  
><em>You felt as if you'd just woke up<em>  
><em>And you said "this is the first day of my life<em>  
><em>I'm glad I didn't die before I met you<em>  
><em>But now I don't care I could go anywhere with you<em>  
><em>And I'd probably be happy"<em>

As Santana looked into Brittany's eyes she felt nothing but love and she knew that as long as she was with Brittany, she would always be happy.

_So if you want to be with me_  
><em>With these things there's no telling<em>  
><em>We just have to wait and see<em>  
><em>But I'd rather be working for a paycheck<em>  
><em>Than waiting to win the lottery<em>  
><em>Besides maybe this time is different<em>  
><em>I mean I really think you like me<em>

Santana finished the song and put her guitar down. Brittany gestured for her to walk over and so she did. She walked over to the bed and Brittany grabbed her around the neck bring her head down and their lips met in a passionate kiss.  
>When they broke apart Santana leaned her forehead against Britt's.<br>"I love you." Brittany said.  
>"I love you too." Santana replied. And then they got lost in their kisses again.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16, Grandma!

A few days had passed. It was Wednesday and Santana, Brittany and Lindsey was hanging out in Brittany's room reading gossip magazines and chatting.

"What were the guys doing again?" Brittany asked looking up from the magazine her and Santana shared. They were lying on Brittany's bed, heads resting against the headboard and body's as close as possible nestled together.  
>Santana leaned over and rested her head on Brittany's shoulder. "They went to look at an old mini-wan to make into a <em>tour bus <em>or something." Santana said.  
>"Yeah Theo and Chilli Talked to dad yesterday that they could use one now, seeing as you scored the gig at the Halloween prom a school, you guys will get tons of gigs at parties, and then you will need something to drive all the instruments around in." Lindsey said with an eye roll which made Brittany chuckle.<br>"Hey, don't laugh you know we are kickass awesome." Santana said. And pouted.  
>"Awww, I'm sorry baby, Of course you are awesome." Brittany said leaning down to kiss Santana on the cheek.<p>

Santana's phone ringed.  
>"San, San you are <em>buzzing" <em> Brittany said before bursting into laughter.  
>"Oh Shut up." Santana said rolling her eyes as her cheeks grew redder anyway and Brittany just laughed even harder.<br>Santana jumped of the bed to answer the phone and went out into the hallway to be able to hear the other person.  
>"Did I miss something?" Lindsey said with a grin as she watched Brittany trying to control her breathing on the bed.<br>"Nah, just an incident on Saturday when we had our date" Brittany said.  
>"Oh tell me!" Lindsey said with eager eyes as she jumped up on the bed and sat Cross legged at the foot of the bed.<p>

As Brittany told the "I'm bussing story" Santana was busy in the hallway talking on the phone.  
>"Is she going to be okay?" Santana said with a shaky voice.<br>The voice on the other said something and Santana nodded her head.  
>"Yeah okay… Just call me when you know something… I Will… Love you too, bye." Santana hung up the phone and took a shaky breath. She walked back into the room and as soon as she took a step into the room Brittany started laughing. She quickly jumped up and ran over to Santana.<br>"Is everything okay? What happened?"  
>Santana couldn't answer. Tears already started to pour down her face and Brittany grabbed her and pulled her into her body.<br>"Shh Sweetie, it's okay…I got you." She said as she gently backed the two of them up to the bed and sat down on it, bring Santana down on her lap.

Lindsey and Brittany shared a worried look, but either said anything. Brittany just continued stroking Santana's back.

Santana took a few breaths trying to steady herself and took her head away from the crock of Brittany's neck where she had buried herself to cry. She took her glasses off and dried her eyes on her sleeve. Brittany reached a thumb up and helped her.  
>"It was my mom… She and Dad had to fly out to my grandma. She is sick and was put in the hospital. No one knows how bad it is.<br>"Oh San, I'm so sorry." Brittany said and Pulled Santana in for another hug.  
>"Yeah, that totally blows. I hope she will be okay." Lindsey said.<br>"Thanks" Santana said with a small smile.

"Brittany, Santana!" a voice was shouted from downstairs.  
>"Up here, mom!" Brittany shouted back.<br>Footsteps was heard up the staircase and soon Mrs. Pierce arrived in the doorway.  
>"Santana sweetie. I just talked to you mom. How are you holding up."<br>Santana just shrugged her shoulders.  
>"Well I have decided that you are staying here until they get back. You are not going to be alone."<br>"Thanks." Santana said.  
>"I thought you were against the idea of the two of us in the same bed under your roof." Brittany said with a raised eyebrow at her mom.<br>"Yeah well, this isn't about me, this is about Santana. And she is going to need both you and the rest of us now, so that means we will have to put our difficulties aside." Her mom said.  
>"Yeah, you are right. Thanks mom, for letting her stay."<br>"Don't mention it. So what do you guys want for dinner? And Lindsey, are you staying?"  
>"Ehm. I don't know. I don't have a ride home until the boys get here so." Lindsey said and shrugged.<br>"Well, I'll call Dan and say that they are all coming here for dinner then." Mrs. Pierce answered.  
>"Okay. Thank you Mrs. P."<br>"No problem, Hmm…. What do you say about meatloaf?"  
>"Sounds good." Brittany said.<br>"Yeah. I believe everyone eats that." Lindsey said.  
>"Meatloaf it is then." Mrs. P said and then walked over to Santana.<br>She bent down and gave Santana a hug and kissed her temple.  
>"She will be okay." She said and Santana nodded.<br>Mrs. Pierce then left the room and walked downstairs to prepare for dinner and call the boys.

After dinner all the "kids" went down in the Den to watch a movie together. Theo Snapped up his phone and showed the pictures of the car they had looked at. The boys had loved it and would bring their dads around to look at it once more the upcoming weekend. After all it was the dads that was going to _sponsor _the tour bus and buy it.  
>"It looks like a big pile of scrap." Brittany said handing the phone to Lindsey after her and Santana had looked at it.<br>"Yeah, what a junk car." Lindsey said.  
>"Yeah, yeah… But it is really great inside and the engine just need a few fixes that doesn't cost too much to fix… And we kind of thought that maybe Lindsey could paint it for us." Dan said with a pleading smile towards the girl.<br>"Yeah babe. You are awesome, or so Chilli says." Theo added scratching the back of his neck.  
>"Yeah you are a great painter Lind's." Brittany said looking over at Lindsey.<br>"Whit some new color it would be kind of cool." Santana added.  
>"Yeah and this way we call all ride together and don't need two cars and a trailer behind to fit all the instruments. Dan added.<br>"Come on sis… Please…" Chilli added.  
>"Yeah… Theo will do whatever you say for a whole month." Dan added. And before Theo could say anything Chilli added.<br>"I thought he already was that whipped."  
>"Ooh Burn! " Santana and Brittany said in unison.<br>"I'll think about it… and I Kind of owe Santana for the history help so…"  
>"Yes!" Theo and Dan said and did a high five.<br>"Can we watch the movie now please!" Brittany said and cuddled up with Santana.  
>"All right." Theo said and started the movie.<p>

Theo and Lindsey was cuddled up in one corner of the couch and Santana and Brittany in the other, Chilli had laid down on the other one and Dan was on a beanbag on the floor.  
>Ten minutes into the movie Brittany reached over and grabbed a blanked and draped it over her and Santana. Five minutes later Santana was asleep and Brittany kissed her temple before turning back to the movie.<p>

20 minutes into her sleep Santana started to twist and turn. She was mumbling and her head was turning from side to side. Brittany tried to calm her down but it didn't seem to help.

"Nooo!" Santana shouted and flew up from the couch..  
>"San it's okay, it was just a nightmare." Brittany said getting up to try and console her girlfriend.<br>"No, I need to get out of here." Santana said and made a run for the stairs.  
>"San wait." Brittany said following here.<p>

Santana ran up and out of the house not stopping until she was in the middle of the street. There she put her head in her hands and let the tears pool out from her eyes. She started to sob quietly.  
>"Santana!" She heard Brittany's voice before a door was slammed shut.<p>

"San." Brittany said and jogged up to her girlfriend.  
>Santana felt something warm wrap around her shoulders and soon she was pulled into a tight hug.<br>"Oh Baby." Brittany cooed in her ear and just hugged her closer.  
>Santana reached her arms around Brittany and took her shirt into her fists.<br>"It's going to be okay." Brittany said and the two just stood there in the middle of the street. Brittany rubbing Santana's back as she let her girlfriend cry into her shoulder.

When Santana's crying started to ease off and all that was left was a few hiccups Brittany pulled her away a bit from her body. Took her glasses off and dried her eyes.  
>"Grandma dream?" She asked. And Santana nodded.<br>"Here put your hoddie on." She instructed and took the item from around her shoulders.  
>Santana did as she was told and Brittany gave back her glasses.<br>"Want to take a walk?" She asked and Santana nodded and gave her a weak smile.  
>"You read my mind." Santana said and Brittany smiled.<br>"Yeah, so don't dare think any dirty thoughts from now on." Brittany said with a wink and Santana let out a chuckle and shook her head.  
>Brittany then interlaced her fingers with Santana's and the two started to walk down the block.<p>

"Chilli keeps looking at us." Santana said after a few minutes of silence.  
>"Yeah I noticed." Brittany said.<br>"I think he still has a crush on you." Santana said.  
>"Please, I hope not. He drools over all girls." Brittany said rolling her eyes.<br>"Nah, that is just to get your attention, try and make you jealous." Santana said with a chuckle.  
>"Well he can try, My heart is already taken." Brittany said squeezing Santana's hand.<br>"Is that so? Must be a lucky bastard." Santana said in a teasing voice.  
>"Oh yeah, she is hot as hell and is an incredible kisser." Brittany said.<br>Santana blushed.  
>"Really?" she asked trying to sound coy but her emotions failed her.<br>"Yes really. Let me show you." Brittany said as she stopped and pulled Santana into her.  
>Their lips met and it started out slow and sweet but soon grew heated.<p>

"Britt we need to stop." Santana said as she pulled apart for air. She leaned her forehead against Britt's and closed her eyes and breathed heavily.  
>"Sorry. I just can't get enough of you." Brittany said.<br>"I know… I'm just that awesome." Santana added the last part with a cocky grin and Brittany let out a chuckle.  
>"Well hello Santana's ego." Brittany said and leaned in and nudged her nose with her girlfriends.<br>"Let's go to the swing." Santana said and Brittany nodded.

At the big swing in the park Brittany and Santana lay down side by side and looked up at the stars that started to slowly come out over the darkening night sky.

"Remember when we were little and Grandma tried to teach us how to bake the perfect brownie cookies." Santana said.  
>"The time when we ended up with more flour in our hair then in the bowl?" Brittany asked.<br>"Yeah." Santana said and the two started laughing at the memory.  
>"And your grandma chased your grandpa around with spoon when he tried to taste some of the mix in the bowl." Brittany said between laughter and the two started to laugh even harder remembering grandma Lopez running after Grandpa Lopez cursing in Spanish.<p>

When the laughter died down Santana became quiet. Lost in her own thoughts.  
>Brittany turned to her side and stroked Santana's cheek.<br>"She will be okay you know."  
>"I really hope so. I don't know what I will do without her, she isn't even old yet." Santana said and choked out a sob.<br>"Oh sweetie, she will be okay." Brittany said and pulled Santana into her, stroking her hair and letting her cry against her shoulder.

A few minutes and Santana's crying came to an end. Brittany pulled back from her so she could look at Santana's face.  
>"She will be okay, no more crying. Okay." Brittany said.<br>"Okay. I'm sorry." Santana said.  
>"Don't apologize. I know you have a hard time. I just hate seeing you cry, that's all."<br>"Yeah I know. I hate seeing you cry too." Santana said still trying her face on her sleeve.  
>"Come here. Brittany said pulling her in for another hug. And then their lips met for a brief kiss.<p>

"We should head home." Santana said. When they broke apart.  
>"Yeah, they might start to really worry soon." Brittany said.<br>"Yeah."

Santana took Brittany's hand in hers and the two started their walk back to the Pierce's house.  
>"Thank you." Santana said a few a few minutes of walking.<br>"What for?" Brittany asked.  
>"For always making me feel better." Santana said with a shy smile.<br>"Isn't that part of my job as your girlfriend? Brittany asked.  
>"Well maybe, I just don't know what I would do without you right now." Santana said truthfully.<br>"Don't think about it... I'm back to stay Baby!" Brittany said in a goofy voice which made Santana laugh.

As the two entered the house Mrs. Pierce met them in the hallway with worried eyes.  
>"You girls okay?"<br>"Yeah don't worry mom, Santana had a nightmare and freaked out a little. Everything is good now, right San?" Brittany said smiling over at Santana.  
>"Yeah everything is good. Sorry for making you worry." Santana said with an apologizing look towards Mrs. Pierce.<br>"No need to apologize for that. I'm glad you are okay. All that matters."  
>"Well we are heading upstairs. School tomorrow." Brittany said.<br>"Yeah, I'm going to get some sleep too. Stupid meeting tomorrow morning." Mrs. Pierce said rolling her eyes which made the girls chuckle.  
>"Well Goodnight then. "<br>"Night girls."  
>"Night" Santana said and then she and Brittany headed upstairs to get ready for bed.<p>

As the two lay side by side in bed, Santana let out a chuckle.  
>"What?" Brittany asked a smile taking over her face at hearing her girlfriend laughing.<br>"You know, I bet one of us will wake up on the floor tomorrow." Santana said  
>"Oh come on, it's not that small." Brittany said.<br>"Well it's a whole lot smaller then my bed and knowing how much space you take up while sleeping."  
>"Hey!" Brittany cut Santana off and started tickling her.<br>Santana cried out in laughter.  
>"Shh! You will wake the whole neighborhood." Brittany said but didn't stop her tickling attack.<br>"Okay… Okay. Please stop…" Santana breathed out between laughter.  
>"Say you are sorry." Brittany said slowing down but not stopping entirely.<br>"I'm Sorry!" Santana choked out.  
>Brittany stopped the motions on her hands and leaned down and Kissed Santana.<br>"God I love you laugh." She said as she broke apart.  
>"And I love your lips on mine." Santana said and gripped the back of Brittany's neck to pull her down for another kiss.<p>

Before it could get too heated, Brittany broke them apart.  
>"Goodnight babe." She said.<br>"Good night." Santana said and gave her girlfriend one last kiss.  
>The two then snuggled into each other and soon went into the land of dreams.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17 I trust you

**Okay here is the Chapter alot of you have been waiting for. I wrote it up in a few nights. I actually ditched ****some of my homework for this so you people better give me some love for this one! ;) some of you might want to read parts of this chapter while peaking between your fingers. Don't say I didn't warn you! ;) I take full pride if some of you are sporting happy smiles when this chapter is finished. I don't take responsiblity for water that might get spit out during some parts. once again. I did warn you..**

**_All in all, Happy Brittana day! =)_**

**As always tons and tons of Love to the few but awesome people who takes the time to leave a review after the chapters. You are the ones who feed my fingers with the need to write more and more. :P No but seriouslly I wouldn't write if it wasn't for you guys. You rock my pretty tubesocks off! **

Jace5238: Welcome onboard! Happy to have you along for this ride! =)

Curiositykilledthecat! You are my fave and you know it! This one is especially for you!

anonymous: Thanks for the love! =)

Buttercup: I'm glad I'm predictable and sorry for making you cry! *hugs*

* * *

><p>It was Friday and Santana's parents would be home on Sunday. Grandma Lopez had gotten a small heart attack but was doing well. She would be just fine again, she just needed to slow down on work and not put so much stress on herself. At first the elderly woman had sneered at the doctors and everyone who told her she needed to slow down, but when Santana had cried over the phone the woman had caved and agreed to calm down her lifestyle a bit.<p>

The gang was sitting at the cafeteria eating lunch.

"So are we having a big party at your house this weekend then?" Theo asked with a grin.  
>"Hell no!" Santana said.<br>"Actually. Me and San are having a date tomorrow night. So we won't be involved in your plans." Brittany said as she took the last bite of her lunch.  
>"Yeah, me and Lindsey are going to the movies tonight too." Theo said.<br>"We never do anything these days." Chilli said and threw a fry and Theo.  
>"Well Chilli, how about you and I have a date with the 360 then?" Dan said and Chilli's eyes lit up at the idea.<br>"Okay. But tonight we are all having game night in the den, Right? And with that I mean board games." Theo said. And the rest of the gang nodded.  
>"Awesome, boys fix the drinks and girls fix the snacks?" Dan asked.<br>"Deal!" Brittany said and bumped his fist as the first warning bell rang.

Friday afternoon and the gang was gathered around the coffee table in the den. Snacks and sodas covering most of the table as everyone had a pen and paper in their hand, scribbling down words furiously.

They were playing "This weeks scoop!" where you are supposed to make up headlines depending on what category and how many letters you got. So for each round you draw a card where the category shows. It also says how many words the headline is supposed to have. So it the headline is supposed to have six words, you take six letter cards which show which letters the words have to start with.

Then when everyone have written about 2 headlines each you read them up and the one who gets the most laughs or the group decides made the best headline gets a point.

The letters the gang had to play around with were: B A S F D S L F

"Okay dose everyone have two?" Theo asked as he grabbed some chips from a bowl.  
>"Just two more seconds." Santana said as her pen hovered over her paper. "Okay done!"<br>She said with a smile and put her pen down.  
>"Okay who is first this time?" Chilli asked.<br>"Guess it's me." Dan said as he took a drink from his coke.  
>"Okay. Shoot." Theo said as he turned around a little in his seat to look at Dan.<br>"Beckham Ate Socks For Dinner, Smelled Like Feet." He read his first line and Chilli burst out laughing.  
>"That's just eww!" Lindsey said.<br>"Okay next one. Abraham Lincoln Barfed Fishy Sandals During Summer Feast."  
>"What?" Brittany asked as she bursted out laughing.<br>"Theo's turn!" Chilli shouted.  
>"Okay. Brittney Spears Found A Dead Fish Super Late."<br>"Eww! I bet that must have smelled!" Santana said through a chuckle.  
>"Susan Sarandon Looked Fierce, Dragging Around Fake Boobs" Theo read his last one threw his own Chuckles and Chilli fell to the floor laughing at that one.<br>"I don't get guys obsession with Boobs." Lindsey said shaking her head.  
>"Boobs are awesome Sis, ask Santana and Britt." Chilli said which earned him a glare from the girls.<br>"Okay My turn." Brittany said and gathered her paper.  
>"Super Sale Failed, Fat Lady's Ass Broke Diner."<br>"What even has that to do with the Sale?" Santana asked.  
>"I don't know. Diner was the only word that fitted. Brittany said with a shrug. Some snicker could be heard threw the room anyway.<br>"Next one, Lindsey Shocked! Dan Bashfully Flashed Super Big Ass." Brittany said with a smug smile and Chilli once again ended up on the floor. Theo was biting his fist.  
>"Ey! My ass is nice, thank you very much sis!" Dan said and threw a few popcorns as a big smiling Brittany.<br>"Sure, sure." Santana said with a playful roll of her eyes.  
>"Look!" Dan said and stood up and gave his own ass a playful smack.<br>"That story is kind of true though." Lindsey said her cheeks starting to turn red.  
>Brittany looked over at her and then she bursted out laughing.<br>"Oh My God! I had totally forgotten about that!" She said as she clutched her stomach laughing even more.  
>"What? I so want to hear this!" Chilli said.<br>"It's so wasn't my fault." Dan said.  
>"No I guess it sort of wasn't. You should have worn underwear though ." Lindsey said and Dan nodded.<br>"Trust me, I have learned that!" Dan said and nodded.  
>"Tell me the story!" Chilli whined from the floor."<br>"Well the girls were having girls' night. And I was in the kitchen fixing a sandwich. Anyway. Somehow Lindsey got dared to pantsy me. And well I guess she was drunk enough to actually do it. Sadly for Lindsey though. She stumbled at the same moment as she pulled my pants down, and I wasn't wearing underwear. So her face ended up pretty close to my bare ass."

The better part of the gang was now laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes imaging the scene.  
>"Lindsey looked horrified." Brittany said as she found her breath again.<br>"Why the hell weren't you wearing underwear?" Santana asked through laughter.  
>"We had been swimming earlier and I still hadn't changed out of my surf shorts." Dan said with a shrug.<p>

"Okay Chilli, your turn." Dan said, feeling the need to change the subject.  
>"Okay. Santana Lopez Fucks Brittany Fiercely, As Dan Sleeps." He just managed to finish the sentence before a pillow hit him straight in the face.<br>"You fucking asshole!" Lindsey said.  
>"Chilli, you might want to tone down on the friends sex jokes" Theo said.<br>"Okay, Santana and Britt I'm sorry but it was the first thing that came to mind." He said and shrugged his shoulders.  
>"Why am I not surprised?" Brittany said as she shook her head.<br>"Okay read your other one."  
>"Ehm, I think not." Dan said as he glanced over at Chilli's paper.<br>"Can we play another game? I'm not in the mood anymore." Santana said and put her paper down.  
>"No, come On I said I was sorry. Let's try a new one." Chilli said with pleading eyes.<br>"Everyone in favor for playing another game, please raise your hand" Theo said and everyone except Chilli did.  
>"We can play this game another time Chilli." Brittany said and patted the boy's knee, feeling a little bit sorry for him. He hadn't meant to be a mood killer after all.<p>

The gang played a few other boards games before they decided to put in a movie instead, their brains too tired to think anymore but no one ready to end the night and go to bed yet.  
>Of course putting in a movie meant they all fell asleep in the Den.<p>

Saturday Morning Santana woke up to the ground beneath her shaking.  
>"Earth quake!" She shouted out and Chilli fell off the couch beside her.<br>"Save yourselves!" He shouted as everyone started laughing around. Chilli looked up from the floor and saw that everyone was now awake and laughing at him. He looked over at Santana.  
>"Sorry I forgot I was sleeping on Britt and she moved and I just..." Santana said as Chilli sent her a glare.<br>Brittany still giggling beneath her reached up and pecked her on the lips.  
>"Sorry I woke you." Britt said.<br>"It's okay." Santana said and leaned down for a longer kiss.  
>"Well now that everyone is finally awake. I say let's get breakfast." Dan said rubbing his tummy.<br>"Finally!" Theo said and got a smack in the back of his head from Lindsey.  
>"What I'm a growing man, I need food." He said and everyone shook their heads as the gang started to walk up the stairs to the kitchen.<p>

Later that afternoon Santana and Brittany was up in Brittany's room. Theo and Chilli had taken Lindsey home so she could get ready for her and Theo's date that night and in return they would pick up Chilli's dad and Theo's dad and then meet up with Dan and Mr. pierce to look at the "tour bus".

"So what did you plan for our date tonight?" Santana asked as she stroked through Brittany's hair with her fingers as the two lay on Brittany's bed flipping through a magazine.  
>"You will see." Brittany said a smug smile on her lips.<br>"Come on tell me." Santana said poking Brittany in the side.  
>"Nope." Brittany said and squirmed a little.<br>"Can I at least know what I should wear?" Santana asked.  
>"clothes would be cool I guess." Brittany answered and that earned her a light smack from her girlfriend.<br>"ouch. I'm just saying."  
>"Yeah well, that didn't help me much." Santana said.<br>"wear whatever you feel comfortable in. I plan on taking them off later tonight anyway." Brittany said with a wink and Santana could feel the heat rising in her cheeks.  
>"I'm going to go take a shower." Brittany said and stood up.<br>"Okay." Santana said as she swallowed a lump in her throat.  
>"You can use mine when I'm done. I will be quick." Britt said and leaned down and gave Santana a kiss before she headed off into the bathroom.<br>"Oh dear lord." Santana said as she let out a deep breath, put her hands over her face and sank further down on the bed.

an hour later the girls were showered and dressed. As Brittany was showering Santana had run over to her house to shower and get some clean clothes on. She decided on a pair of skinny jeans and a white tee. Her red converse would have to do as footwear. When she walked back over the Pierces. Brittany was doing her make up. She had also dressed rather casual. She also wore Jeans and a baby blue tee.  
>"I'll be done in a few." Brittany said through the open bathroom door.<br>"Okay." Santana said and sat down on Britt's bed.  
>"Britt's" Santana said after a few minutes.<br>"Yeah babe." Brittany said from the bathroom.  
>"What are we doing?" Santana asked again.<br>"You'll see." Brittany answered with a chuckle.  
>another twenty minutes and the girls left the Pierces house.<br>Brittany took Santana's hand in hers and the two started walking down the road.  
>"Still not going to tell me what we are doing?" Santana asked.<br>"Nope. Not yet." Brittany said with a happy smile and Santana couldn't help but smile back and shake her head. Her girlfriend really was the cutest.

They walked up and down a few streets hand in hand. Santana trying to figure out where they were going but every time she thought she had it, Brittany would take the wrong turn at the end of a road and Santana was lost and had to start all over again.  
>Soon enough Santana spotted the grocery store though.<br>"The grocery story?" Santana asked and Brittany nodded and bit down on her lap.  
>"I know you don't like face restaurants. And to be honest, neither do I. SO I thought we could buy some stuff and head back to your house and cook it together. Is that okay?" Brittany asked suddenly growing a bit more insecure about her idea.<br>"Sounds brilliant." Santana said with a smile.  
>"Good." Brittany said and leaned in for a quick peak on the lips before they walked down to the grocery store.<p>

20 minutes later the girls emerged from the store hand in hand and a bag each in the other hand. They were chatting and laughing and seem generally happy. They passed by an old lady who smiled at them and said hello and the girls greeted the old lady back. Soon enough they were back on their street and walked up to the Lopez house.

They went into the kitchen and sat the bags down on the counter. Santana then gripped Brittany's hips and pushed her up against the counter and connected her lips with the ones of her girlfriend. Brittany smiled and giggled a little into the kiss.  
>"Someone is eager." She said between little pecks.<br>"Mmhmm. I have waited long enough to get you alone." Santana said.  
>"Is that so?" Brittany said and pulled her arms around Santana's neck.<br>"Yes, and you are damn sexy picking out grocery's." Santana said and kissed Brittany hungrily.  
>"Mmm" Brittany moaned into the kiss and starting to massage Santana's neck.<br>Santana leaned in even more to Brittany and this time Santana couldn't stop the moan slipping up her throat.

When oxygen became full priority the girls broke apart. Brittany leaned her forehead against Santana's and the two breathe heavily.  
>"Maybe we should slow down and make dinner." Brittany said taking her arms away from Santana's shoulders and neck and reached a hand up to caress Santana's cheek.<br>Santana only nodded and closed her eyes to the feeling of Brittany's touch. She opened them up again a few seconds later to lock her brown orbs with blue ones. She then leaned in for one last kiss before she gave Brittany's hips a gentle squeeze and stepped away from her.  
>"So where do we start?" Santana said and started to look through their bags of groceries.<br>"I don't know. You are the master chef. " Brittany replied and started to take out the groceries from the other bag.  
>"Yeah right." Santana said.<br>"You are a good cook, babe." Brittany said.  
>"Well thanks." Santana said.<br>"Now hit me up with some sweet dinner!" Brittany said and smacked Santana's ass.  
>"Did you just smack my ass?" Santana said and looked over at Britt.<br>"I totally did, and I liked it." Britt said with a wink and both girls started laughing.  
>"I thought this was your date and shouldn't you make me dinner then?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow.<br>"Well, if that's the case I will order Pizza. And I like to think of it as our date." Brittany said.  
>"Yeah.. Our date." Santana said and leaned over for a quick kiss.<br>"Okay let's get this things cooking." Santana said and starting taking out pots and pans and other useful stuff and soon enough the kitchen was exploding in wonderful smells.

As Santana was doing the finishing touches on the food Brittany was setting the table. She had first thought about going into the big dining room, but then she remembered her plan from the beginning and set the kitchen table.  
>"Babe? We can use the dining room you know." Santana said.<br>"Yeah I know, but that is not you and me, and the first time we really talked again after our little fall out was that rainy Monday in the kitchen. So I feel like this is more us." Brittany said.  
>Santana smiled from behind the stove. Then she looked down at what she was cooking and things started to fall to place. The same food only a few more touches. Like garlic bread and ice-cream and strawberries for desert.<br>"I like the way you think." She said.  
>Brittany looked up when she was finished lightening the candles and sent a sweet smile back to Santana.<p>

Dinner was romantic. Stolen kisses between bites and hands holding in the middle of the table. Thumbs brushing the skin on the other ones hand. It was intimate and as dinner came closer and closer to an end the butterflies grew stronger in the girls' tummies and the air grew heavier as both knew what would probably take place later that night. Eventually the food was eaten and Santana stood up to take care of the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Brittany got up and helped her.

Brittany could see Santana's hands had started to shake as she loaded up the last of the dishes and put the dishwasher to work. She walked up and put her arms around Santana's waste from behind, clasping her hands over Santana's abs and rested her head on her shoulder.  
>"We don't have to do anything you aren't ready for you know. " She said.<br>"I know… I'm ready Britt… I'm just… I'm scared I will ruin it. " She said.  
>"You won't." Brittany said.<br>"You don't know that Britt." Santana said with a sigh.  
>"Yes I do, because I believe in you Santana." She said and gave Santana's cheek a kiss. She then released Santana from her embrace and spun her around. She took Santana's hand in hers.<br>"Whatever happens. It will be okay." She said and Santana nodded. She then started to lead Santana out of the kitchen up the stairs to Santana's bedroom.

Once they reached the room Santana let out a deep breath and Brittany turned around.  
>"Hey." She said as she caught Santana chewing nervously on her bottom lip and her eyes casted to the floor. She reached out and cupped Santana's cheek.<br>Santana looked up and met Brittany's gaze.  
>"Stop okay. I told you we don't have to do anything. How about we lie down and cuddle for a bit and see what happens okay. No pressure."<br>"I'm sorry…" Santana said as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
>"Hey.. Hey.. Baby no crying." Brittany said and pulled Santana into a hug.<br>Santana sobbed for a little bit before she pulled away and dried her eyes.  
>"Ugh this is so stupid.. I swore to myself I wouldn't fuck this up. Because you deserve everything to be perfect and I can't even step two meter into my own bedroom before I start crying and ruin everything. I mean who wants to lose their virginity to a crying mess." Santana said as she angrily wiped at her eyes.<br>"San… San look at me." Brittany said.  
>Santana stopped her little rant she was doing to herself and looked up at Brittany.<br>"I love you. That is all that matters. As I said. We don't have to do anything tonight. Let's just lie down and watch a movie and see where the night takes us. There is no pressure… I'm just as nervous about this as you are. " She said and blushed.  
>"You are?" Santana said.<br>"Of course I am. I don't want to mess anything up either." She said and looked down to the floor where she was scraping her toe against the carpet.  
>Santana took the few steps that needed and closed the distance between them and captured Brittany's lips in hers.<br>Brittany who wasn't prepared staggered a few steps backwards before her body reacted and her arms flew around Santana to hold her tight against her.  
>The two walked backwards and fell to the bed. Brittany wanted to take control and tried to roll the pair over. But of course she rolled to the wrong side and since Santana didn't have anything against the foot of her bed. Santana ended up on the floor with a loud thud.<br>"Oh my God! San are you okay?" Brittany said looking over the edge of the bed.  
>Santana looked stunned for a moment before she burst into laughter.<br>Brittany looked in shock at her girlfriend who laughed so hard she had to clutch her stomach.  
>"You dofus." Brittany said and joined in the laughter and shook her head before she stretched a hand out to help Santana up.<br>Santana got up and the two lay down on the bed side by side. Brittany leaned in and gave Santana a sweet kiss. And soon the kissed grew heated once again. Brittany shifted and lay down on top of Santana and soon hands began to wander over the others body like they had done so many times before in recent time. After a few minutes of making out Brittany tugged on Santana's shirt pulling it upwards. She stopped the kiss and looked into Santana's eyes asking for permission. Santana nodded and raised her arms. Brittany sat up straddling Santana's thighs and Santana followed her letting Brittany pull her shirt over her head and off her body. Santana did the same to Brittany and the two soon looked down at each other's bodies blushing before diving into another kiss.

Soon enough Brittany swiftly opened the clasp of Santana's bra. She looked into Santana's eyes as she slid the bands on her shoulders slowly down Santana's arms. As the Santana's bra was gone. She kept eye contact as she bit her lower lip and reached an arm behind her own back and opened up her own bra and slid it of too.  
>"On three?" Brittany said and Santana shook her head and gave out a giggle.<br>"Okay you count." San answered.  
>"1… 2….3." She said and they both took a quick peak at each other's bare chests before locking eyes again.<br>"We are so silly." Santana said as she leaned in and took Brittany's lips in hers once again. As their breast slid naked against each other for the first time though the feeling broke out two long moans from both girls. Santana clasped the back of Brittany's back and started to lay down with Brittany on top of her. Soon hands finally sneaked up between their bodies and caressed the delicate flesh on their breasts. Nipples hardened under the fine touch of the other's hands.

Santana's hand then moved south and soon enough she was tugging at Brittany's jeans. She managed to get the button opened and then pulled down the zipper. Her hands then sneaked to the back of Brittany's pants and dipped down under the waistband and started to caress Brittany's firm ass.  
>"Mmmmm." Brittany let out a long moan. And Santana started to pull Brittany's pants down. Brittany lifted her hips a little to help out.<br>"Wait." Santana said and reached into Brittany's pocket.  
>"What's wrong?" Brittany asked as she sat up. She was panting just as hard as Santana was and her lips were gorgeously swollen from all the kisses.<br>"Turn you phone off." She said as she fished up her own from her jeans pocket. "No stupid cockblockers tonight." She added and Brittany let out a chuckle.  
>"Good thinking babe." She said and turned her phone off and put it on the nightstand together with Santana's.<br>"Now where were we?" Santana asked in a low sexy voice as she leaned up a little and Brittany met her halfway to crash their lips together.  
>Brittany kicked her jeans off and soon enough Santana's flew to the floor as well.<br>Brittany broke their lips apart and leaned her forehead against Santana's. She took a few deep breaths trying to control her breathing giving her body enough oxygen again.  
>"Are you sure?" She asked her eyes locked with Santana's<br>"Yeah… I trust you." Santana said.  
>"I trust you too." Brittany said with a smile. She then stood up on her knees and started to take her panties off. Santana slid hers down as well. When both their underwear had ended up on the floor, Santana opined her arms and Brittany laid down beside Santana her head resting on her chest.<br>"Your heart is beating so fast." She said.  
>"Yeah I can feel your heart too." Santana said brushing her nose in Brittany's hair.<br>"Brittany then leaned up and looked into Santana's eyes. She leaned down and they shared along passionate kiss.  
>"I love you." Brittany said.<br>"I love you too Santana said."  
>Brittany reached for Santana's glasses but Santana stopped her.<br>"I want to be able to see you... like really see you." She said.  
>"Okay." Brittany said with a sweet smile and their lips met again. Tongues danced and hands started to wander.<p>

That night Santana and Brittany made sweet love to each other. It was a bit sloppy and inexperienced and a few awkward moments. But they soon found a good rhythm together and their eyes locked as they both reached their climaxes breathing out each other's names into the night. They snuggled together as they tried to get control over their ragged breathing and racing hearts.  
>"Wow." Santana breathed out.<br>"Yeah." Brittany said and both started laughing as they locked eyes.  
>"You are awesome you know that." Brittany said as she kissed Santana's nose.<br>"And you are amazing." Santana said which made Brittany blush.  
>"Well, I guess I better practice then because I'm aiming for perfect." Brittany said as she started to place kisses all over Santana's body. Santana let out a happy sight before Brittany started to tickle her sides and she squirmed and giggled. She reached for Brittany's face with her hands and pulled her up for a sweet kiss.<br>"We have our whole life to practice… Let's just snuggle for now okay." Santana said as a yawn escaped her lips.  
>"Yeah. That sounds like a great idea." Brittany said and snuggled up to Santana's side. She adjusted the blanket around them and not before long they both drifted off to sleep. Their lips turned into happy smiles and a new content feature painted their faces.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18, almost caught

hey guys! =)

I'm sorry. My life is a mess at the moment. you know how it is around Christmas, so much to do so little time and uni is really trying to kill us before the Hollidays. and to top it of i have actually met the most fantastic girl ever. So let's just say my priorities have been elsewere lately. ;)

anyway here is a short update. I hope it can bring a laugh or two out of some of you and well, hopefully I'll be back at writing soon again.

Happy hollidays to all of you!

* * *

><p>Waking up Saturday morning was incredible. Santana's entire body was still tingling with all the emotions and her lips curled into smile thinking back about the night before. She turned her head a little to her right and breathed in the fantastic sent of Brittany's hair. She planted a kiss on top of the blond head and she felt Brittany snuggle even closer to her.<p>

Santana hugged her closer to her body too and let out a happy sigh. A small giggled came from the body snuggling up to hers. Soon a blonde head turned and sleepy blue eyes looked up at her.  
>"Hi." Santana said almost a bit shy.<br>"Hi back." Brittany said and then she turned her body and leaned up and gave Santana a long kiss.  
>"Mmm." Santana moaned into the kiss.<br>"When will your parents be home?" Brittany asked between kisses.  
>"Probably not until the afternoon." Santana said her hands started to wander under the blanket.<br>"Good." Brittany said and let out a moan as Santana's hands found her breasts.

Brittany climbed over Santana and laid herself on top of the shorter girl.  
>Santana took in a sharp breath as Brittany's body came into full contact with her own.<br>She was still amazed how easily Brittany managed to turn her on.  
>The kisses grew deeper and Santana's hands were dancing up and down Brittany's back.<br>"Urrgh. Britt" Santana moaned out as Brittany pinched a nipple and squeezed her breasts.  
>Brittany's knee found its way between Santana's legs and soon it was pressing up against Santana's heat.<br>Santana broke the kiss as a gasp rolled over her lips. Blue eyes stared into brown ones as her hand slowly made its way down Santana's body.  
>"Kiss me." Santana said as Brittany's hand neared its destination. And Brittany didn't need to be told twice as she hungrily captured Santana's lips with her own.<br>"Oh god, you are so wet." Brittany said as her fingers glided through Santana's slickness.  
>Santana grabbed hold of Brittany's shoulders as her back arched to the intimate touch of Brittany's fingers.<br>"Britt." Santana breathed out, her eyes now screwed shut as she was gasping for air as Brittany bit down on her pulls point.  
>Brittany entered Santana carefully and the girl beneath her let out a loud moan.<p>

The girls were so into their own world that they didn't hear the front door open and shut close.

"Faster." Santana said as she rocked her hips to meet Brittany's hand.  
>Brittany fastened the movements of her hand and as her thumb found its way to Santana clit.<br>"Fuck!" Santana screamed out as Brittany's thumb pushed down on her sensitive button.  
>Brittany's mouth found Santana's and she kissed her deep.<p>

"Did you hear that?" Mrs. Lopez said as she checked through the mail on the kitchen counter.  
>"What?" Mr. Lopez said as he spun around from the fridge, his arms filled with stuff to make a sandwich.<br>"I thought I heard someone upstairs. You think Santana is home?"  
>"No idea, go and check." He said as he put the things down on the counter ready to make himself a snack.<br>"Yeah, I'll do that. Make me one too, honey?" She said and pointed towards the counter. Mr. Lopez nodded in reply and Mrs. Lopez took off towards the staircase.

Santana was panting heavily and moans were streaming out form her mouth. Brittany was sweating but enjoying the view in front of her, her girl trashing around on the bed about to explode any second now.  
>"Santana you home Darling?" The voice of Mrs. Lopez was heard from the bottom of the staircase. Brittany's eyes went wide as did Santana's as she exploded into ecstasy.<br>"Britt!" Santana screamed out as her back arched up off the bed.  
>"San, You parents are home." Britt said in panic as she pulled her hand away from Santana's heat and jumped off the bed trying to find something to wear.<br>"What?" Santana almost screamed her body still trembling in bliss.

"Santana?" The voice was heard again this time at the top of the staircase.  
>"Shit." Santana said as she tried to gather her composure and climb off the bed but failing miserably and falling off.<br>Brittany put her hand over her mouth not to laugh at her struggling girlfriend.  
>"Now is not the time Britt." Santana said angrily from the floor.<br>"I'll distract them." Brittany said as she pulled a tank top over her head and a pair of Santana's sweetpants and headed out the door.  
>"Hey. Mrs. L, Santana in is the bathroom." Santana heard Brittany said through the door and she put her hands over her face and let out a deep breath.<br>"Fuck that was close." She mumbled to herself as she stood up to gather some clothes.


	19. Chapter 19, backseat please

Hello!

Sorry for not updateing in forever. writersblock and reallife hit and you know.. Such is life.. This update is not that long but hopefully it's a start on getting this fic back on track again. I don't know when I will update again.. But I'll tell you all I will finish this baby one day.. I'm not abandoning it.

Thanks for your patience and hopefully updates will be back more often in the future. But it's not a promise.

happy reading!

* * *

><p>Saturday afternoon and Santana and Brittany was walking around the park. After a rather awkward brunch with Mr. and Mrs. Lopez, Santana had needed to escape the Lopez household. It was a beautiful day, sun was shining and the air was still warm enough to not have to put too much clothes on. The girls wandered around hand in hand.<br>"Do you want kids?" Brittany asked as the girls walked by the playground.  
>"What? Now?" Santana asked a bit shocked by the sudden question.<br>Brittany laughed.  
>"Not now silly, later on. You know when we are older and done with school." Brittany said as she swung her and Santana's hand in between them.<br>"Yeah, I guess." Santana said her voice a bit questioning.  
>Brittany looked over at her silently telling her to continue voicing her thoughts.<br>"I mean, I never really thought about it." Santana said honestly.  
>"Why not?"<br>"I don't know, I guess I have been more focused on other things. Why? Do you not want kids?" Santana asked looking over at her girlfriend.  
>"Of course I want kids." Brittany said with a smile. A smile Santana returned.<br>"This place is crowded. Want to go for a ride?" Brittany asked and Santana nodded.  
>"Come on then." Britt said tugging on Santana's hand.<p>

15 minutes later the girls were driving around in Britt's dads old convertible, the top down.  
>"Britt this is awesome." Santana said from the passenger side as the wind blew threw her hair and the sun was warming up her face.<br>"Yeah I know, can't believe my dad let us borrow it." Britt said with a huge smile.  
>"So where are we going?" Santana asked.<br>"Patience is the key." Someone once told me. Brittany said with a smug smile on her face.  
>"Ha ha ha. Very funny." Santana said and shook her head.<br>"Nah I don't really know where we are going. I just wanted to get away for a bit." Britt said.  
>"So you are just driving without a goal?" Santana asked and raised an eyebrow<br>"yep. Got any suggestions where to go?" Britt asked.  
>"Hmm.. Nope not really. Somewhere abit private would be nice though, because I think I have a favour to return from this morning." Santana said with a wink.<br>Brittany's cheeks turned red.  
>"Then I think I know a place." She said and took a right turn a few blocks down.<p>

After driving for a while the girl ended up in a parking lot beside an old soccer field a bit outside of town. Noone really played here anymore and the place was kind of growing wild.

As soon as Brittany killed the engine Santana reached over and kissed her. Santana's hand found Brittany's neck and Brittany's hand found Santana's thigh. They broke apart and seatbelts were off. They leaned across the middle section. And soon a heated makeout session was in full swing.

"mmmm" Santana moaned out as Brittany's hand found its way to her boob over the shirt.  
>Santana tangled her hands in Brittany's hair and pulled her closer to herself.<br>"Ouch." Brittany said and Santana broke the kiss in concern.  
>"What happened? Did I hurt you?" Santana asked looking Brittany up and down to try and see what was wrong.<p>

Brittany rubbed her knee.  
>"I hit my knee on the handbreak." Brittany said and glared at the thing.<br>Santana scrunched up her face at the thought.  
>"Sorry." She offered.<br>"Not your fault." Brittany said and leaned over to capture Santana's lips with her own once again.  
>The kissed for some time before Santana broke apart.<br>"You okay?" Brittany asked as she tried to fill her lungs with air.  
>"My neck is killing me." Santana said as she rubbed her neck. It was sore from staying to long in a bad angle.<br>"let's switch positions for a while." Brittany said as she leaned back and grabbed at Santana who followed after. The kissing continued and soon enough a loud honk from a horn was heard. Both Santana and Brittany jumped at the sound.  
>The looked around but not a car could be seen.<br>"I think you pressed the horn babe." Britt said with a laugh her hand still placed over her heart. "  
>Santana's face started to get its color back as she closed her eyes and breathed deeply.<p>

Brittany took this moment as her chance as she started to climb over and straddle Santana's lap. But she didn't come very far before she bumped her head on the bar over the windshield and sunk back into the drivers' seat caressing her head.  
>"The fact that we took a car without a backseat was not a good idea." Brittany said.<br>"Not really." Santana said as she leaned over and kissed Brittany's cheek. As she did she hit her elbow on the gearshift and bit her lip at the same time.  
>"You got to be kidding me." Santana said as she hit the damn stick in frustration.<br>Brittany couldn't help but chuckle a little at the situation.

"You hungry?" Brittany said and as a reply Santana's tummy growled.  
>"Yep, seems like it." Santana said with a chuckle and Brittany just shook her head.<br>"Well seatbelt on then, let's go grab some dinner."  
>"sounds good. We'll continue this later though." Santana said with a wink and Brittany just raised an eyebrow.<br>"I mean at home, not in the car. I have so given up on this damn car." Santana said with a growl.  
>Brittany just laughed and soon enough the girls were back on the road.<p> 


End file.
